School Boy Crush
by nekonikki08
Summary: Danny is in his last year of high school. He hopes everything goes smoothly, but when a new teacher who seems to strongly dislike him makes his life difficult, things get complicated. It doesn't help that he has a ridiculous crush on the guy.
1. Mr Masters

**AN: my god. I have to STOP posting new fics. I am so SORRY. I've just been having plot frenzies because of VladxDanny. Lol **

**Again, no beta, so all mistakes are mine and I apologize for it. This will be eventually yaoi, though I don't know if it would count as pedophile considering the legal age to have sex in NY is 17. So…yeah…**

Danny slammed his locker closed when he heard the bell ring, signaling he had five minutes to get to his next class. Being that it was the first day of his senior year of high school, he wasn't particularly worried about getting there late. Most teachers gave slack on the first day, unless you had a real jerk or bitch. Danny put on his headphones and walked to class, blasting his music in his ears. He saw the disapproving looks from his teachers but didn't pay mind to it. They didn't stop him and frankly, unless someone really made a fuss about it he wasn't going to remove them. It was just a two minute walk. He went into his classroom, placing the headphones around his neck and scanned the room. He noticed some familiar faces, but didn't care much for them. He was delighted, however, when he saw his best friend Tucker sitting on the second to last seat in the first row and immediately went over to him. Tucker looked up from his PDA and grinned like a fool when he noticed who was hovering over his desk.

"Danny! You have business class too?"

"Yeah. We signed up for it together, remember?"

"Oh. No wonder! I was wondering why I had this stupid class on my schedule."

Danny chuckled and slid into the seat behind Tucker. "Yeah. Super lame, but it was the only one we were able to weasel in so we could have a class together." Danny reminded, placing his backpack on the side. "Who's the teacher anyway? Lancer?"

"Nah, someone named Masters."

"Masters? Haven't heard of him or her before."

"He or she is probably new." Tucker typed away on his PDA. "Hopefully they won't be as boring as the last teachers for this class." He then grinned. "If we're really lucky, Masters might be a really hot chick."

Danny rolled his eyes but grinned. "Yeah right. So what if she is? It's not like you can get in there."

"You never know. I might get lucky and she'll fall for my charms."

"Yeah and rainbows and monkeys will shoot out of my ass."

"Cold, dude."

"You love me anyways."

"Only when you're not being a pain."

Danny chuckled. "That's true. So, let me see your schedule."

Danny and Tucker exchanged schedules and looked to see when they had free time to spend together. The last few students filed in and found seats. The class room buzzed with students talking. The bell went off again, signaling the start of class, but no one paid mind to it. Everyone spoke of how their first day back was going and how excited or dreadful they felt for their upcoming classes. However, they were forced to be quiet when a man with silver hair stormed in, effectively silencing the room.

"Settle down." The man said as he put his suitcase on the desk, even though no one had said a word. He faced the class. Casually crossing his arms and leaning back against the desk, he addressed the students. "Welcome to business 101. You are here to learn what it takes to succeed in life and I will _not_ tolerate nonsense. I expect work to be handed in _on time_. If I must make the effort to keep my own appointments, so should you. Don't give me lame excuses if you have trouble understanding something. I explain things thoroughly and if you can't handle it tough cookies. The door is right there." He pointed to the door with his finger.

Danny, who couldn't take his eyes off the man once he had entered the room, immediately felt his mood sink. Ah, great. He got the strict ass of a teacher whose sole purpose in life was to make students as miserable as he was. Tucker spared Danny a glance and Danny immediately knew Tucker had the same thoughts as he. Well, maybe not the initial ones of how Mr. Masters looked hot, but the latter of it. He was surprised to see Mr. Masters staring intently at him. He blinked in surprise and resisted the urge to shuffle in his seat.

"You, young man. No headphones in my class. Remove them."

Oh. Without a care, Danny casually took off the headphones and put them in his backpack to keep them out of sight.

"That being said, if I so much as see a hint of one your electronic devices from this point on, I am retrieving it and you'll be lucky if you ever see it again." He stared pointedly at Tucker, who gulped and put his PDA away. "If you sleep in my class and are late, you will fail. If you do poorly and do not listen, or participate you will fail. If you do not hand in assignments or think you can just cruise by, _you will fail._ Have I made myself clear?"

There were murmurs of "yes" around. Danny glared at his teacher, already hating him. Ugh, and he was going to have to deal with him for an entire year? Danny watched dully as Mr. Masters spoke about what they would be focusing on throughout the year. As much as Danny tried to be annoyed and angry, he still couldn't help but admire his teacher. He looked suave and ridiculously handsome. The silver hair made him look mature and unique, instead of old. His teacher told them the books they would need for their next class and dismissed them the second the bell went off.

Danny and Tucker groaned when they left their class. "What a jerk!" Danny said immediately.

Tucker nodded in agreement. "Seriously man, that wasn't cool. He knows we're only taking this class so we have enough credits to pass. Well, most of us are."

"Seriously. I don't know if I can stand a whole year of this."

"Hey, look on the bright side. It's our _last year_ here!"

Danny smiled at the thought. "That's true."

They walked together to their next class, parting but thankfully not too far away since their classes were across from the other. Danny tried not to let Mr. Masters get to him but for some reason, he couldn't keep his mind off him all day. He had no idea what it was about him that just held Danny's attention. He tried not to think about it but found his mind wandering to his sexy new teacher. He was thankful when it was time for lunch and was able to distract himself with Sam and Tucker. They were able to catch up, which felt good to. He spent the summer with his friends but two weeks before the first day of school, Sam and Tucker went on vacation away from Amity Park so contact had been limited.

Danny was in his last class for the day. It was the second to last period but since he was free next period he decided he would just head home. He already invited Sam and Tucker to come over so they would just meet him there. He let out a small smile as he listened to his English professor. She was pretty cool so far. Danny struggled in English class as well the previous years but without Lancer hovering over him, he's been getting better at his essays. The classes on his schedule weren't so bad. Some seemed tougher than others, but for the most part, Danny promised he'd try harder this year.

After class, he walked to his locker, made sure he had all that he needed to take with him, and then slammed it shut while putting his headphones on. He calmly walked down a set of stairs so that he could get to a quicker exit. He was really eager to head home. He was about to push the door open when a firm hand grabbed a hold of his shoulder. Danny looked to see who it was and was surprised to see Mr. Masters glaring down at him. Giving the man an annoyed look, Danny pulled down his headphones, his music still blasting.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked sarcastically, hoping he would get the hint. He jerked his shoulder free from his teacher's grip.

"Just what exactly do you think you're doing cutting class?" Mr. Masters asked with a stern voice.

Danny rolled his eyes. "I have a free period, meaning I don't have a class."

"I know what it means." Mr. Masters snapped. He held out his hand. "Let me see your schedule."

"What? No! What for? Don't believe me?"

"No. I don't."

Danny clenched his teeth and glared heatedly at the man. Mr. Masters' gaze didn't waiver and he gestured impatiently for what he demanded. Growling, Danny opened his backpack and reached for his schedule. Finding it, he took it out and practically threw it into the waiting hand. Mr. Masters took it the folded paper and unfolded it, glancing down at the schedule. Was it just Danny, or was the man examining his schedule as if he was trying to _memorize_ it?

"Hmm. Well next time don't try to sneak off the back door like you're trying to not get caught. Leave through the front door like the rest of the students, especially the ones who can leave early, and turn off your blasted music when you're in here."

"You wouldn't have to hear my music if you didn't sneak up on me." Danny said angrily, snatching back his schedule and shoving it in his pocket.

"Show some manners Mr. Fenton, or I'll give you detention."

"What?! You can't do that, I'm not even scheduled to be here!"

"You're still within the school territory and therefore I can do whatever I want."

They glared at each other. Neither made a move to look away and Danny didn't want to back down. True, Mr. Masters was intimidating but Danny had faced worse people and enemies in his life. Scowling, he changed his mind. He didn't want to stay in school longer than necessary, especially since he had the chance to go home early.

"Whatever." He scoffed, putting his headphones back on and making a move to leave. A hand stopped him again. He yanked down his headphones and angrily faced his teacher. "What now?!"

"Through the front door, Mr. Fenton."

"Are you kidding me? I already proved to you that I can leave!"

"And I already told you students who leave early are to go through the front exit." Groaning, Danny turned around to make his way up the stairs. "And turn off your music!"

Clenching his teeth while his body shook with anger, he yanked out his iPod and turned it off. He stomped up the stairs, missing the satisfied smirk Mr. Masters had. When he was exiting through the front door, a school security guard stopped him. Danny had to explain _again_ why he was leaving early and the man let him go without much fuss. Annoyed, Danny ran to the nearest tree, transformed to his ghost half, and raced home. He needed to blow off some steam. Who did that jerk of a teacher think he is? He walked around like he owned the damn place. Danny couldn't believe his rotten luck to run into the teacher on his way _home_. Sighing, he took a deep breath to calm himself. When a blue mist left his lips, he smirked, his mood already improving.

**AN: I don't even know what to say. Some terms and rules and whatnot I'm using from when I was in high school. Let me know if I should bother continuing this lol I know I've been spamming the site with my fics lol **


	2. Extra Help

**AN: So… here's another chapter. **

**By the way, Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, though I wish I did. … **

The first week of school was over all okay for Danny. He got used to his schedule and planned out his day so he could spend some time with his friends whenever he could. Luckily, he had five free periods, one of them landed on Mondays so he could go home early. Things had gotten better for him since his first year at Casper High. He wasn't bullied anymore, thankfully. Dash and his group of friends lay off of Danny when he hit sixteen and became an attractive young man to even the popular girls. Fighting ghosts really worked to his benefit. Not to mention a change of wardrobe. Too bad girls weren't his preference, something he learned thanks to his lovely friend Sam. Other than that, the only thing suffering were his grades. He was doing better for the most part, getting in a few B's and one A, but his grades mostly centered around C's, which was a significant improvement. The ghost fighting took a lot of his time away from studying.

Which is why he knew he was screwed for his business class with Vlad Masters. Mr. Masters was relentless. He gave long assignments and wasn't afraid to put students on the spot. His favorite person to pick on was Danny. Danny got by once in a while when Tucker would discreetly whisper the answer to him but he was only able to so often. When he handed in his first assignment, he was given a D-. Mr. Masters had scowled disappointedly at him. Danny sighed and buried his face in his arm, dreading the bell ringing to indicate the start of his business class. He wanted nothing more than to cut but thought better of it. He knew Mr. Masters would fail him in a heartbeat.

Tucker turned around in his seat and faced his best friend, a sympathetic frown on his face. Danny glanced up at him and sighed. "I'm thinking of dropping this class, Tuck." Danny said sadly. "I can't afford to fail. I don't want to spend the summer before college in summer school."

"I don't know if you can drop it. The only way you could is if there is another opening in any other class that can work in your schedule."

"I can try…"

"Look, dude, how about I help you after class?"

"Really?" Danny looked up hopefully.

Tucker nodded, smiling encouragingly at his friend. "Yeah, Sam's good at this class too. She has it in the afternoons and gets the same assignments. She wouldn't mind helping."

Danny considered the offer, then smiled. He didn't know where he'd be if it weren't for his two best friends. "Alright. Thanks."

"No problem."

The bell went off and Mr. Masters walked in. Danny tried to make himself look as small as possible. Unfortunately, Mr. Masters wasn't having it and made it a point to call Danny out several times. This only infuriated the young man. What the hell was Mr. Masters' problem with him? He picked on Danny the most for no apparent reason. Well, maybe the one-on-one he had on the first day of school hadn't been ideal but still! It didn't merit the teacher being so harsh on him and constantly put Danny on the spot. When the bell went off, Danny and Tucker quickly gathered their things and tried to rush out the door. It was Friday, so Danny was eager for his two days off to relax and catch up on everything.

"Mr. Fenton, stay behind." Mr. Masters' voice called before Danny could reach the door. Groaning, Danny told Tucker he'd see him at lunch and grouchily made his way towards Mr. Masters. When the last student left, the silver haired man walked to the door and shut it. He calmly approached his seat. Danny glared at the man, not hiding his irritation.

"Yes, Mr. Masters? I have a class I need to go to right now." Danny snapped, wanting to get out of the room.

"I'll give you a pass." The older man responded dismissively, sitting down and interlacing his fingers together on top of the desk. "Mr. Fenton, this is only the first week of class and we've barely _started_ on the hard subjects that we will be going through in the next few weeks and you are already showing poor performance."

"It's not my fault!" Danny said defensively.

Mr. Masters' scoffed. "No? Then who's is it, _mine_?" Danny bit back a retort. "If you were more attentive in my class then perhaps you would actually learn something."

"It's not that easy! It's not like I'm not _trying_." Danny felt his temper rising.

"Well try harder, otherwise you will no longer be allowed into my classroom. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Danny spat, whipping around to leave, not caring about the note he was supposed to get to excuse him from being late. He was too annoyed to think straight. He walked the hallway fuming. He hated how much of a foul mood the man could put him in. He always left the class feeling incompetent. Sighing, he walked into his next class, about 2 minutes late. The teacher was nice enough to let it slide. He slid into his seat and tried to focus on the class but his rage was eating him alive.

When he went to his next class, thankfully, Sam was there. Seeing her best friend, she gave him a hug, which instantly melted his irritation a bit. He sat next to her and explained what happened with Mr. Masters.

"Well his class is a little tough." Sam said soothingly. "Why don't we go to the library and work on his assignment together during lunch?"

Danny was reluctant at the idea but agreed. It's not as if he had a choice. The class started. He hated math but over the years he had gotten better at it. He took more time trying to figure it out and his grades had slightly increased in the subject. He actually made an effort to participate and made sure he understood the problem. Sam occasionally looked proudly at him. He smiled happily, glad he had such a great friend.

After class they made their way to the library. Danny took out his phone to send Tucker a quick text telling him where they would be. Tucker replied saying he would join them and sneak some food for them. Grinning, his mood lighter now, Danny sat down with Sam at a table and took out the assignment Mr. Masters had given them. Sam went over it patiently with him but Danny still had trouble understanding. He became frustrated. Tucker caught up with them 15 minutes later, discreetly slipping them food. Danny was thankful for the distraction. He munched on his apple as they worked together on the assignment. Danny's luck seemed to worsen when he heard a familiar voice.

"Mr. Fenton, what a surprise to see you in the library. I wasn't aware that you had any knowledge of its location." Mr. Masters mocked in a drawled tone. Danny's grip on his pen tightened significantly and he tried to ignore his teacher. However, it proved to be pointless. "And what's this? Is that an apple I see in your hand? I'm sure you're aware of the rules of having food in the library."

Sam and Tucker clearly had their food out, but Mr. Masters did not comment on it. Tucker and Sam exchanged looks and Danny felt his temper flare. He cast a nasty glare at his teacher. "Leave me alone!" his hissed angrily.

"I would if you would stop being such a rule breaker. Detention, Fenton."

"What?! But it's Friday!"

"Perhaps you should have thought about that before you decided to bring food into the library. This is not a cafeteria."

"I'm only here because I have to work on _your assignment_."

"Not my problem. Throw your food out and see me after school today for detention."

Danny's face was red with anger. It didn't help that Vlad was smirking smugly down at him. Danny threw out the apple and sat back down, grumbling angrily. His teacher left the library. Tucker looked sympathetically at Danny.

"That's rough, dude. That guy really hates ya."

"You think?" Danny bit out, no longer wanting to work on the assignment.

"What's that guy's problem?" Sam asked, also annoyed at how her best friend was being treated.

Danny shrugged in response and put his assignment away. "I don't know." He wanted to go home. He was angry and frustrated.

"Danny, you should go to the principle. Complain to him about it. He can't talk to you like that." Sam said determinedly, not liking the situation.

"It's whatever Sam. I don't want to deal with it."

"Well you have to!" she insisted.

Luckily Danny didn't have to reply. The bell rang and they immediately got up to head to their next class. Danny distracted his friends by talking about a different class. Thankfully, it worked, although Sam looked disapprovingly at him. When Danny dropped off his friends to their class, he walked to his. He walked in just as the bell went off. He spent the entire class sulking. The next class he had with Tucker and entertained himself by doodling on back of his friend's shirt. The incredulous look Tucker gave him when he realized what Danny had done cheered him up a bit.

After his last class, Sam and Tucker walked Danny to Mr. Masters' classroom where Danny would be serving his detention. He waited outside the door, dreading the seconds that passed by.

"Just go in and get it over with." Sam said, shoving him towards the door.

"I don't want to! Besides, I have a minute left before I have to go in."

"You really think a minute is going to make a difference? Just go in Danny. It's just your first week here and you already got yourself a detention. That's not good."

"I know that Sam! I don't need you to rub it in my face!" he snapped. He didn't mean to, he was just angry. Sam seemed to withdraw and Danny felt guilty. He mumbled an apology. "I'll see you guys tomorrow?"

"Yeah dude, we'll meet up at the Nasty Burger." Tucker smiled encouragingly.

Smiling slightly, Danny waved his friends off and went inside the classroom. His expression turned sour as he saw Vlad sitting at his desk, immersed in his paperwork. He looked up when he heard the door close. "Ah, Mr. Fenton." He glanced at the clock. "Right on time. Take a seat right here." He pointed to the desk right in front of him.

Reluctantly, Danny did what he was told and sat down. His teacher said nothing after and Danny wondered if he should risk taking out his assignment to work on. Forget it, he'd do it later. He didn't want to think about it right now. It's not like he would understand any of it. His teacher continued to ignore him and Danny was left to stare out the window and day dream. He couldn't wait for his weekend to start. He would get his assignments done early so he could go ghost hunting.

The minutes ticked by painfully slowly. Danny was ready to pull the hair out of his head. He examined the man in front of him. Vlad was handsome, Danny couldn't deny it. Too bad he was probably his parent's age and wouldn't look at a teenager. He wondered if the man is married? Or have a family? He probably wasn't gay, anyway. He was such a _jerk_ though. Danny concluded that he needed a boyfriend. Something to distract himself from an older man he could never have. He shook his head at the thought. Why on earth would he want Mr. Masters anyway? Even if the man was hot, his attitude was not attractive. … Well, a little bit, sometimes.

His teacher glanced up and Danny immediately moved his eyes away. He blushed a little in embarrassment, ashamed he almost got caught _staring_ at the man. He didn't notice Vlad raise a curious brow at him.

"Mr. Fenton."

"Hm?" Danny dully acknowledged.

"I have your latest assignment here."

"Hm…"

"You've earned yourself another D."

"Hmm…" Danny was angry but quickly made it seem like he didn't care. Honestly, he was a little surprised. He thought for sure he would get an F.

Vlad let out an annoyed sigh. Danny spared a glance at the older man. Vlad was looking at him like he was an enigma. Well, it wasn't his fault he had such a lousy teacher. How anyone was going to pass was beyond Danny. Well, then again, Tucker and Sam weren't doing so bad in his class. Maybe he could put more effort into trying to learn. He did for Math and that somewhat paid off.

"Judging by the look on your face, you don't really care, do you? Well perhaps you'll care when I tell you that if I do not see improvement within the next week, I will fail you and have you go to a remedial class for the rest of the year."

Danny bit the inside of his cheek to force himself from snapping back. He was already in trouble, he didn't need to make it worse. "Why don't you save yourself the trouble and just fail me now? That's what you want to do anyway, isn't it?" Danny said bitterly.

"It's not something I want to do, Fenton. In fact, I want you to succeed. The only way you can, however, is if you stop playing around and _do the work_."

"I'm not playing around!" Danny snapped. "It's just the first week! Cut me some slack!"

"That's precisely my point!" Vlad shouted angrily, looking furiously at Danny. "It's only the first week. Do you think it's just going to get easier? That these grades will _magically_ raise themselves? No! You need to work hard to earn a good grade. I've seen your records, Mr. Fenton, and I will not let you just scrap by like these other teachers. Why they take pity on you, I'll never know. Perhaps it's because your _sister_ was such a success in this school." Vlad taunted, smirking. "She never had problems. In fact, I heard from a co-worker that she entered an Ivy League school. Just where do you think you'll end up, a community college that will only prepare you for employment at the Nasty Burger?"

"Dude, what is your problem?!" Danny slammed his hands on the desk and promptly shot up in his seat. He knew he was raising his voice but he didn't care. Vlad had hit a sore spot by mentioning his sister. He knew he could never be as smart as her but at least she had been fortunate enough to not have to fight ghosts and protect their city. "Get off my back, it's none of your business how my grades are!"

"Sit. Down. Mr. Fenton." Clenching his teeth, Danny reluctantly sat down. "You really need to work on your temper." He smirked. "Do you really think you'll get your way simply by shouting? Learn to control your emotions. You're no longer a child so don't behave like one. No one will take you seriously if you continue to throw these tantrums."

"That's it, I'm leaving. I don't need any of this." Danny grabbed his backpack and made his way to the door.

"So help me Fenton if you walk out that door!" Vlad said threateningly, just as Danny had wrapped his hand on the door handle. Danny weighed his options. He could leave now and just be damned with the consequences. After all, wasn't Mr. Masters just going to fail him anyway? Or should he sit back down, and deal with the insults? The first option was sounding significantly better. Sighing, he withdrew his hand and walked back to his seat. He sat down, his anger rising as he saw the smug look on the man's face.

"Well, seems like there's hope for you after all." Danny didn't comment. "If you're having such trouble in my class, why don't you join me afterschool for extra help?"

Danny reluctantly met the man's gaze. "I didn't even know you offered extra help."

"I'm required to." Vlad muttered. Apparently he hadn't wanted to offer extra help. Danny found it a bit amusing. Why was this type of man teaching a bunch of high school students? However, he didn't want to fail. Seeing no other way out, Danny nodded and agreed to go.

"Excellent. I'll see you Monday."

"But Monday I get to go home early." Danny whined.

"Isn't that unfortunate? Well if you rather fail…"

"Fine! I'll come by on Monday!" Danny shouted exasperatedly, feeling drained. Dealing with Vlad took out a lot more from him than ghost fighting, he realized.

"Good. You may leave now."

He still had a few minutes left of his detention but wasn't about to test his luck. Quickly, he shot out of his seat and made his way to the door, whipping his phone out to text his friends and let them know he got out early. He really should have known better.

"Mr. Fenton, cell phone." Mr. Masters' called out.

Danny groaned. "Oh _come on_. You said my detention is over!"

"Yes, but you're still in my classroom. Don't let me see it again."

Letting out an annoyed huff, Danny put his cell phone in his pocket and yanked the door open. He left hurriedly. Once he was safely outside, he sent his message to his friends, his fingers pushing at the buttons harsher than necessary. They were sympathetic towards his obvious anger. Scowling, Danny made his way home. His parents were there, and they cheerfully asked how his first week of school went. Danny grunted some reply before heading to his bedroom and shutting it closed. He collapsed on his bed and stared morosely at his pillow.

How was he going to deal with seeing Mr. Masters after school now? It was bad enough seeing the man during class and sometimes in the hallways. It was just plain cruel. Danny let out of a frustrated sigh. Regardless of how he felt, he needed to pass. He'd feel like an utter loser if he went to summer school before college while his friends didn't have to. The seventeen year old took off his backpack and took out his assigned homework's. He decided to tackle the math and science ones first, then work his way through English. His last assignment was Mr. Masters'. He worked late into the night. When he glanced at the time, he was surprised to see it was already 11o'clock at night. Just as he touched his business assignment, his ghost sense went off. Grinning, he was thankful for the excus—distraction, and switched to his ghost form. After all, protecting the city and his family was a bit more important than one stupid homework.

**AN: That's it for now. I hope you guys can enjoy this. If not, I'll have to stop lol I've kinda sort of got the idea of what I want and it's ridiculously long. … I need to learn to stop doing that lol **


	3. The Note

**AN: After much insistence and encouragement from my beta, Raininglullaby, I decided to continue this fic haha. I'm not sure if this one is really as liked, but it's worth a shot right? I hope you guys can enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom. … but in a fanfic, I can do whatever I want with them :D**

Danny met up with his friends at the Nasty Burger. Since it was Saturday, they decided to hang out at the arcade and go to the movies after. Danny spent a good hour and a half ranting about Mr. Masters, and was thankful his friends put up with it. After they finished catching a movie, they walked to the park together. Danny rested his back against a tree, Sam resting her head on his lap and Tucker resting his on hers. They enjoyed the peacefulness of the evening. Danny felt himself start to relax. It had been a stressful week and it was great not to have to think about everything. He yawned tiredly, noticing the concerned glance from Sam.

"What?" He asked.

"You look tired. What happened?" Sam asked worriedly.

"Oh, Skulker was in the area last night. He put up a good fight and took me longer than I expected to catch him in the thermos. I sent him back the ghost zone right before I caught up with guys today."

She frowned, something obviously bothering her. "Danny, I think you need to cut down on the ghost hunting."

Danny felt his good mood shortening. Patiently, he asked, "Why?"

Tucker watched his friends from the corner of his eyes and knew this conversation wasn't going to go over well. Still, Sam replied; "Because you're tired out and it's only the first week of school. I hate to say it, but Mr. Masters is right. You can't just scrap by this year. You need to focus on your grades so you can get into a good college."

"I can't just stop ghost fighting, Sam." Danny said irritably, feeling defensive. "Who's going to defend Amity Park if Danny Phantom isn't around? Valerie is around sometimes but not enough for me to just leave it up to her. It's not like my parents are dependable for that as well. The Guys in White? They're useless!"

Sam knew Danny had a point, but still. "Well what do you plan to do for College? You're not going to stay in Amity Park, are you?"

"I, well, I'm not sure." He sighed. He wanted to go away to experience something different. His friends were planning on going to a different state as well.

"You can't do this forever, Danny." Sam continued gently.

Danny didn't reply. He didn't want to think about it or think about how Sam was right. "I'll see, okay?"

With a sigh, Sam nodded and decided to leave the subject alone. It was a tender one. Tucker was relieved. He didn't want any fights between the three of them. They had a rough time every now and then because they all expressed different opinions on things and it was stressful. Now that they had to think about college, it seemed more important to let petty fights go. He stretched his body out and stared up at the sky. He wished he could help Danny out more with ghost hunting, but Sam was right. They had other things to worry about. Their grades weren't suffering as poorly as Danny's.

Danny went home that night and stared at the assignment he hadn't touched yet. He could ignore it one more day, right? He stayed up that night playing a video game, forcing himself to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind telling him he should be doing something else at the moment. Namely, his neglected assignment. It was pointless to, anyway! It's not like he understood it. He quickly sent Sam a text asking if she would be willing to help him tomorrow. She responded positively. Feeling a bit better, Danny continued playing his game.

Danny woke up in the afternoon. He changed to his ghost form and made his way over to Sam's. He was greeted by her parents and made his way into her bedroom. Without bothering to knock, he went in. Sam was sitting in her chair, reading a book. When she realized Danny was in her room, she dog tagged her book and tossed it aside. She offered Danny an encouraging smile.

"Ready?" She asked light-heartedly.

"As I'll ever be." He grumbled, sitting in the chair next to her. They took out the assignment and started to work on it together. It took a good two hours for them to complete it. Danny was able to scrape through, but he was still frustrated. He hardly understood what the hell Sam was talking about. He was making the effort, truly, but it was just hard. He felt stumped. Sam patted his head.

"You'll get it eventually Danny. Sometimes it takes a little longer for things to click for other people."

Even with her words of encouragement, Danny slammed his head on her table. "I don't have the time for that. I need to get this stuff soon or Masters will fail me."

"He offered you extra help right?" Danny nodded at her question. "Well maybe that will work."

"I hope so."

"Come on, let's go meet up with Tuck. He said he's bored."

Danny smiled, thankful for the distraction. "Alright."

The next day at school, Danny felt a little better about handing in his assignment to Mr. Masters. With Sam's help, he should get a better grade. Luckily, Mr. Masters didn't pick on him so much. Danny was able to relax and focus on the lecture. Today, he understood the lecture a bit more than usual, which was something, but he was still lost. He stopped paying attention when he noticed Tucker trying to slip him a note. When Mr. Masters' wasn't looking, he snatched and discreetly opened it.

_Meet after school today?_

Danny wrote back and waited until Mr. Masters looked away again to hand back his reply.

**Can't. Meeting silver haired douche bag for extra help after.**

_Oh right. Now that I think about it, don't you get to go home early today?_

**I'm supposed to.**

_Harsh. Why don't you just go tomorrow? Just say something came up._

**Trust me, I want to. I don't think he'll buy it though.**

_Probably not. Sorry, dude._

**It's fine. It's just today. Maybe I won't have to go so often. **

Tucker didn't reply but that was mainly because their teacher was now keeping an eye on them. Tucker hid his guilt by taking notes and Danny just met his teacher's gaze with a bored one. The bell rang two minutes later and Danny eagerly got up from his seat. They left before Danny could be stopped to be spoken to. He didn't want to hang around. After lunch, Danny made his way over to his last class for the day before he noticed a note hanging by the door. He read it several times and nearly shouted in frustration.

_No class today due to an emergency. _

He could go home _right now_ damn it! He had nothing to do for the next few hours! All because he had to meet Mr. Masters, Danny was losing an opportunity to leave school extra early. Honestly, he thought about switching to his ghost form and just flying home. He could come back in time to meet with his teacher. Was it worth it though, to go home just to have to come back? The flight was short, but once he got home he would just want to stay there. He decided to chance it. He went over to his locker and left his backpack in there. If he left it here at school, he'd feel obligated to come back. That would at least motivate him to return. He grabbed his headphones and put his cell phone in his pocket. Closing his locker, he made sure none of the teachers were around before sneaking out the back door.

He smiled in relief as he walked. All he needed to do now was go behind a tree where he would be out of sight, switch to Phantom, and go home. He paused. He was kind of thirsty and there was a deli close by. It was still early so there was no way a teacher would catch him out of school. Not to mention he wouldn't have a chance of running into Mr. Masters. He walked into the deli, putting his headphones on and blasting his music. He casually walked down the aisle, glancing at the offered snacks. He decided on a bag of chips and a bottle of soda. After paying for them, he calmly walked out, trying to ignore a sinking feeling he was being watched. It must be his paranoia acting up, is all.

He drank some of his soda knowing he couldn't keep ignoring the feeling, which was becoming more apparent as he walked to his hiding spot. He stopped short and turned around to check his surroundings. He felt the blood drain from his face when he saw a familiar man glaring disapprovingly down at him. Knowing he was caught, Danny reluctantly pulled his headphones down and glared at the man. What the heck was it with this man always being where Danny didn't want him to be? Vlad Masters approached Danny, a steaming mug in his hands.

"Mr. Fenton. Ditching school already? If I am not mistaken, you are to be in your math class."

"Class was cancelled," Danny explained through clenched teeth.

"And you thought you could just go home? We have an appointment today, or did you forget?" he asked haughtily, stirring the contents in his cup.

"I didn't forget, Mr. Masters, I was going to come back."

"You were going to go home just to come back to school later? I find that hard to believe."

"Believe whatever you want! You can't stop me." With that, Danny yanked his headphones back up and turned to leave. His headphones were yanked off and Danny turned around to face his teacher, his anger rising.

"Just keep in mind one thing, Mr. Fenton, if I don't see you today at our appointed time don't bother returning to my class tomorrow."

Danny yanked his headphones back and didn't reply. He made sure he was a good distance away before switching over to his ghost form and flying home. Once there, he took his time to calm down. He decided a short nap was in order to make himself feel better before he would have to see his most hated teacher. Geez, and he thought Mr. Lancer was a pain. He shut his eyes and promptly fell asleep. He woke up a short time later and glanced at the time. His eyes widened in horror when he realized he had over slept. He had seven minutes to get to Mr. Masters. He quickly switched to his ghost form and raced to Casper High.

Danny was relieved to see his school within sight and calmed down a bit, knowing he'd make it. He would just have to quickly get his backpack and run to class without being noticed. He was almost there when something hit his back. Yelping in pain, he spun midair to see what it was. Skulker stood only a few feet away from him, holding a gun and an angry scowl on his face.

"Whelp! I've been looking all over for you! It's time to take my revenge for what you did to me a few days ago." He growled, aiming at Danny.

"Ah geez, can we do this another day? I don't have time right now." Danny said hurriedly, looking at his watch. He had four minutes left.

"Well isn't that just too bad?" He shot at Danny, who quickly dodged the attack.

"Seriously Skulker, now isn't a good time!" Danny shot his own blast at Skulker, pleased when it hit him.

"I don't care for your petty schedule!" Skulker replied after recovering from the hit. He flew at Danny with the intent of defeating him. Danny, mind racing, fought Skulker. With luck on his side, he was able to defeat him quickly. He didn't even bother putting him in the thermos. The way Danny had destroyed his equipment he didn't have to worry about Skulker. He flew as fast as he could to his school, phased through his locker to grab his backpack and changed back to his human self in the bathroom. He ran to Mr. Masters' office, mentally cursing at his luck. He was late. He was five damn minutes late. He pushed open the door, panting. Vlad glanced up at him and sneered in disdain.

"Mr. Fenton, so gracious of you to show up. You're late."

Danny flinched and closed the door behind him, ignoring the man's tone and walking in. "Yeah, I know, I'm sorry about that. Something happened and I got here late."

"I don't care for your poor excuse. I shouldn't even bother with you, Fenton. I offer you an opportunity to improve and you just throw it back at my face. Well, if that's the case, since you don't care then I certainly don't. I'm not the one who needs to pass; I've already passed that stage in my life and succeeded, unlike you. Go home, and don't bother showing up tomorrow." Vlad turned back to the paperwork he was grading.

Danny stood frozen in his spot. He felt sick dread and anger boil from his stomach and spread throughout his body. He wanted to scream and curse, but most importantly, he wanted to pound the handsome man's face into the ground. It hurt, to be so casually dismissed and be told that he didn't care. It wasn't his fault! If it hadn't been for Skulker, he would have made it on time. It's not like he could just tell his teacher that. His identity was a secret for a reason. Frustrated, he stood rooted to the spot. He didn't want to fail. He wanted a chance to pass, but Mr. Masters was ready to fail him and probably had just been looking for an excuse to.

Vlad glanced up at him again when he didn't hear Danny leave. He raised a mock brow at him. "Didn't you hear me, Fenton? I said leave."

"No."

"Pardon me?"

"I said: no! I'm not leaving! This isn't fair! I wasn't late on purpose! Something came up and it made me late. I'm trying, Mr. Masters, really, I am! I made it here, didn't I? That has to mean something. I know I'm late but that doesn't mean I don't care! You can't just dismiss me like this just because you think I'm making up excuses! I'm _not_! I _do _care about passing your class. It's why I'm standing right here in the first place!"

His teacher scoffed. "If you had truly cared you would have made it a point to be here on time. In fact, after I had made the effort to stress to you how important this appointment was, you should have been here a good 10 minutes early."

"Mr. Masters, please! I didn't mean to be late. I swear I'll be on time next time, I promise!" Danny was humiliated for begging, but he had no choice. At least, not one he could clearly see right now.

"Don't make promises you have no intentions of keeping."

Danny growled in frustration. "I have every intention of keeping it! Just stop hating me for a second and give me a chance!"

Vlad stared at Danny for a moment. Danny felt his legs shaking from the gaze and was just about to give up. His shoulders sagging, he let out a sigh. What was the point? Mr. Masters was going to fail him anyway and if he didn't understand the lectures during class, how was he going to understand them even after? Resigning to his fate, he figured he might as well just go home. He looked up when he heard Mr. Masters talking to him.

"Grab a chair and pull it here."

Danny blinked in surprise but did what he was told. He grabbed the chair and sat down next to his teacher. He pulled out his assignment and notes he had taken in class. Vlad took it and scanned over Danny's notes, an unreadable expression on his face. Danny felt relieved that Mr. Masters was giving him a chance. He sat anxiously waiting for his teacher to say something but he was busy reading his notes. Now that he was sitting so close to Vlad, he could smell the man's intoxicating cologne. Blushing slightly, he took a moment to admire the man's attractive body and face. The man made him feel angry, nervous and fluttery. It was annoying.

Finally, Vlad spoke. "You take decent notes. How you are able to read your chicken scratch is beyond me but at least I can tell you're somewhat attentive in my class." Vlad said with a bored tone, flipping to the next page of notes. "What did you have problems understanding today?"

Danny swallowed before answering. "Uh, can you go over…well…everything?" he winced, glancing sheepishly at his teacher.

"You didn't understand _any _of it?" He asked incredulously.

"I understood the last five minutes of the lecture, but nothing else before that."

Rolling his eyes, Vlad let out a frustrated sigh before calmly going over the lesson they had today. Danny listened attentively. Seeing Danny's genuine attempt to try, Vlad softened his expression. They went over the assignment together. Danny found it a bit harder to concentrate than usual. He had a better understanding of it now but it was hard to focus when Mr. Masters was hovering over him. It was incredibly distracting. He managed by, making some small mistakes but Vlad patiently helped him through.

Before Danny knew it, he had spent half an hour with his teacher and his assignment was done. He smiled, actually proud of himself. Seeing the pleased expression on his teacher's face, Danny smiled shyly. He never thought the man would ever look at him like that.

"Uh, thanks. That helped a lot." Danny said while putting his assignment and books away.

"Not a problem, Mr. Fenton. You may see me after school whenever you want. Your latest assignment was a bit of an improvement."

"What'd I get?" Danny asked curiously.

"C+." Vlad smirked. "A remarkable improvement on your part."

Danny sighed. "Well, better than an F."

Vlad smiled, making his already handsome face even more appealing. "Seeing the work you did on this assignment, you're getting an A."

Danny was surprised. "Really? Awesome."

Vlad let out a low chuckle, causing a shiver to race down Danny's spine. It was a pleasant shiver, one that Danny knew he had to ignore. He _really_ needed a boyfriend. "Don't be late again. I won't be so generous next time." Vlad's tone was a warning one, and Danny knew better than to ignore it.

"Yes, Mr. Masters." Danny stood up and put the chair back in its rightful spot. "Thanks again. Later."

"Goodbye, Mr. Fenton."

Danny walked out of the office with a happy smile. For once, he felt good. He decided to go to his locker so he could drop off the books he didn't need anymore. When he opened his locker, a piece of paper slipped out and fell onto the floor. Curious, Danny picked it up and unfolded the note, looking around the empty hallway to see if anyone was there who could have left it. Seeing no one, he read the note.

_Don't give up on trying, Daniel. You're smarter than you think. Hard work pays off, you'll see. _

Danny raised a brow at the note. It wasn't signed and he wondered who could have put it in his locker. Who cared about Danny enough to slip in a note of encouragement? It made him smile slightly but he then frowned as he thought about it. No one calls him Daniel. How strange. Shrugging it off, he slipped the note into his pocket and put his books away. After, he went home, feeling oddly light.

**A/N: I apologize for the length. I didn't realize it was this long O_o Well, I hope you guys liked it . **


	4. Someone to Talk To

**An: This was beta'd by Raininglullaby and I thank her for it ^^ Thank you everyone who's reviewed and are following/favoriting this fic. I hope you all can enjoy!**

Danny wanted badly to hit his head against something in frustration. He was going to be late! He had overslept again. He had stayed up way past midnight fighting off ghosts and returning them into the ghost zone. It was _exhausting_. Running down the school hallway, he shoved a few fellow senior students out of his way, hastily shouting back an apology. He couldn't be late to Mr. Masters' class. Especially not when he had been proving he was making an effort to do better. The bell went off the second his foot stepped into the classroom. He smiled in relief and walked to his seat behind Tucker. Tucker smiled at him in greeting before turning around and facing the front of the classroom.

Danny tried really hard not to fall asleep. He fought to stay awake, knowing he could take a nap in his next class. His History teacher was pretty lax so he knew he could get away with it. Danny gulped when Mr. Masters handed out a piece of paper to each student. He suppressed a groan when he noticed what he held. A quiz! He was too tired to focus. With a valiant effort, he tried his hardest to answer the questions, but caught himself dozing off a few times. The second time his head drooped to sleep, he felt a rough poke at his shoulder, jolting him awake. He glanced up to see Mr. Masters glaring down at him. He swallowed and went back to answering the rest of the questions. He felt like he did fairly well, though he was too tired to really think about it.

After the class was dismissed, Danny and Tucker walked out together. Danny let out a long yawn.

"How did you do on the quiz?" Tucker asked.

"Not bad." Danny said in between another yawn.

"What happened? Ghost fighting again?" Danny nodded. "You should have called Sam or me. We would've helped."

"At 2 in the morning?" Danny asked sarcastically. Truth be told, he had almost called his friends to help him, but had decided against it. His friends had been helping him for years, and he realized he wasn't always going to have them around. Once they parted ways for college, they would each have their own lives to attend to. He couldn't rely on them forever and it wasn't fair of him to expect them to lose sleep like he was and suffer when he took it upon himself to protect Amity Park.

"You know we would've." Tucker said insistently.

"I'll keep that in mind next time." Danny replied dismissively. When he went into his next class, he quickly went to his seat and took a nap. Before he knew it, the bell went off, waking him up. He stretched his lax muscles. He had a free period now so he went to find his friend Sam and followed her to her next class. He smirked and snuck in with her. He sat behind her and kept her entertained since the teacher didn't notice Danny was in the class. Sam giggled at the jokes Danny would whisper to her. It was an easy class for Sam so she didn't mind the distraction.

After the class, Danny walked Sam to her locker and they made their way over to their next class, which they had together. Danny was still tired and decided he would get himself coffee at the cafeteria. He asked his teacher if he could be excused to go to the bathroom and when permission was granted, he hurriedly bought himself an ice coffee at the cafeteria. He was on his way back to his class when he remembered he forgot one of the books he needed for his current class. Groaning, he made his way back to his locker and quickly phased his hand into it and grabbed the book he needed. He was surprised when his hand encountered another note. Not having time to reflect on it, he shoved the note into his book and made it back into his class, hiding the ice coffee. When the teacher turned around to write on the board, Danny placed his cup on the table and opened his book to take out the note.

_You look tired today, Daniel. You should really try to get more sleep. It'll help you stay focused in class. You can't afford to be sleeping in them. You want to do well this year, don't you? I know you can do it._

Danny stared at the note, not sure how to feel about it. It was nice to see the concern but who was it from? Obviously someone was paying close attention to him but why? And why bother caring how he does in school? He wondered if it was Sam or Tucker leaving these notes but dismissed the thought. They would never call him Daniel and the way the notes were written just didn't seem to fit either of his friends. It was kind of creepy to be getting these notes, but a little flattering. Shrugging it off, he hid the note away in his pocket and focused on the class. He finished his ice coffee, feeling the caffeine race through his system and give him the boost he needed to stay awake.

After school, he shyly made his way to his business teacher's office. Hesitating, he knocked on the door. He shyly poked his head in after hearing a faint 'come in'.

"Mr. Masters?" Danny asked, stepping in.

Vlad was in usual seat, grading the quizzes. He hadn't looked up to see Danny. "Mr. Fenton. To what do I owe this unexpected visit?"

Danny gulped but forced himself to speak. "Do you have time to uh…go over today's lecture with me?"

Vlad paused, his pen hovering over the paper he was grading and finally met Danny's gaze. His expression was blank, making Danny uncomfortable. Finally, Vlad returned to his paper. "Grab a chair."

Danny did what he was told and again took out his notes. Vlad finished grading the paper and moved the stack away. He glanced down at the notebook. "You didn't take many notes today." His tone was laced with disapproval.

"Sorry." Danny muttered softly, hoping Mr. Masters wouldn't question why. It wasn't his fault…technically.

"Sorry isn't going to cut it. I had to wake you up today during the quiz. I didn't appreciate that."

Danny felt his face burn with anger. Why did he have to have such a jerk for a teacher? He glared into the disapproving glare his teacher was giving him before taking a deep breath and forcing himself to calm down. "It won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't. Now, pay attention."

They went over the lecture. Danny asked questions every now and again. Vlad patiently answered them all. After twenty minutes, Danny felt he had a better grasp of the lesson and thanked his teacher.

"Try to get some sleep tonight, Mr. Fenton."

"I will." Danny said dismissively, putting the chair back. "Thanks again for your time."

His teacher didn't respond. Danny calmly left the office and went home. He did his homework and studied for a few upcoming exams. After, he spoke to Sam and Tucker on the phone and went online to play some video games. He heard his parents in the lab, focused on some invention they were making. He was glad his parents weren't overbearing. He thought about telling Sam and Tucker about the notes he's received but then thought better of it. This was something he wanted to keep to himself for now.

"Detention, Fenton."

"What for?!"

"For interrupting my class with your pointless chatter. Also, hand over your cellphone."

"I wasn't even talking! And no, I won't give you my phone. It just fell out of my pocket, I wasn't using it!"

"One more word out of you and I'll have you in detention for the rest of the _semester_. Now hush up and hand over your phone."

Angrily, Danny stood up from his seat and thrust the electronic onto Mr. Masters' waiting hand. He went back to his seat, seething. A month and a half had gone by without much incident. He had been seeing Mr. Masters after school at least three times a week. His grades had gone from a solid D to a B-. Mr. Masters still called out and picked on Danny in class, and sometimes outside of it, but Danny had been able to brush it off. The ghost hunting had been minimal so he actually had time to study. His grades were slowly but surely getting better. Just in time, too, since next month he would have to apply for the colleges he wanted to go to. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to go to the college in Wisconsin. It was recommended and had the programs he wanted. It was far from Amity Park, but not much so that he couldn't visit often.

Mr. Masters continued his lesson, ignoring the seething teen that was glaring daggers at him. Danny had thought, for a moment, that his teacher actually wasn't _so bad_, and then he had to go and pull this stunt. He hadn't even been talking! Not only that, when he shifted in his seat to get comfortable, his phone had slipped out of his pocket. He bent to retrieve it just in time for Vlad to turn around and spot him. Just his luck; he didn't want his phone to be taken away. He couldn't afford to get a new one anytime soon and his parents would be furious with him, assuming the worst. He decided he'd fight for it after school during his detention, which he didn't deserve.

The rest of the day proved to be just as miserable. He failed a test in History, forgot about the assignment he had been given for his English class, lost the book for his chemistry class, was tripped on his way to gym, and had to share food with Tucker because he forgot his lunch money. By the end of the day, he was a wreck. He now had to go see Mr. Masters and that thought didn't improve his mood. Grumbling, he made his way into the classroom for his detention, Sam promising she would see him after. When he walked in, Vlad was on his phone. He didn't even acknowledge Danny walking in. Glaring at the man, Danny took a seat far away from him, only to be told to sit in the front where Vlad could see him. Danny was at his wits end and was using every ounce of self-control he could muster to not _yell_ at the infuriating man.

The detention was long. Vlad didn't say a word to him and Danny made sure to ignore him. He stared out the window, in a foul mood. He just wanted to go home. Actually, avoiding his home would be a good thing to do today. His parents were apparently in some sort of fight and constantly yelling. He supposed he could just stay out and return home in time for his curfew, if the ghosts didn't bother him. When his detention was over, he stood up and made his way to Vlad's desk, waiting for his teacher to acknowledge him. It took a good five minutes before Vlad looked up at him. Danny, at this point, was biting the inside of his cheek.

"Yes, Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Masters asked in a bored tone.

Danny silently counted till 10 before responding. "Mr. Masters, I want my phone back. It wasn't fair of you to take it."

Vlad raised a brow, silently challenging Danny. "Life isn't fair, Mr. Fenton. It's a lesson we all have to learn the hard way. You're not getting it back and that's final."

"Come on! I wasn't even using it! It fell out of my pocket!"

"I had already warned you that if I see it out again in my class it would be taken away. You didn't heed it, therefore, suffer the consequences. Not only that, Mr. Fenton, your grades are lowering again. I thought we already had a chat about this?"

"It was just one F." Danny mumbled defensively, knowing that was a stupid thing to say.

Vlad narrowed his eyes and Danny could clearly see the anger radiating off the other man. "One F is enough to lower your average down back to a _D_. Is that really what you want to show the colleges you apply for?"

"No." Danny bit out angrily.

"So then why are you going back to how you were before? I expected better of you, Fenton. Now I'm starting to think my expectations were much too high. You barely manage to come on time to my class."

Danny closed his eyes in time to hide the flash of neon green. This man just made him so angry and that wasn't what he needed right now. "Think what you want!" Danny shouted, jerking around to grab his backpack and stomped his way out. He all but slammed the door shut as he left. Sam was waiting for him by the door, a look of surprise on her face as she saw her best friend's angry expression. She calmly approached him and tried to calm him down.

Sighing, Danny allowed her to pull him into a hug. It didn't get rid of his seething anger but it calmed him down a bit. She rubbed his arm soothingly.

"You okay?" She asked pointlessly.

"No."

"Didn't get your phone back?" Danny shook his head. "Forget about it. Let's just get out of here."

"Thanks for staying. You didn't have to."

"It's cool. I thought we could go grab dinner together."

Danny smiled a little. "Alright. That sounds nice."

He returned the hug. The door opened at that exact moment and Vlad Masters walked out. His eyes whipped to the hugging couple and he stared at them with an unreadable expression. Swallowing, Danny and Sam parted and moved away. Vlad watched them go until they were out of sight.

Time with Sam was exactly what Danny needed. They talked, laughed, and goofed around. He could feel his stress melt away. They went to a diner and had dinner together. Tucker was home, working on a research paper and promised he'd join them next time. Danny walked Sam home, dropping her off and giving her a hug in thanks. Smiling, he left and decided it was still early enough for him to not go home. He decided to walk to the park. When he got there, he shoved his hand in his pockets and sat on an empty bench, looking out into the night sky. It was a bit chilly now that it was almost November. His hoodie was a bit warm, but he still occasionally shivered.

He didn't know how long he sat there. He shifted his gaze from the sky to the floor, lost in his own thoughts. Jazz would be visiting soon, saying she had a break mid-November. He had been surprised to hear that. She hadn't gone the year before, saying she had too much to study for and couldn't afford to ignore it. She made an effort to contact Danny when she could to ask how he was doing, but it didn't feel the same. Danny before at least had his sister who he could talk to when he was stressed out. Well, sometimes. She had her own life now though and was much too wrapped up in her studies to focus on Danny's problems.

His parents were great, sure, he loved them, but they sometimes got carried away with their ghost hunting inventions to really pay much attention to Danny. Which was fine, Danny understood, but it did make him feel a bit lonely. Sam and Tucker were still around but Danny could feel a small rift starting to tear between them. Before, they bonded immensely over ghost hunting. Now, however, they didn't have time. They had to study and were preoccupied with college applications, which also had Danny stressed out. He felt overwhelmed. Not to mention Mr. Masters, who seemed to genuinely hate Danny at least every other day. He couldn't be anywhere without spotting the man who appeared to be looking for an excuse to give Danny detention or at least reprimand him.

Danny was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a figure sit beside him. From the corner of his eye, he caught a steaming cup being offered to him. Surprised, he looked up to see who it was and nearly groaned. Of course. What was Mr. Masters doing out at the park so late at night? And why was he holding out a cup to him? And just why, oh why, couldn't Danny catch a break?

"Mr. Masters?"

"Hello, Mr. Fenton. You look like you could use this." He offered the cup again.

Danny stared at it before wearily accepting it. He opened the lid and took a sniff, surprised when he smelled hot chocolate. He closed the lid and took a tentative sip. Instantly, his cool body felt warm. "Thanks." He mumbled lowly, looking away from the man.

"Not a problem, my boy."

Danny awkwardly shifted in his seat, wondering why his teacher didn't leave. He sipped at his hot chocolate, trying not to pay too much mind to the man beside him. It was incredibly difficult. He could feel the nervous flutter in his stomach, even more so now that they weren't on school grounds. He decided maybe talking would make the man go away, or at least make it less awkward.

"Uh, so, what are you doing here?" Danny asked, trying to sound casual. When he saw the man smirking at him, he knew he had failed. He blushed slightly.

"I was going to ask you that. You have class in the morning. Why aren't you home?"

Danny glared at the man. "That's not really any of your business."

"I suppose not, but this is exactly why you are tired and almost late every morning to my class." Vlad said disapprovingly.

Danny clenched the cup in his hands. "Look, I didn't come here to get lectured, all right? If that's what you're here for please go away. I don't want to hear it right now."

Vlad paused before saying, "It may not be what you want, but it is something you _need_ to hear."

"You're not my dad, go away."

"I am not your father but you still need to show some respect."

Angry, Danny stood up from his seat and tossed his unfinished drink into the trashcan beside him, ready to storm off. Vlad caught his wrist before he could and forced him to sit back down. Danny tried to pull away from his grasp but couldn't.

"Mr. Fenton, calm down. I didn't mean to upset you. Please, calm down."

Danny stopped struggling. There was something in his teacher's tone that made him stay in his seat. He didn't know why. Vlad let go of him when Danny didn't seem like he was going to run away. There was an awkward silence. Danny didn't know what to say or what Vlad wanted with him. Vlad let out a little sigh and tried again.

"Mr. Fenton, is something bothering you?"

Danny glanced at his teacher and bit back a smart-ass retort. He was surprised to see the genuine care in those blue eyes. His anger deflated slightly. "There's just a lot on my mind." He answered truthfully.

"Have you talked to anyone about what's been troubling you?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"No one has the time. They're all busy with their own thing." He didn't sound resentful because frankly he wasn't. He understood perfectly that everyone was just busy. He was old enough to be able to take care of himself.

Vlad was silent. They stared at the playground in front of them before Vlad finally spoke. "I have the time. What's troubling you?"

Danny was surprised by his teacher's response. Vlad almost looked reproachable. Danny snorted at the thought. If only that man knew he was one of Danny's reasons for being so stressed out. Danny just shrugged, uncomfortable at the idea of unloading to his hateful teacher.

"Oh come now, Daniel, I am more than willing to listen."

Danny was surprised of the use of his fist name. Hesitating for only a moment, he let out a huff and responded, "I'm stressed out. I have to apply to college soon and every time I start to get decent grades, something happens and I'm back to where I started. My friends are too busy for me sometimes, and I understand 'cause I sometimes am too, but it's like, we're growing apart. Not completely, but it just feels different. My sister's away at college and I hardly talk to her anymore. I didn't think I would, but I actually _miss_ her bugging me and giving me advice when I didn't want it. My parents are home, too wrapped up in their own thing to acknowledge me sometimes or they fight loud enough that the neighbors could hear them. I don't want to deal with it. I just want to be alone but when I am alone, I wish someone was there. It's … weird." He finished lamely, feeling more depressed. He shivered again when a gust of wind blew by.

Danny continued to moodily stare at the ground, not sure why he had told all that to his teacher. It wasn't as if he cared, right? Even if he had offered to listen, it's not like it would actually do anything. Danny startled when he felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulder and pull him to an even warmer body. He gulped, his face flaming as he subconsciously leaned into the warmth. His mind was screaming at him to move away, but refused. The offered warmth was so good to his shivering body. Not only that, it felt soothing and relaxing.

"That's life." Vlad said calmly. "It can be difficult at times, but it will get better eventually, it always does. Your grades may slip but you are capable of fixing them. When you put your mind to it, you're capable of anything. I know you are." Danny felt warmth flush throughout his body at the compliment. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered rapidly, making him feel dizzy. "As for your friends, that's part of growing up. However, if they are truly your friends, they'll stick around even after you graduate. You may not find time for each other like before, but with enough effort, you'll be able to sustain the friendship for many years. If not, that is what college is for. You'll meet new people in your life. Some will stay, others won't. Regardless, cherish each encounter."

Danny felt himself calming. Vlad's voice was low and comforting. It made him feel better. He rested his head against the man's chest, hearing the other's heartbeat. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Danny started to feel drowsy. He yawned tiredly; missing the affectionate smile Vlad was giving him.

"Tired, Daniel?"

Danny nodded. "I should probably head home." He was reluctant to leave. How often did a hot teacher who Danny was crushing on hold him?

Vlad chuckled softly. "That would be a wise idea."

With a blush, Danny pulled away. "Thanks. You didn't have to listen to me whine."

"It wasn't any trouble, Daniel. You may talk to me whenever you feel the need to." He pulled out something from his pocket and handed to Danny. Danny was surprised to see his cellphone. He looked unsurely at the man, who offered a warm smile. "You may call me, except when you are in school." He gave Danny a stern look. "And don't have your cellphone out in my classroom, regardless of the reasoning."

Danny didn't test his luck. He took his phone back and noted down Vlad's number. He glanced up shyly at the man and gave a small smile. "Thanks, Mr. Masters."

Vlad returned the smile with a smirk. "You may call me Vlad when we're outside of school and _only_ when we're outside of school."

"O-oh, okay … Vlad." He tested out the name on his tongue and felt deliriously happy. Flushing, he got up from his seat and walked home, a genuine smile on his face. He dreamt of Vlad that night.

**AN: Hope you guys liked it!**


	5. Second Admirer

**AN: Thank you everyone for your lovely reviews! And special thanks for Raininglullaby for being an awesome beta! Hope you guys enjoy this next chapter :)**

The next day Danny received a note in his locker.

_Chin up, little badger. You look so down. Things will get better, you'll see. Stay positive and remember there are people out there who truly care for you. You just have to keep an eye open. _

Danny stared at the message. Little badger? What an odd nickname. The note cheered him up a bit, but it was still creepy. He wished whoever it was that was leaving him notes would just say who they are. However, Danny didn't have time to reflect on it. A blue ghost mist slipped out of his mouth and he instantly switched to his ghost half. It was just some ghost looking to cause trouble. Danny took care of him quickly enough so that he would walk in to his class on time. School went by fairly normal. He put a conscious effort to participate more and it paid off. After school, Danny was able to hang out with Sam and Tucker. They did their homework together and then spent the rest of the evening playing video games.

"Have you started on your application yet?" Sam asked the boys as she furiously pressed the buttons on her game controller.

"I have." Danny said proudly, glad he wasn't behind for once.

"Not yet." Tucker admitted, looking slightly ashamed. "I kind of forgot. I'll do it tomorrow. Can one of you text me tomorrow and remind me?"

"I'll do it." Sam said and then cheered. "HA! Take that! Kicked BOTH your butts!"

Danny and Tucker scowled playfully. "Rematch." They demanded.

They played well into the night before they had to go home. Once his friends were gone, Danny took a hot relaxing shower and changed into his pajamas. He jumped onto his bed and took out his phone to check to see if anyone messaged him. His face heated up and his heart began to race when he saw he had a text from Vlad Masters. Sweating nervously and shaking with anxiety, he opened the text.

_Hello, Daniel. Are you feeling better today?_

Danny's heart fluttered as he read the text. He didn't think his teacher would care enough to text him the next day. He quickly responded back.

_**Yeah, I am. Thanks for asking.**_

_Think nothing of it. You did well on your assignment today. I'm proud of you._

Danny flushed at the compliment and couldn't help but grin like a fool. He took a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

_**Thanks. I couldn't have done it without your help. **_

Danny flinched when he reread his reply. That was such a lame and corny thing to say. He had no way of getting it back, too! Ugh, how embarrassing.

_Don't be modest. You do excellent when you apply yourself. Keep it up. Remember, if something is troubling you, contact me. _

_**Okay, I will … goodnight, Vlad.**_

_Goodnight, Daniel._

Smiling, Danny let out a happy little sigh and went to sleep.

_You're doing great, little badger. Although your temper still needs to be worked on. Regardless, it's lovely to see you smile. _

_You looked tired today. I thought I told you to get more rest? Don't be stubborn. I don't want you slacking now. _

_I can see you're trying harder and doing better, Daniel. I'm very pleased to see the improvement. You also got some sleep last night. You look dashing. _

_Your laughter is sweet, did you know that? I wish I could make you laugh like so more in my presence. I want to be the cause of your smiles and laughter. Is that so wrong? _

_You look like you had a rough day. Don't forget to contact those who will lend you an ear if that'll make you smile again. If not, then perhaps I'll have to make more of an effort to cheer you up._

_Little badger, I'm concerned. Why do you come to class with injuries? If anyone is hurting you, please alert someone. If not, I will have to discover who it is and take it upon myself to ensure they never touch you again. _

Those were the notes Danny had received within the past three weeks of school. They always appeared in his locker, in an envelope now. He wishes he knew who it was that was giving him these notes. They were flattering but so damn weird. This … admirer, he guessed? Whoever it is, pays too much attention to Danny. He focused on his English class and handed in his assignment. He hoped they would reveal themselves. That way, Danny could kindly reject them or ask them out on a date. It seemed as if it was a guy, at least, to Danny. He wasn't sure though. He hoped so.

When the bell rang, he walked to his class, stopping by his locker to retrieve his book. He was surprise to see another note hidden in his locker. Only this time it wasn't in an envelope. It was scrunched up a bit and looked as if it had been hastily written. Confused, he opened the note and read it.

_Hey…Danny…I always wanted to tell u somethin, but it would be weird if I did it in person cuz, well, uknow, im not supposed to like dudes…but I heard u do so mayb its not so weird? I dont kno. We have history though. Not the class. U kno wat I mean. Er, yeah. Hope mayb u can like me bak?_

_-A real cool dude._

Gob smocked, Danny walked to his next class in a daze. Okay, so this note was definitely a guy. A guy who apparently did not know how to write proper English. He could forgive that, if the guy was nice enough. Apparently Danny and him had history? What did that mean? He went over the guys he's encountered so far in his high school life and knew he was familiar with more than a dozen. Not a lot of them were 'supposed' to like guys, he guessed. Whoever _this _guy was, he was definitely nothing like his other … uh … admirer? He bit his lip, wondering if he should talk to Sam and Tucker about it?

Well, maybe not. Sam and Tucker were starting to spend some more time together and Danny could only guess why. He didn't want to interrupt that. Besides, it's not as if the notes mean anything unless one of them fess up who they are. He wondered whom he could talk to about this. Maybe… No… would he? Glancing at his teacher to make sure she wasn't paying attention to him, he whipped out his phone and sent a quick text.

_**Vlad, can I talk to you after school today?**_

He didn't have to wait too long for a reply.

_Daniel, are you texting me during class?_

_**Uh. No? **_

_Daniel…what did I say? _

Danny grinned despite the tone he knew Vlad's voice was in. He made sure the teacher wasn't looking again before responding.

_**If you answer my question, I'll put my phone away and won't take it out till the last bell rings.**_

_I don't see the purpose of the question. You know you can come see me after school for extra help. I've never closed the door on you before._

_**It's not for extra help.**_

_My door is still open to you, Daniel. Now put your phone away and pay attention to your teacher! _

_**Okay, okay. **_

As promised, Danny put his phone away. He anxiously waited for his last class to end before running to Vlad's office. Sam and Tucker had headed home already when they noticed Danny had passed by his locker. He knocked on Vlad's door and walked in when he was given the okay.

"Mr. Masters." Danny greeted with a shy smile.

Vlad was quick to reply. "Fenton, you have detention tomorrow."

Danny groaned. Really, he should have known. "For what?"

"Texting during class. You're lucky I don't take the phone away."

Sighing and then rolling his eyes, he simply accepted it and pulled a chair to sit close to Vlad. Vlad pushed his paper work to the side and gave Danny his attention. "So what is the problem, my dear boy?"

Flushing slightly at being called 'dear', Danny shook his head and tried to think about what he wanted to say. "Umm…Well, something weird has been happening and I don't know who else to talk to."

Vlad looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Danny blushed, this time not because of his teacher. "I've uh…lately, well, for a while now, but, sort of," he stuttered, embarrassed at what he was going to admit. He took a deep breath. "Okay, I've been getting … notes, from… I don't know who. The first one I think is a guy—"

"First one?" Vlad's eyes narrowed, his expression had changed from amusement during Danny's explanation to something else the young teen couldn't name. "Just how many individuals have been leaving you notes?"

Danny was taken aback by the tone. The man looked…annoyed? He hoped it wasn't directed at him. He hadn't done anything wrong! "Um. Two. The first person has been sending me notes since like, the first month of school. I just got another note today from someone totally different."

Vlad's teeth clenched together. "I see. May I see this _note_?"

Still surprised by the annoyed tone, Danny hastily took out the note he found earlier and handed it to his teacher. Vlad snatched the note, his hand crushing the paper as he quickly read through it. He sneered. "No doubt this note is from someone failing their English course." He muttered, scowling down at the note.

Danny laughed. "My thoughts exactly! But anyway, here's this other note I got today from the first person." He handed Vlad the note he received. This time, Vlad was calm as he read over the note, his earlier annoyance gone.

"Hmm… Well, this person doesn't sound idiotic, at least." Vlad paused and shifted his gaze to the second note, his annoyance returning into those blue eyes. "So this… admirer, does it bother you that he is a male?"

"Uh…" Danny blushed brightly and tried not to meet his teacher's gaze. He never thought he would be discussing his sexual orientation with a teacher! Even if it was Vlad, the man he had a huge crush on. "No, I like dudes."

"Is that so?" Embarrassed, Danny nodded. He didn't know what to say. "Interesting, seems we something in common, Daniel."

Danny looked up in surprise. "R-Really?"

"Oh yes. I also am interested in the same sex." He purred.

Danny shivered; surprised he almost let out a low moan. The man was incredibly sexy. He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Do you think they'll tell me who they are eventually? It's nice to be getting notes and all, but I kind of want a boyfriend, you know, physically."

"Physically?" Vlad asked with a raised brow.

Danny felt the blush reach his neck. "Y-You know what I mean! I uh, geez, I only meant that I'd like to be dating someone, not just receiving love notes."

"I see…." Vlad stared at the notes in his hands, his face contemplative. Danny tilted his head to the side at the look. It was silent for a few minutes. Finally, "If these individuals were to reveal themselves to you, would you give either of them a chance?"

Danny thought about it before shrugging. "If I like them, sure. I mean, it kind of depends on who it is, too." He let out a frustrated sigh. "You know, I'm not even sure. Maybe. I won't know until I actually know who it is."

"Don't worry over it, Daniel." He folded the notes and handed them back. "Just be careful. Admirers can sometimes be dangerous." He said seriously.

"I know." Danny smiled, feeling better now that he had gotten a problem off his chest. He put the notes away in his backpack.

"Is there anything else on your mind?" Danny shook his head. "Did you understand today's lesson?" Danny nodded. "Good." Vlad turned back to his paperwork and began grading them. Danny didn't move from his seat.

Danny sat awkwardly in his seat. He wanted to spend more time with Vlad. He didn't know why but being near the man made him feel so giddy, nervous, and a whole bunch of other emotions that was overwhelming, but worth it. However, he couldn't think of an excuse to stay. Truthfully, he had understood today's lesson and he had told Vlad about the notes. He really shouldn't intrude anymore in the man's life. Danny got the feeling he was just being annoying to him now.

"Daniel?" Vlad caught Danny's gaze. "Are you alright? If there is anything else…" he trailed off.

"Oh, uh," Danny flushed in embarrassment. "No, I uh—don't really have to go home and … I… like… being he-… I should go." Thinking he had done enough to embarrass himself and should probably avoid seeing the man for the next couple of days besides in class, he grabbed his backpack and hastily stood up. He would just go home and bury himself in playing video games or ghost hunting instead of having to face the fact that he just behaved like a fool. He placed his hand on the chair to drag it back to its rightful spot but Vlad's hand had shot out and grabbed a hold of his wrist. Danny whipped back in surprise, his body all too aware of Vlad's warmth from a simple touch.

"Do you wish to stay? It's fine if you do. I don't mind the company." Vlad said hastily.

"I don't want to intrude." Danny responded lamely, biting his lower lip.

Vlad smiled, "I'd hardly consider it that. Sit. Do you have any homework to do?"

"…Yeah, I do."

"Well then, get started."

Vlad let go of his wrist and went back to his paperwork. Danny stood there for a moment in disbelief before deciding to just go with it. He sat back down, took out his homework, and worked on it beside Vlad. They sat silently as the minutes ticked away. It was comfortable. Danny didn't feel awkward at all; more calm than anything else. He didn't feel this kind of peace even in his own home. He finished his English homework and decided to do his math, next. Luckily he had done his business assignment during lunch with Sam and his science homework at the library so he wouldn't have too much to do at home. His brows furrowed and he placed the end of the pen cap in his mouth to chew thoughtfully. He stared at the math homework, feeling puzzled. How had the teacher showed him how to do this again?

Deciding to just chance it, he guessed the answers for the first few problems. As long as it looked completed, the teacher wouldn't be harsh on him. His math teacher always went over the homework after checking to make sure everyone had completed their assignment. Danny suddenly felt the pen being snatched away from his hand and looked at Vlad, startled. Vlad raised a brow at him and looked over Danny's homework. Danny flushed in embarrassment when Vlad gave him a knowing look.

"Guessing isn't the way to get things done, Daniel." Vlad's voice laced with disapproval.

Danny squirmed in his seat, now realizing that perhaps doing his homework beside a _teacher_ wasn't the best idea. "It's better than leaving it blank. At least if I put something, he won't think I didn't _try_. Besides, he always goes over the homework and I understand it better after."

"Guessing isn't trying." He scolded, putting his own paperwork away. He leaned close to Danny, placing his arm on the back of the student's seat and began to show Danny the formula he needed and how to apply it to the problems. Danny watched, finally understanding what he had to do. Vlad did the first problem with him and was about to white out Danny's guess answer when he blinked in surprise. He narrowed his eyes and looked at Danny, who was grinning playfully and a bit smugly.

"Lucky guess." Vlad muttered, smiling affectionately. He handed the pen back to Danny. "Now do the rest of them."

Danny worked on the rest of his homework. As he worked on the math problems, he tried not to focus on how close Vlad was next to him. He flushed when he inhaled the smell of the man's cologne. It suited him. He imagined himself cuddling to that warm, muscular chest, being held securely and all he would have to do is tilt his head slightly up and press his lips onto unsuspecting ones. He was so caught up in his day dream he hadn't noticed he stopped writing on his sheet.

"Daniel?" Vlad's voice snapped him back to reality. "Are you having trouble with this one? It's the same as the third problem."

Danny shook his head. "Ah, no, I got it. I just had to think about it." He lied, completing the problem. He finished his homework and put it away.

"Do you have any other assignments?"

"Nope!" Danny smiled cheerfully.

Vlad scoffed. "Oh really? And what about the homework I gave out today, hmm?"

"I already finished it." He smirked smugly.

"Let me check it."

"Aw, but it's due tomorrow!" Danny whined, but reached into his bag to pull out his business assignment. He reluctantly handed it over.

"You might as well take advantage that I am here." Vlad scanned over the homework before handing it back. "Decent, but you can do better. Look over it again."

Disappointed, Danny let out a frustrated huff. Alright, he did sort of half ass it today when he worked on it, so he knew the comment was justified. Still, it made him feel good that Vlad knew he could do better. The man seemed to have some high expectations of him now that they started talking more.

"Alright, I will when I get home." He looked at the time, saddened by the fact he had to go now. There wasn't any excuse to stay. Vlad looked just as disappointed, which surprised Danny. "Uh…Thanks, for letting me stay here. It was … nice."

"Of course, Daniel." He paused. "Are you in a rush to go home?"

"No, and it's not like I have anything to do." He added quickly, although he didn't know why.

There was a slight awkward pause before Vlad said a little hesitantly, "Then, perhaps, would you like to join me for dinner? I know a nice Italian restaurant if you are interested."

Danny's heart fluttered and he let out a wide grin. He wasn't being asked out on a date, of course, but he was being asked to spend time together. "Sure! Sounds great." He wasn't even embarrassed by how eager he sounded, not when Vlad was smiling happily at him like that.

"Excellent. Let me just get my things." He stood up and packed away his paperwork into his suitcase. He put on a gray, elegant sweatshirt before putting on his black coat. "Is your coat in your locker?"

"Coat?" Danny looked down at his hoodie then met his teacher's gaze. "I don't have a coat." He grinned and shrugged. "This is all I have."

Vlad looked horrified. "Dear boy, you only wear _this_ for winter?"

"Uh, yeah. My parent's got me a coat last year but my friends and I were being … reckless and it got torn to pieces. I didn't want my parents to know. It was a lot of money. So you know, I've just been using my sweater." He shrugged again. "It's no big deal."

"No big deal? Daniel, it's cold out there and only getting worse!" he took off his coat and forced Danny to take it. "You are not going out there without a coat."

"Dude, it's fine, I don't need a coat." He pushed the offered coat back to Vlad, who pinned him with a stare.

"It is not fine, Daniel. I have many more at home. Put it on so we may leave."

Danny tried again but Vlad wouldn't budge. Seeing there was no way to get out of the situation unless he just did what Vlad wanted, he sighed and put on the coat. He was immediately assaulted with the man's scent and subconsciously wrapped the coat tighter around him. It was warm, so very, very warm. They walked out together into the parking lot. Danny felt terrible that Vlad was without a coat but Vlad didn't seem to mind. They got into the car, Danny noting it was an expensive one, and drove off.

Danny enjoyed the drive. He stared out the window, snuggling into Vlad's coat. He couldn't believe he was in Vlad's car, going to have dinner with the man. He didn't know why Vlad was willing to spend time with him. It wasn't as if he was anything special. Well, sure, Danny Phantom is special, but not Danny Fenton. Vlad was harsh on him in school, but outside of class, he treated Danny nicely. It almost made him feel special. He wondered if Vlad was like this with any other student? The thought made him jealous and he hoped not. He wanted to be special to Vlad.

They arrived at a fancy Italian restaurant. The waitress took them to a secluded table where they sat down and ordered drinks. Lemonade for Danny, wine for Vlad. Danny glanced at the menu and swallowed thickly when he saw the prices. It was more than he had on him. Well, he had his debit card. He could just tap into his savings and take out the money to afford it. He winced. That would backtrack him a bit but that was fine. He was planning on getting a job over the summer anyway. He had to pay for college somehow.

A waiter came and took their order. Vlad ordered an appetizer for him and Danny to share. Vlad took a sip of his wine, staring at the teenager before him.

"So, Daniel, may I inquire on something that is on a … personal level?"

"Uh, sure?" Danny answered wearily.

"Why do you come to my class with injuries?"

Uh oh. Danny tried to think of a quick excuse but couldn't come up with one. Instead, he thought of the next best thing to do. Play dumb. "What? What injuries?"

Vlad wasn't buying it. "Why don't we start with the most obvious one? The burn mark on the back of your neck."

Danny winced. Technus had gone a bit far in their last fight. "Uh…It's really not _that_ obvious, is it?" He asked, desperately trying to avoid the topic.

"It's very obvious."

"Oh. Uh, well…" he wracked his brain to think of an excuse. What could explain burn marks on the back of his neck? He didn't want to say they were self-inflicted otherwise Vlad would just send him to a counselor. "I was using a hair straightener and it fell." He mumbled lamely.

Vlad looked surprised. "Pardon?"

"Uh, a hair straightener. Yeah, my friend, Sam, she uh, wanted to see if it would do anything since my hair is … already… straight… so… I thought I'd try it and it uh, fell. So, that's why it's burned."

"I see." Vlad's tone suggested he wasn't buying that lame excuse. Danny shifted uncomfortably in his seat, wondering where the damn food was to keep them distracted. "And the bruises on your arms?"

"I fell." He said simply. "I mean, no, I didn't fall—" Vlad raised a brow. "I uh, was playing with my friend and we got rough." He nodded, thinking that was more appropriate excuse. Well, not appropriate, but it fit better.

Vlad didn't like what he heard. "You should really be more careful, Daniel. These friends of yours who allow you to get hurt like this do not sound like people you should be around with."

"Hey, they're great friends! We just sometimes goof around and once in a while get hurt. It's no big deal!" Danny snapped defensively.

"It _is_ a big deal if you're getting hurt. This is serious. One day, you and your friends may take it too far and you'll wind up in a hospital, or worse, dead! There are serious consequences to pay if one is careless." Danny groaned, no longer enjoying himself. Vlad noticed Danny's tense shoulders and immediately looked apologetic. "Daniel, I only worry over you. I want you to be safe."

Danny felt some of his anger and annoyance melt away. Vlad cared about him? He didn't say so directly, but it seemed implied. He smiled shyly. "Thanks. That's pretty cool of you to care, but you don't have to worry. I'm fine." He was half ghost for christ's sake, he could take care of himself.

"I care a lot about you. Perhaps more than I should." The last part was mumbled and Vlad quickly grabbed his glass of wine and took a healthy gulp. Before Danny could comment or react, Vlad added, "Just try to be more careful for my sake, then."

Danny chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. "Okay."

Their appetizer arrived. Mozzarella sticks with marinara sauce. They were thick, juicy, and cheesy. Danny's mouth watered as he tried the first one. Delicious. He and Vlad split them evenly. Their dinner arrived shortly after and Vlad ordered them a dessert when they finished. An apple pie with ice cream on top. Danny happily indulged, flushing when he somehow landed ice cream on the tip of his nose. Chuckling, Vlad wiped it away with his thumb then licked it off. Danny's hormones went raging at the sight. When the bill came, Danny made to grab it but Vlad snatched it.

"Wait, let me see how much I owe!" Danny reached for the bill, but Vlad kept it away from him. Vlad took out the money and placed it on the table. He stood up, grabbed Danny's hand and led him away.

"I invited you." Vlad answered simply, not letting go of Danny's hand even when they exited the restaurant. Danny stared at their joined hands, unsure if he was dreaming or not. Vlad finally let go when they reached his car and drove Danny home. Danny thanked him for the evening and walked into his home feeling as if he was on cloud nine. Vlad made him feel utterly _amazing_. He wished he could date the man. He had tried to give Vlad the coat back on the drive home but Vlad insisted he keep it. Smiling, Danny went up to his room, put the coat neatly on the bed and went to take a shower. He switched to his pajamas, turned on his computer, and wrapped the coat around him. He happily inhaled Vlad's scent as he typed away on the computer with his friend Sam.

Sam insisted on calling so Danny reached for his cellphone and called his best friend. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Sam, what's up?"

"Dude, where were you all day? We tried texting you and calling you but you didn't answer."

"Did you? Sorry, my phone was probably on silent."

"You didn't answer my question. Where were you?"

"Oh…" Danny bit his lower lip and thought he could be honest with her. "I went to dinner with Mr. Masters."

There was a pregnant pause. "You went on a date with Mr. Masters?" she asked evenly.

"No, it was just dinner."

"… duuuuude. That's _awesome_. Where did he take you? Was it nice? Did you flirt with him? Please tell me you flirted."

Danny laughed. "No! I didn't flirt with him, why would I? He's my teacher."

"He's a hot teacher who needs to bang you."

"I'd be happy with that. But seriously, it was just a dinner. I ended up staying late with him in uh…extra help, so he invited me."

"That's cool. Was it good?"

"Delicious. He paid and then drove me home."

"Sounds like a date to me."

"I wish."

"Alright, well, I'm glad you're good. No ghost fighting tonight?"

"No, not to—" A blue mist escaped his lips. "Spoke too soon. I gotta let you go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Do you need help with the ghost?"

"Nah I'm sure I can handle it. Thanks though."

"Alright. Bye Danny."

"Goodnight Sam."

Danny hung up his phone and changed to Phantom. He then went intangible and flew down to his parent's lab.

**AN: See you guys next chapter; hope you enjoyed ^^; **


	6. Sick

**A/N: Here's chapter 6, thank you all for your reviews! They're very encouraging and thank you to my beta! **

Danny didn't go to school the next day. He crashed on his bed at 5 AM and passed out. His parents tried to wake him for school, but when they saw how unwell he looked they told him he could take the day off. Luckily they hadn't noticed how bloodied up and bruised he was and if they had, they didn't question it. Danny slept well into the afternoon. He woke up around 2 PM and groaned. His body ached tremendously. He slowly, achingly slowly, climbed off the bed and took a hot shower. It helped him feel a bit better but he knew there was no way he was going out today. After taking care of his wounds, he climbed back into bed and plopped himself down. He rolled onto his back and picked up his cellphone, surprised to see 5 unread text messages. The first was from Tucker.

_Dude, you alright? Sam told me you fought a ghost last night. Text us back ASAP._

The second, Sam. She sent two messages.

_Danny are you okay? What happened? Why aren't you here?_

_Danny please answer soon. We're really worried. _

The fourth unread message was from his mother.

_Sweetie, you looked exhausted. If you're not feeling well by tonight, skip school tomorrow and we'll take you to see a doctor._

The fifth message was from Vlad, and that made Danny smile.

_Daniel? Are you alright? You didn't show up this morning. Did something happen? _

Grinning and feeling better about his injuries, he responded back to Sam and Tucker, telling them he was alright and just needed to stay in bed. He also asked if they would mind giving him the homework assignments he missed today and will probably miss tomorrow. He then responded to his mother, informing her he was just tired and just wanted to stay in bed for another day instead of going to see a doctor. He eagerly responded to Vlad's message, feeling touched the man was concerned for him.

**I'm fine. I just wasn't feeling good today. Sorry about not coming in. I'll make up the work for today and tomorrow though.**

Danny got a response as soon as he finished sending his message to Vlad. He checked to see who it was from. Tucker responded saying he wouldn't mind emailing the assignments and giving Danny the books he needed after school. Sam responded after that, saying she was relieved to hear he was okay and would help as well. His phone flashed again to the message screen. Danny had expected it to be his mother but was floored when he read the text message from Vlad.

_You're not coming in tomorrow? Why not? Daniel, what's wrong? Do you feel sick? Tell me what you need and I'll bring it to you._

Danny felt his face heat up with a blush. Vlad cared a lot about him, he just didn't understand why. Any other teacher wouldn't have cared or sounded so concerned. After all, it wasn't their problem.

**No, I'm not gonna come in tomorrow. I need to rest. I'm fine, though, really, you don't need to worry.**

Placing his phone aside, Danny reached into the drawer beside him and pulled out a few comic books. He wanted to catch up on some issues he's ignored for the past few days. College stuff has been keeping him up lately, not to mention all the hard work he's been putting into his grades. He kept his phone close so he could easily respond to the messages he received. It made him giddy to know it was Vlad texting him.

_I'm worried because you looked fine yesterday. Now you're telling me you have to skip school tomorrow after skipping today? Tell me what's wrong._

Danny eagerly responded.

**I'm just tired, that's all. I was up late last night doing stuff and it took a lot more out of me than I expected. Aren't you in class?**

_Don't change the subject. What kept you up last night that has left you so exhausted?_

**I'm not changing the subject. I just think it's weird that you're texting in class when you tell me it's not okay to… and just, you know, stuff. **

_This is different. I'm a teacher. What stuff, Daniel?_

Despite himself, Danny smiled at the response. Typical.

**Double standard much? And just personal stuff.**

_I see… well, I'm glad you're okay._

**Thanks. It's cool for you to care.**

_I care very much for you, Daniel. _

Danny's heart hammered in his chest as he read the text. He read it several more times to make sure he hadn't imagined it. Swallowing, he typed a reply, deleted it, typed it again, canceled the send, typed it one more time, closed his eyes, and then sent the message.

**I care about you too. **

Danny could hear his heart pounding in his ears as he waited for Vlad's response. The palm of his hands became sweaty and he wiped some of it off using his blanket. He tried to focus on the comic he was reading but found it difficult to. Finally, Vlad responded.

_Why, thank you, Daniel. That's very sweet. _

Danny wasn't sure how to respond to that. Luckily, Vlad sent another text message.

_If you need something, tell me. I'd be more than happy to give you whatever you need. _

**How about a boyfriend who will do my homework while I'm sick? JK :) **

Danny couldn't believe he just joked with his teacher. Was he crossing some sort of line?

_You're handsome enough to get yourself a boyfriend if you truly want one. Just because you're sick doesn't mean you can't do your own homework. _

Relieved Vlad wasn't telling him to shut up, he responded, feeling more confident.

**I'm not handsome. And I do want one but there's this uh, guy I want who I can't have. I CAN do it. I just rather have someone else do it for me…**

_Tough pancakes and oh? Why not? I'm sure he would be happy to have you._

_**He's older.**_

Danny didn't know what possessed him to tell Vlad this. He didn't want the older man to know he was crushing on him. Well… it wasn't like Vlad had to know who he was talking about…

_How much older are we talking about? Is he in college?_

**Not telling. Just saying he's older. **

_Daniel…_

**Well it's not just that. He's sexy, charming, really smart, and just too perfect. He wouldn't pay attention to me the way I pay attention to him.**

Danny didn't get a response for a while so he returned to his comic book. He wondered if he had said something wrong or if Vlad just got caught up with his class. A few minutes later, his phone went off, alerting him of a text. He quickly opened it.

_I'm going to let it slide that you're ignoring my question…for now. If he's really this… perfect, then he should be intelligent enough to notice your affections and return them. _

**Ha. Thanks, I guess, but no, I don't even know if he's in a relationship with someone. I know he's gay, but that's about it. Besides, I'm too young for him and too… well… me.**

_Age is merely a factor. You're maturity, Daniel, is what shines through and is attractive. Well, that and other features…What's wrong with being 'you'? You're wonderful. As for knowing his relationship status, that is something you would have to find out. Why not just ask him?_

Danny couldn't believe how positive Vlad was to him. It helped his ego rise to know someone thought highly of him. It was strange, but the attention wasn't unwanted. It made him feel good and he wished he could have Vlad.

**I can't just up and ask him! That would be weird! He'd probably laugh at me or just tell me to mind my own damn business. I really like this guy and I don't want to lose what we already have. It's not what I want, but I can settle for his friendship. **

_Sometimes risks are worth taking, Daniel. Let him know how you feel and if he truly cares for you, he'll remain your friend despite the situation. … May I inquire on who it is you desire?_

**I can't tell you. You know him.**

_I know an older gentleman who you are associated with? How strange. What is his name? Tell me. Perhaps I can give you the information you need. _

Danny couldn't help but grin at the reply.

**Smooth, but no way. You'll just make fun of me.**

_I would do no such thing._

**I'm not gonna tell ya. Besides… I'm tired. I'm gonna take a nap. Can I … message you after? **

_Of course. You may even call if you wish. _

**Great. Ttyl**

…_Ttyl?_

**Talk To You Later. Haha old man.**

_Youngling._

**Fruitloop.**

_What?_

**Lol. I'll message you in half an hour. **

Danny put his phone away with his comics and stretched his muscles. Yawning, he curled into a ball and went to sleep with a smile on his face.

Danny didn't know what it was, but something was making a lot of _noise_. He groaned when the noise wouldn't stop. He blindly reached out until his hand stumbled upon a solid object that was the source of it. He realized it was his cellphone. He answered the call with a yawn and sleepily asked,

"Hello?"

"Daniel."

Danny snapped awake. He shot up from his bed. "M-Mr. Masters?"

"You may call me by my name on the phone, Daniel." He chuckled. "But yes, it is me."

"Uhh…" Danny scratched the back of his neck. He was glad to have Vlad on the phone with him but it made him so nervous! He tried to ignore the flutters in his stomach. "Not that I mind, but what are you calling for?"

"You said you were going to nap for half an hour. It's been over an hour. I figured you could use a wakeup call."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Danny nervously chewed on his lower lip. Should he keep the man on the phone or hang up now before it became awkward? He tried to see how long he could keep him on the phone. "So, is school over?"

"Yes, the bell rang a few minutes ago. All the cretins are running home or to play now."

Danny laughed. "Are you staying afterschool again?"

"Not this time. You aren't likely to visit so I may go home now."

"Oh," Danny instantly felt guilty. The man stayed behind for _him_? "I'm sorry. You don't have to stay afterschool for me. I don't want to be a bother."

"You misunderstand. I stay afterschool in the hopes that you'll come by my office, even for a friendly chat. It's always pleasant to see you, Daniel."

Danny felt himself blush. "R-Really?"

"Mmmhm…"

"Oh… I uh, … Hey, can I see you?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah." Danny nervously shifted in his bed.

"… If you're well enough to see me, then you're well enough to go to school tomorrow."

Danny thought about it. He felt better. The nap helped. His body was still sore, but he could probably manage going to school tomorrow. He would just have to lay off ghost fighting for a day or two. He could manage that, hopefully. "Okay." Danny responded.

"Good." Vlad sounded pleased. "Why don't you meet me here? It is closer to your home."

"Sure. I'll be there in a bit."

"See you then, Daniel."

Danny hung up his phone and eagerly switched to his ghost form. He paused as he jumped into midair to fly and looked down at his bed. Vlad's coat. Smiling, he put it on then flew out to the school. He was there in record time and hid himself in an empty bathroom to switch back to his human half. Whistling, he walked past eager students leaving and knocked on Vlad's office door. He heard an irritated 'Come in'. Frowning, he cautiously opened the door and walked in, silently shutting the door behind him. Vlad turned his irritated gaze towards him, but then his expression changed to one of surprise.

"Daniel?" His earlier annoyance was gone from his tone. "That was fast."

"Yeah, I uh, caught the bus on time." He winced at his weak lie. "You okay? You seemed… annoyed."

"My apologizes, I thought it was someone else." He walked to Danny and locked the door behind him. He then placed his hand on the small of Danny's back and led him further into the office. Danny, already used to this routine, grabbed a seat and sat next to Vlad. Vlad took out some paperwork to start grading. Danny put the coat on the back of his chair and rested his chin on his crossed forearms on the desk. "How are you feeling?" Vlad asked all of a sudden.

"Better." Danny answered with a smile. Vlad stopped grading to put his hand on Danny's forehead. Danny swallowed and tried not to react to the spark he felt from Vlad's simple touch.

"Hmm. You don't have a fever. What did you say was wrong?"

It was hard for Danny to think with Vlad touching him. "Uh…tired. I was just tired."

"Have you been getting enough sleep?" the hand worked its way up to ruffle his hair. Danny smiled at the touch.

"Last night I didn't, but lately, yeah."

"Stress, perhaps?"

Danny shrugged. "Pro'ly."

"Pro'ly?"

Danny gave Vlad a goofy grin. "Yeah."

Chuckling softly, Vlad removed his hand and went back to his paperwork. Danny felt disappointed. Danny watched Vlad grade papers. Occasionally, Vlad would play with Danny's hair or ruffle it. He almost felt like the man's pet. He almost chuckled at the thought. He felt content, though, and it was nice to get attention. Vlad paused in his writing and scowled at the paper.

"Butter biscuits," he muttered, reaching for the white out. Danny raised a brow at the man's version of profanity. He used sugar-related treats to curse, even in class. The students made fun of it quite often but it did make them laugh. Vlad whited out his mistake before writing over it, putting down the mark he wanted to originally.

Danny noticed the paper he was grading was his. Grinning, he snatched it away and kept it away from Vlad, who was trying to take it back. "You gave me a B? What did you give me first?" He squinted his eyes in attempt to see the whited-out imprint. "An A? Hey, how come you went down a grade?" He turned to Vlad with a pout.

Vlad snatched the paper back and gave Danny a stern glare. "You would have earned yourself an A if it hadn't been for your guess on the last question."

Danny glanced at the last question. He looked at another paper Vlad graded and noticed the answers were the same. "But it's right."

"It's a guess."

"How do you know I guessed it? You can't just assume that."

"I know you, Daniel. Did you or did you not guess the last question?"

"… Well … yeah, but still! How did you know?"

Vlad smirked and put Danny's quiz away. "Like I said, I know you." Still pouting, Danny grumbled. Chuckling, Vlad ruffled Danny's hair. "How about I take you to get some ice cream to make up for it?"

Danny's mood immediately brightened. "Deal."

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. ^ ^ **


	7. Boyfriend

**AN: Wow, I got a lot of reviews in my previous chapter that I was NOT expecting. It put me in such a wonderful mood, here's the next chapter!**

**Also, a little warning. This is a MalexMale/TeacherxStudent fic, if this makes you uncomfortable, please don't continue to read it. If not, I hope you enjoy! **

The next day at school, Danny found another note in his locker. He wondered which admirer it was from but didn't have enough time to open it. The bell was about to ring and he didn't want to be late for Vlad's class. He quickly stuffed the note in his pocket and ran down the hall to make it in time. The bell went off just as he walked in. He took his seat behind Tucker, who looked surprised but happy to see him. The class started, Vlad began with his lecture and Danny waited until the man looked away to open the note.

_Hey, Danny,i really want 2 kno wat u think of me, if u'd give me a chance. So… ill meet u by ur locker after skool. if u care to kno who i am, be there at 3:30. _

_-Hopefully, ur boyfriend_

Danny stared at the note in disbelief. The second admirer was already going to meet him? The guy didn't even wait long! So this guy is the impatient type…He supposed that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Still, Danny felt his nerves going into a frenzy. He thought of the many possibilities of who it could be. He didn't have a clue. He bit his lower lip as he tried to think of what he should do. At four o'clock, most of the students were out of school. Some hang back for after school clubs or just to do homework, which the teacher's didn't mind, they started kicking students out at least 5:30 or 6 if they were feeling generous. Should he meet his admirer? What if it turned out to be someone he didn't like? Could he handle rejecting them? He hoped the person was someone he could consider dating.

"Mr. Fenton!"

Danny's head snapped up to attention. Vlad was glaring at him. Gulping, Danny hadn't realized he had zoned out. "Uh, yes?"

"I'm waiting on your answer, Mr. Fenton…" Vlad's voice was cold and impatient.

"Uhh…" He winced. He didn't know what to say. He didn't even know what topic they were on and there were no clues for it.

"Of course. See that you pay attention, Mr. Fenton, or you'll be dismissed."

Danny nodded and tried to focus on Vlad's lecture. He was called on three more times before he convinced Vlad he was paying attention. He was left alone after that. When the lecture was finished, the bell rang. Danny hastily got up to leave with Tucker but Vlad stopped him.

"Mr. Fenton, stay behind."

Tucker gave Danny a sympathetic look before leaving. When the last student filed out of the classroom, Vlad shut the door and pointedly glared at Danny. Danny shrunk under the cold gaze and shifted from foot to foot.

"Daniel, you can't afford to be distracted in my class like that. Final exams are coming soon and the lessons are only getting harder."

Danny drooped his head, feeling guilty about disappointing Vlad. "I'm sorry, Vl-Mr. Masters, it won't happen again."

"See that it doesn't." His expression softened when he saw how guilty the teen looked. "What has you so distracted anyway? If you don't mind me asking."

Danny shook his head, indicating he didn't mind. He pulled the note from his pocket and handed it to Vlad. Vlad read the note, his eyes narrowing as he finished reading it. He clenched his teeth as if he was annoyed before calmly saying, "So he wants to meet with you after school today? Isn't that a shame."

Danny was taken aback by the remark. "Uh… why's that?"

"Because you have detention with me today," Vlad answered smoothly.

"What?! What for!?"

"Not paying attention in my class." Vlad handed the note back to Danny, who snatched it back with an angry expression.

"Vlad, come on, I can make it up to you another time. Please?" he pleaded, even going as far as using his puppy eyes. It didn't affect Vlad.

"No, Mr. Fenton. You will have detention today."

"But-"

"No buts."

Growling, Danny stormed away from Vlad, roughly yanking the door open and heading to his next class.

He was seething by the time he saw his friends. They asked what happened. Danny explained the situation. Tucker and Sam exchanged a look before patting his shoulder sympathetically.

"I don't get it. It's just one lousy detention. I can make it up another day."

Sam tried to think of a way for her friend to see the admirer. "Well, can you duplicate yourself yet?"

Danny sadly shook his head. "I've been working on it, but no luck." He discovered this power of his by accident during a fight with a ghost once. He had been trying to do it again ever since but hasn't gotten very far.

"Maybe we can stay behind and meet your crush. We'll explain to him what happened so you can meet up another time."

Danny looked a little hopeful. "Well, that's not a bad idea. At least that way he doesn't think I'm bailing on him."

Tucker nodded. "See? We got you dude."

Danny grinned. "Thanks guys."

Feeling a bit better, Danny was able to enjoy his lunch. He still wished he could skip Vlad's detention to meet his admirer but at least his friends could tell him who it is. He'd be able to react better, too. The rest of the day he thought about who it could possibly be before giving up on the thought. He tried to think of ways to get out of his detention but knew it was pointless as well. When the final bell rang, Danny met up with his friends and walked to his locker to drop off his things. Sam was ranting about her teacher who thought it would be a good idea to give them an exam out of the blue _tomorrow_. Danny winced, agreeing how unfair that is. Tucker merely typed away on his PDA, half listening.

Danny opened his locker, catching a book that almost fell to the ground before shoving it into the mess. He tossed his backpack in and quickly slammed the door shut before something else could fall out.

"You guys are sure you're okay with staying after school to see who the guy is?" Danny asked as they walked to Vlad's classroom for his detention.

Sam waved it off. "Yeah, sure, but I have to go after."

Tucker, finally looking away from his PDA, said, "Yeah, I do too. I have a lot of homework today and I gotta study for a few things. I can text you who it is, though."

"Oh." Danny was a little disappointed. He had hoped he could spend some time with his friends after school but figured he might as well focus on his school work as well. "Okay, that's fine." He took out his phone from his pocket and switched it to vibrate. "I'll see you guys later."

"Later, Danny." Sam and Tucker said before walking away.

Sighing, Danny walked into the class room. For once, Vlad wasn't doing paperwork. He stared fixated at his phone, apparently not having heard Danny walk in. Danny closed the door loud enough to get the man's attention. Sending him a weak glare, he took a seat closest to the door and waited for his detention to end.

Vlad didn't acknowledge Danny. He seemed deep in his thoughts. Danny figured it would be best to ignore him and watched the clock. He really wanted to know who his admirer is. He didn't know why Vlad gave him detention. He's zoned out in his class before, not on purpose of course, had gotten caught, but only got scolded for it. Why did Vlad suddenly feel the need to give him detention? It was as if he was purposely preventing Danny from seeing this person. But why? It wasn't as if Danny was in any real danger. It was just a harmless admirer. Besides, he was hoping it would be someone who he could date so that he could get his mind off Vlad. His crush on the man was overwhelming and the fact that he couldn't have him was driving Danny insane. He could really use a distraction.

The minutes ticked by slowly. Vlad still didn't say a word to Danny. In fact, the man was engrossed in his phone. Danny wondered what Vlad was looking at. Normally, if they were on speaking terms he would casually approach the man and try to get a glimpse of what he was looking at, but somehow, Danny felt now wasn't the appropriate time for that. The atmosphere felt thick with tension. Then again, it could just be him. Maybe Vlad really was upset about Danny zoning out during class? When they got past this, he would ask. Right now, he was upset with Vlad.

At 3:30, he felt his pocket vibrate and he resisted the urge to pick up his phone. He bit his lower lip to contain himself and snapped his hand back to the table when they had reached for his pocket. Only 30 more minutes and then he could see who his admirer is. He felt anxious. He wanted to know _now_. He wondered if he could get away with asking to go to the bathroom? That way, he could at least take a look at his phone. He felt impatient and was actually willing to risk getting Vlad upset to sneak a glance. Well… Vlad was looking at his phone…maybe… He slowly brought his hand down to reach into his pocket. He clutched the phone once it was in his hand tightly and watched Vlad as he slowly pulled it out.

"That better not be a phone in your hand, Daniel." Vlad said evenly, still not looking at Danny.

Danny startled in surprise. Disappointed, he let go of his phone so it would remain in his pocket and scowled. "No," he answered sullenly.

"Good. Otherwise, I'd have to take it away."

Danny huffed in annoyance and bit back a retort. Vlad still hadn't looked away from his phone. Bitterly, Danny occupied himself by thinking of his next comic book issue he was planning to buy. When it was 10 minutes to 4, Danny was practically bouncing in his seat. He fidgeted slightly, ready to up and run out. Which was surprising, he liked being around Vlad, but he really wanted to his read his text! Besides, it wasn't as if the man was talking to him. He was just on his phone, ignoring Danny. He wished Vlad was at least grading paperwork. Watching Vlad do that always kept Danny entertained. The man showed numerous expressions when he was grading them. Sometimes, he looked prideful, other times he would look exasperated or annoyed.

When it was a minute till 4, Danny watched the seconds, counting along with them. He bit his lip as the hands on the clock moved to 4pm. Excited, Danny jumped out of his seat and reached for the door.

"Daniel, wait just one second."

Groaning, Danny turned around. What was it with the man always keeping him from leaving? "Yes, Mr. Masters?" he bit out angrily, flashing the man an annoyed look. His hand was in his pocket, ready to take his phone out and read the text. "I have to go." He hinted.

"Unless it's a pressing matter, you can spare a few minutes."

Sighing, Danny waited for Vlad to continue. "Can I at least check my phone for something?"

"No. Now come here."

Reluctantly, Danny made his way over to the front of Vlad's desk and showed the man he was paying attention to him. Vlad casually leaned back in his chair and eyed Danny. "Daniel, I must confess something to you." He started softly. Danny immediately focused on the man. "I've kept you here for detention for selfish reasons."

Danny was confused. Selfish reasons? Why did the man look guilty, and almost remorseful? He couldn't comprehend what selfish reason Vlad could have had to keep him in detention. "What do you mean?"

Vlad looked hesitant and looked away from Danny's questioning and curious gaze. He had the cellphone in his hand, twirling it slowly as if to keep himself distracted. It was odd to see it, since Danny never saw the man fidget before. Vlad let out a sigh before meeting Danny's eyes. Danny's breath caught in his throat at the sheer emotion in Vlad's eyes. It was full of uncertainty, hope, and fear. Of what, he did not know.

"Daniel…I find myself caring more for you than I should." He started a little awkwardly. "To the point where my decisions are starting to become selfish, and that is both harmful and unfair to you. I didn't mean for it to go this far. You caught my attention the second I spotted you in my classroom. I couldn't understand why, but the reasoning does not matter. What matters is my now lack of control. You make it difficult to control myself, Daniel, and I never had that issue before. It's quite problematic, especially in the long run. I'm afraid I abuse my authority to gain what I want and it isn't something I want to do. Not to you, at least."

Danny was still confused, but his heart was starting to beat madly in his chest. He swallowed past the lump in his throat and tried to calm the rush he was feeling pulsing through him. "Vlad, what are you talking about? I don't get it."

Vlad smiled at Danny, but it wasn't the normal smile that lit up his eyes. "What I'm saying, Daniel, is that I kept you here because I didn't want you to meet that admirer of yours."

Danny frowned, still confused. "Why not?"

"Because you're supposed to be mine, Daniel. I didn't want some pest ruining that."

Danny's heart skipped a beat and his face flushed at Vlad's words. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't think of anything. His mind was spinning and he felt dizzy. For a second, he wondered if he was dreaming. He stood there, feeling like an idiot because his mouth wasn't working. He couldn't respond; let alone think. He just stayed rooted to his spot, unsure what to do or how to react. His shock was overwhelming him.

Vlad, seeing Danny's reaction, stood up and made his way around the desk. He stood in between his desk and Danny, leaning back and placing his hands behind him on his desk to keep them in place. "I'm sorry if I've made you uncomfortable. I know what I said is inappropriate and for that I apologize. If you wish to transfer out of my class, I'm sure I can work something out." He said with a sad look in his eyes. He looked as if he was a kicked puppy and Danny was able to snap out of his stupor.

"Vlad…" Danny whispered. Everything felt surreal. Figuring he was dreaming, he boldly took a step forward and leaned up for a kiss. Vlad met his lips half way. Danny felt like he was on cloud nine. The lips pressed against his were warm and firm. He pressed in further to get a better feel. His body felt a happy jolt from the simple kiss and he his knees suddenly felt like jelly. Vlad still hadn't made a move to take the kiss further. Danny felt disappointed but relieved at the same time. Finally, he pulled away to stare up into the man's blue eyes. They were shimmering with happiness and Danny smiled shyly at the look, feeling extraordinary to know _he_ caused that look on the normally stoic man.

"Daniel," Vlad removed his hands from the desk and pulled the teen close to him. "You're only seventeen. This isn't exactly the best decision for you. Being with me would bring many complications." He smiled sadly. "I tell you again that I am a selfish man, but I cannot stop you from achieving happiness with someone else, especially when it would be less stressful."

Danny was still high on his happiness and immediately became angry when he felt his mood sink. "I don't care," he said seriously. "You're worth it. I know it'll be complicated. I know we'd have to keep it a secret or else you'd get fired, but I want to give this a try…" Second guessing himself, he looked away. "You know, if you want to… I know I'm still just a kid…"

Vlad pressed an affectionate kiss on Danny's forehead. "I'd like to try as well, Daniel and you are by no means a kid."

Grinning happily, Danny suddenly pressed his lips to Vlad's. This time, however, Vlad eagerly responded, pushing his tongue past parted lips and exploring the teen's warm mouth. Their tongues met and Vlad dominated, which Danny didn't mind. When they finally broke the kiss, Danny was smiling like an idiot, a happy, dazed look on his face. Vlad chuckled at the sight. Danny suddenly remembered why he was in such a rush to leave.

"Hey Vlad, can I look at my phone?" Danny asked politely.

Vlad frowned a little, but allowed it. "It's _may_ I; and If you must."

Danny anxiously whipped his phone out and read the text. His eyes widened in surprise when he read who it was standing by his locker, waiting to confess. "Dash? _He's_ my admirer?"

Vlad scowled. "You mean the idiotic jock who is favored by the staff? I should have known." He grumbled angrily.

Danny laughed. "I wouldn't have guessed it. Wow, this is so weird." He stared at the text, still in disbelief. He half expected his friends to send another text saying they were kidding and reveal who was his actual admirer that was waiting by his locker, but they had freaked out over the text as well.

"Don't tell me you're considering him?" Vlad asked a little snappishly.

Danny shook his head. Trade in Vlad for Dash Baxters? Not on his life. "No, I'll see him tomorrow and tell him I have a boyfriend." He looked thoughtful. "I don't know how I'd tell my other admirer though."

Vlad's tense shoulders sagged in relief when he heard Danny's response. He smiled and ruffled Danny's hair. "I'm sure he'll figure it out." He leaned down and kissed Danny's nose, causing the teen to blush and let out an unmanly giggle.

"So, uh, what now?"

Vlad paused. "Would you like to go out on a date?"

Danny grinned. "Yes."

"Good. Finish your homework then I'll take you out."

"What? Dude, that's really not cool. Why would you get my hopes up just to crash it down like that?" Danny asked with a pout.

Chuckling, Vlad placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "The less you whine, the quicker you can do your homework and the faster we can go out on a date."

Still pouting, Danny gruffly went to his locker and got his assignments. When he came back to the room, he went over to a desk and started going through them. Vlad sat next to him the entire time, often helping him or giving him sweet and loving kisses to playfully distract him. Danny was incredibly happy and was still in shock that this was happening. He wouldn't question his luck. He finished his homework in record time, although made sure not to half-ass it with Vlad watching, and dropped them off at his locker. Smiling, Vlad took Danny to his car and drove them to the movies. It was more secluded that way. They checked out a horror film and sat all the way in the back where they couldn't be seen. They held hands as they watched the movie. Danny rested his head on Vlad's shoulder, smiling goofily. He was on a date with Vlad Masters. How much more perfect could life get?

Danny didn't know what Vlad saw in him. He didn't feel like he was anything special. It wasn't as if Vlad knew his secret. That was a road they would cross later if this relationship went any further. During an intense part of the film, Vlad snuck a kiss, making Danny feel giddy. He never felt this way before. Vlad brought up feelings in Danny that he didn't even know existed. He couldn't wait until Christmas break. Hopefully he could see Vlad a few times. He tried not to think of how difficult their relationship would be and the complications he would have to face. Sure, he was aware of them, but he didn't want to acknowledge them. Right here, right now, with Vlad, he was happy.

When the movie ended, they hung back until everyone left the theatre. Vlad kissed Danny's forehead and they left the theatre. Danny wanted to hold Vlad's hand but knew he couldn't. However, when they were close to the car, Vlad grabbed Danny's hand in his and gave it an affectionate squeeze.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Vlad asked when they had entered the car. He started the engine and began to drive.

"It was corny, but yeah. You?"

"I agree." He kept one hand on the wheel and the other sought to hold Danny's. Smiling, Danny grabbed the offered hand. Vlad began to stroke his hand with his thumb, which soothed Danny. "I'll pick a better source of entertainment for our second date." Danny blushed at the mention of a second date. "Are you hungry?"

"Starved."

"I'll take care of that."

Vlad drove them to another fancy restaurant. As much as Danny thought they looked nice, he felt they were a bit excessive. He wasn't used to dining somewhere so posh and definitely not twice in a row. He hoped Vlad wouldn't mind going to a cheap but good diner that wasn't too far from where he lived. He'd remember to ask him later. When they were seated, they openly talked about everything. Danny felt comfortable enough to joke around with Vlad and the man had a great sense of humor. Something Vlad said caught Danny's attention.

"You live in Wisconsin?" He asked in surprise. "What are you doing here in Amity Park?"

Vlad took a sip of his wine before answering. "I came down here to experience teaching high school students. My degree, however, is for teaching at universities, which is what I was doing before. So, just to try something different, I accepted the offered position from Casper High. I live in an apartment not too far from the school."

"I'm glad you did." Danny said with a smile. Vlad returned it. "Do you plan on going back to Wisconsin?"

"Yes, by the end of the school year. As enjoyable as teaching high school students has been, I much prefer to teach those who are at the university."

"Oh." Danny then let out a wide grin, which caught Vlad off guard.

"What?" Vlad asked curiously.

"Wanna know something?" Danny asked, not able to deflate the wide grin.

"Sure, what is it?"

"That's the university I applied to."

Vlad froze in his seat. Then, he let out a wide smile of his own. "Really? My, that's an interesting coincidence. Do you plan to dorm?"

"If I can afford it."

"Well, if money is an issue, you may move in with me. The university isn't far from where I live." Danny blushed. Did Vlad really just offer him to move in with the man? Vlad, realizing what he said, coughed and looked away, embarrassed. "I'm sorry. That was quite sudden. I don't know what came over me."

"No, no, it's fine… That uh, sounds like a nice idea. I'll keep it in mind."

Vlad seemed content with the reply. They went back to talking about whatever came to mind, the conversation flowing with ease. When Vlad drove Danny back home, they ended up sprawled in the back of the car, lip locked. Danny moaned into the kiss, his body on fire. He didn't even remember how they got to the back seats. Vlad ran his hands up and down Danny's shoulders and back. He lied on the back seats, Danny on top of him. Vlad switched his hands so one was gripping the back of Danny's hair and his other caressing the teen's lower back. Danny broke away from the kiss to nuzzle Vlad's neck, purring like a content kitten. He felt Vlad chuckle below him.

"You make me feel like a teenager." He muttered, licking the shell of Danny's ear.

"That's a good thing, right?" Danny asked with a cheeky grin.

Vlad hummed as he thought about it. "I'll find out. So, tell me Daniel," Vlad twirled dark strands of hair with his fingers. "Who was this mystery person you wanted? Mr. Charmingly Perfect who's older and apparently I am familiar with?"

Danny had to think about it. Who was Vlad talking about? Then it clicked. "Oh, him... About that…" he trailed off, trying to think of how he could change the subject. Nothing came to mind, unfortunately.

"Hmm?"

"I might have…sort of…been…implying you."

Vlad paused. Smiling, he continued what he was doing. "You think I'm sexy, charming, intelligent and perfect?"

Danny blushed and hid his face in the crook of Vlad's neck. "Yes…" He admitted shyly.

"You do know how to make a man feel special, Daniel." He kissed the top of Danny's head. "You should go home. You have school tomorrow morning. I won't excuse you if you're late to my class."

Pouting, Danny reluctantly climbed off Vlad. They shifted so they were both sitting. Vlad pressed one more kiss to Danny before climbing to the front seat. Danny opened the door and stepped out of the car. He walked to Vlad's window, which was rolled down. He leaned in for my more kiss after making sure no one was around.

"Goodnight Vlad."

"Goodnight, Little Badger." Danny's eyes widened in surprise, but before he could say anything, Vlad was driving off with a smug smirk on his face. Danny stared at the car until it was out of sight before shaking his head. He concluded that he had a very weird boyfriend. So Vlad was sending him the notes from the start… Grinning at the thought, he shoved his hands into his pockets and walked to his front door. Opening it and walking in, he realized he was right on time for his curfew. Relieved, he made his way to his bedroom, only to be stopped by a familiar voice.

"Danny. Long time no see, little bro."

Danny turned around quickly to face his sister. He stood there like a gaping fish, surprised to see her. Finally, he shook his head to get himself to focus. "Jazz? What are you doing here?"

Jazz stood by the door way, her arms crossed and giving Danny a suspicious look. It was a look that made him uncomfortable and his body tense up. "I stopped by to visit. It's a good thing I did. We have a lot to talk about, Danny."

Danny gulped.

**AN: Annnd I hope you enjoyed! Thank you each and every one of you who have reviewed! It means the world to me! **


	8. Lies

**AN: Thank you all for your lovely reviews! I hope you enjoy the next chapter. You guys are amazing, seriously! And so is my beta for all the hard work she put into this fic :D**

"T-talk about what?" Danny asked nervously, trying very hard to meet his sister's gaze to show he wasn't nervous. Apparently, it wasn't working.

"Talk about what you were doing out there! Who was that in the car?" She demanded immediately, not giving Danny time to think of an excuse.

Danny fidgeted under his sister's gaze, nervously trying to think of an excuse. Finally, after not being able to come up with one, he decided to do the next best thing: become defensive. He scowled at her. "That's none of your business." He snapped angrily. "I'm not a kid anymore Jazz. You can't just come here demanding to know what I'm doing like that."

"Little brother, I don't know what you were doing, but it wasn't right."

"How do you know?"

"It just seemed suspicious."

"Well, aren't you a genius." Danny snapped, getting annoyed and fed up.

"Danny. I'll tell mom and dad."

"Go ahead! You're acting like a fucking brat. It's _none_ of your business but if you _must_ know, it was a new friend of mine who got a car. I stayed out late and he picked me up and drove me home since it was on his way!" Danny was surprised how the lie came out. He almost believed it himself.

Jazz seemed surprised by Danny's response. Whatever response she had been expecting, it wasn't that. Danny stood his ground, hoping he wasn't giving away his nervousness. His sister eyed him for a bit longer before she frowned.

"Why didn't you just say that?" she asked, her earlier animosity and suspicion gone. Danny was relieved to see it go.

"Because, Jazz, it's not cool of you to interrogate me like that. I'm not fourteen. You can't just butt into my life just because you happen to drop by."

"I'm sorry, force of habit." She anxiously rubbed the side of her arms before approaching her brother. They hugged briefly in greeting before she pulled away with an apologetic smile. "How's everything going?"

"It's fine. Usual." Danny answered simply. "How long are you staying for?"

"Just tonight. I'm picking my friend up tomorrow from her parent's house and then we're driving back up to school."

"Ah. Are you staying over for Christmas break?"

She gave another apologetic look and Danny instantly knew the answer. "Maybe, if I'm not busy."

"Oh, sure."

He already knew that translated to 'most likely not. I'm too busy with school stuff.' He wasn't surprised, really. His sister was a pain but that doesn't mean he didn't miss her. Ever since she started college, Danny got lucky if he saw her five times a year. Back when they were living together, the odds would have been great to him, but now that she wasn't around anymore he was able to note her absence.

"Jazzypants! Danny! I have hot chocolate!" Jack Fenton called from the kitchen. Danny and Jazz walked in and joined their parents in drinking some hot chocolate. They spent the night catching up. They stayed up chatting until two in the morning. Danny climbed into bed, feeling exhausted. Tired, he dragged his body to the outlet where he kept his charger and plugged his phone in. He saw a text waiting to be read and opened it.

_Thank you for your time tonight with me, Daniel. It was wonderful. Get some sleep. Sweet dreams. _

Grinning tiredly, Danny responded before jumping into bed and falling asleep.

**I had a great time too. G'night, fruitloop. **

Danny woke up the next morning to an angry text message.

_Daniel! Why did I receive a text from you at two in the morning? You are going to be exhausted for my class! You really need to cut this terrible sleeping habit of yours! _

In response, Danny grinned and chuckled softly. He felt terrible; he was so tired. Dragging himself, he took a shower. He almost fell asleep under the hot sprays. To help him wake up a bit, he splashed cold water onto his face. It helped a little, but not much. Yawning, he put on his clothes and clumsily put on his headphones. He changed into Phantom and flew to school. Dropping by his locker, he grabbed his belongings and headed over to Vlad's class, his headphones still on. He was too tired to notice. Luckily, he got there early enough for Tucker to gesture to him about them. Confused at first, Danny then realized what Tucker was signaling and removed his headphones, placing them into his backpack just as Vlad walked in. He smiled secretly at his boyfriend, who only glared pointedly at him.

Vlad lectured his class, still annoyed that his Danny had stayed up late again. The teen looked exhausted, but that didn't stop Vlad from picking on him during class. He asked Danny several questions, barking harshly at him for not paying attention when the answer was wrong. Danny's expression begged Vlad to take it easy on him, but he wasn't having it. Danny should have known better than to go to sleep late, _again_. He would somehow have to force the raven hair to change his sleeping habits. Otherwise, how would he survive college? He only wanted the best for his little badger. As a form of punishment to Danny, Vlad gave out a pop quiz. The class groaned in annoyance but did their best. Vlad walked around to each student to see how they were doing. He was pleasantly surprised to see Danny answered most correctly.

When the bell rang, Vlad told Danny to stay behind. Danny banged his head against the desk and told his friend he would meet with him later. When the last student left the classroom, Danny tiredly made his way up to Vlad's desk. He kept a respectable distance, which pleased Vlad. It showed that Danny was showing maturity and taking their relationship somewhat seriously. Vlad put on his best reprimanding glare, which Danny shrunk under.

"Daniel…"

"Wait, before you go off on me, can I explain?" the teen asked hurriedly.

"_May_."

Rolling his eyes, Danny corrected himself. "Okay, _may_ I explain myself?" Vlad nodded. "My sister came down from her college. I haven't seen her in a long time and she was just staying overnight. We stayed up talking and just lost track of time."

Vlad listened thoughtfully to Danny's excuse for sleeping in late. Well, it was reasonable. Grudgingly, he accepted the explanation. "Fine, Daniel, but do not make this a habit! This is the third time this week you've shown up tired to my class. Did you even grasp today's lesson?"

"For the most part." Danny grinned sheepishly. "I was going to come by for extra help after school."

Vlad was a little pleased with the reply. Well, he could forgive Danny this time. "Alright. I'll see you then, little badger."

Danny smiled shyly. He glanced at the door to make sure no one was there who could over hear them. "I wish I could kiss you."

Vlad's heart skipped a beat and he felt a warm smile make its way to his lips. He still couldn't believe a mere teenager made him feel this way. "I'd like that, Daniel."

"Maybe during extra help…?" Danny asked hopefully.

Vlad playfully rolled his eyes. "If you behave and stay awake for the rest of your classes today." He took out a pass and scribbled a note on it for Danny to be excused. He handed it to Danny, who gratefully took it. "Now go. You're already late."

"Gee, I wonder _why_." Grinning, Danny left, waving one last time at his boyfriend before walking to his next class. The teacher accepted the pass, not really caring since Danny was doing well in the class anyway. Danny was tempted to take a nap, but fought against it. He didn't want to disappoint Vlad.

Danny met up with his friends for lunch. He wanted to tell them about his relationship with Vlad but figured the cafeteria wasn't the best place for it. They chatted about their classes and indulged in a little gossip they heard here and there in school. Apparently, Dash was caught waiting by Danny's locker and was being teased and taunted for it. Which wasn't right, but Danny couldn't do anything about it. There were quite amount of homophobes around and Danny could understand how tough it is to deal with it. He wasn't openly gay but his sexual orientation was known so Danny sometimes had ignorant people poking fun at him for it. It made him feel a bit guilty about having to tell Dash they couldn't get together.

With renewed determination, he decided to look for Dash after the lunch bell rang. When it did, he told his friends he'd catch them later and went off to find the jock. After a quick search down the halls, he found him already heading to his locker, but with no books in his hands. He was probably going to cut class, which worked out well for Danny. He caught up with the jock when he stood by his locker and opened it to take out his cellphone.

"Hey Dash!"

Dash turned to acknowledge Danny, surprised to see the teen. A blush appeared on his face and he looked around nervously. "Oh, hey Danny, now's not a good time—"

Danny cut him off. "I know, but can we talk for a moment? We can go to the upper floor; no one hangs around there at this time. It won't take long, I promise."

Hesitating for a moment, Dash reluctantly agreed. They made their way together up to the third floor and found an empty and large windowsill to stand by. Danny nervously shifted as he stared at Dash. The halls were empty; everyone went into their classroom. Danny was late for his class but it was fine. Better late than cutting. He didn't know how to start and by the look on the jock's face, he wasn't too sure either. Finally, Danny took a deep breath and just gave it a go.

"I appreciate that you like me," He started, hoping it didn't come out conceded, "and you're a great guy. Seriously, I never thought you'd be uh…interested in…well, me. I didn't even know you liked guys." He winced when he noticed the other's flinch, realizing that wasn't a smooth thing to say. He tried to cover it up. "But uh, I think that's great. Well, since, you know, I'm gay." He slapped his hand to his forehead. Dash just stared at him, looking confused. "What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry, but I already have a boyfriend."

Dash immediately looked disappointed. "Oh…" Danny bit his lower lip, feeling guilty at the crushed look on Dash's face. The jock was a real jerk to him when he was a freshman and sophomore in high school, but Danny could understand what it's like to be rejected by your crush and was able to sympathize. "I didn't even know you were seeing someone."

Danny quickly tried to think of a reasonable excuse. "He doesn't go to this school." Which was technically true. Vlad didn't _attend _Casper High … he _taught_ at it.

"Oh." Dash awkwardly said again, rubbing the back of his neck. A faint blush appeared on his cheeks. "If it hadn't been for this dude you're seeing, would you have considered dating me?" He asked curiously.

Danny thought about it. Would he have dated Dash? Well, there's nothing wrong with giving people a chance. It would have been fair too. Dash was attractive, probably not Danny's type, but he would have been willing to give it a go. "Sure."

A small smile appeared on the jock's face. "I guess that's not too bad then. Good luck with your boyfriend. If uh, you and him don't work out and I'm not seeing anyone… you know…"

Danny hoped he and Vlad would stay an item for a good while. Still, it was nice to know he had a potential back up. Grinning, he nodded. "Okay. Uh, I guess I'll see you around?"

Dash looked unsure of himself. It was really starting to get awkward. He offered a hesitant smile and nodded. "Yeah. I gotta go see my friends now."

"No problem. I have class."

They waved and Danny headed to his class, which was on the other side of the school. He was glad Dash took Danny's rejection well. It wasn't him he was rejecting per say, but the circumstances didn't allow them to have a chance. Not that he minded. Vlad made him feel giddy and excited. When he entered his class, even after getting scolded for showing up late, Danny couldn't wipe the goofy grin off his face. Sam noticed and looked questioningly at him. Danny only smiled in reply; mentally promising he would tell them soon. He could keep this secret to himself for a little longer, right?

After the final bell rang and Danny informed his friends he would be in extra help, he met up with Vlad in his office. The man wasn't grading papers for once, much to Danny's surprise. He closed and locked the door behind him before approaching the man and boldly giving him a kiss on his lips. Smiling, Vlad kissed back but kept this kiss chaste. Danny didn't mind, it still sent a pleasant buzz throughout his body.

"Hello Daniel. Are you feeling better?" Vlad asked, worried about the bags under the teenager's eyes. He wondered for umpteenth time today what was keeping Danny up so late at night.

"Yeah, I'm still a little tired though." He admitted with a frown, taking out his notes. "You're going to get mad, my notes are shit—"

"Language, Daniel." Vlad reprimanded with a scowl.

Danny ignored it. "But I hardly understood what you were saying anyway."

Vlad patiently went over the lecture, pleased when Danny would ask questions and show he was being attentive. Although, Vlad could see Danny was having a little trouble understanding him from the obvious lack of sleep. It was frustrating and he wished he could somehow help. After he finished going over the lecture and Danny had a good grasp of it, Danny randomly said,

"I went to talk to Dash today."

Vlad felt his body tense but kept his tone casual. "Oh?"

Danny nodded absentmindedly. "I told him I have a boyfriend. He took it well."

Vlad hummed in response and pulled Danny into a short but passionate kiss. It left the teen flustered and Vlad couldn't help but grin at the sight. "I see. Well then little badger, I was hoping I could ask you a question."

"Sure, what is it?" Danny asked, curious.

"Would you like to come over tomorrowafter school?"

Danny's blush reached his neck, not believing that Vlad was inviting him over. He didn't want to look like an idiot so he answered quickly. "S-sure!" He cleared his throat, embarrassed by how overly excited he must sound. "Uh, do I meet you here or you want to just tell me where you live?"

"Drop by here afterschool and I'll drive us there." Vlad offered, smiling at the flustered and eager teen. Danny was so cute. Unable to resist, he gave a light kiss on his nose, smirking in amusement when Danny scrunched up his face a bit at the gesture. He didn't seem to mind it, though.

"Okay, cool." Reluctantly, he packed his books away and stood up. "I'll see you tomorrow?" Hesitating for a moment, he leaned down and once again pressed his lips to Vlad's. God, he couldn't get _enough _of this man. Danny always felt the need to have more of Vlad. Unfortunately, he had to keep his hormones in check. At least while he was in school.

Vlad flashed him a smile. "Yes. Go home and get some _rest_ Daniel. What's keeping you up so late anyway?"

Danny bit his lower lip and looked away, unable to meet the man's eyes. "Nothing." He lied. "I just had trouble sleeping." He looked sheepishly at Vlad, guilt clenching him for having to lie to him.

Vlad looked displeased at Danny's answer. He didn't believe it. Danny was doing _something_ at night to keep him up so late. Or perhaps the teen really did have insomnia? "If you ever have trouble sleeping, you may call me." He offered.

"You'll just yell at me," Danny responded playfully.

"Most likely, but I'll still stay up with you. Promise me, Daniel." He gave him a stern glare.

Rolling his eyes, Danny promised he would. He left the office and found a secluded spot to change into Phantom and fly home, a huge smile on his face. He wasn't happy that he had to lie to his sister and boyfriend all in one day, but it was the lies he said that would keep him happy in the long run.

**AN: Not much but either way, I hope you enjoyed. **


	9. Difference of Opinion

**AN: THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You all are so freakin' amazing! Seriously, thank you thank you thank you. I also wanna thank my beta for..well…being my beta. I hope you enjoy this next chapter! **

Danny chewed on the top of his pencil as he stared down at his homework. Sure, he had paid attention today, but he was tired. He spent all of last night fighting ghosts. It was on the news that morning; how Danny Phantom once again protected and saved Amity Park. Several ghosts had broken free from the portal and started wrecking havoc on a block not too far from the school. They destroyed apartment buildings and even started a house on fire. Danny saved the citizens and took care of the ghosts before shoving them into the Fenton Thermos. It made Danny feel good, but being a hero wasn't going to make his grades get any better. Vlad noticed how tired Danny look and couldn't help but frown at the sight.

"Daniel," Vlad called, getting the teen's attention. "Come here." Vlad put the book he was reading onto the table and patted his lap.

Flushing, Danny stared at Vlad's lap before coming to a decision. When Vlad adjusted himself so he was sitting on the couch with his legs spread out before him on it, Danny crawled his way from the end of the couch to Vlad's lap and sat down. Danny had his back flushed against Vlad's chest, the man's arms wrapping loosely around his slim waist. Luckily, Danny was short enough for Vlad to rest his chin on the teen's shoulder and look over Danny's work. Ah, algebra.

"What are you struggling with?" Vlad asked.

"Number six. I wrote out the equation." He pointed to it with his pencil to show Vlad, "And it's not working out."

It only took Vlad a few seconds to realize why Danny's problem wasn't working out. "Hmm…Why do you have a five there?" he hinted, hoping he could help Danny without outright giving him the answer.

Danny looked over his problem. "Uh. Because 2x3…Oh…that's an x, not a plus…" Grumbling, Danny fixed his equation, feeling a bit embarrassed. Vlad smiled encouragingly, nuzzling the pale neck. After Danny fixed the equation he was able to solve the problem correctly. His answers were coming out sloppy and almost illegible. He yawned behind his hand and then started on the next problem.

"Little Badger, are you tired?" Vlad asked while pressing an affectionate kiss on his neck.

Danny nodded. "I was up late last night." Fighting ghosts, saving his town, oh, you know, the usual. He wished he could tell Vlad, but thought maybe it would be best not to. Still, his ego could use a little boost… "Did you see the news this morning? About Danny Phantom?" He asked casually.

"Ah, yes, the ghost boy." Vlad's tone was not what Danny had been expecting. "It's a wonder he's still around. You would think with all the ghost hunters they hire, someone would have caught him by now."

Danny frowned, already not liking where the conversation was going. "What's wrong with Danny Phantom? He saved all those people and took out the ghosts."

Vlad was taken aback by Danny's tired but defensive tone. "Yes… but those ghosts probably wouldn't be there if Phantom wasn't notorious for living here."

"If Danny Phantom _wasn't_ here, then those ghosts would have kept at it and no one would have been able to stop them."

This wasn't going well. Danny had hoped Vlad would at least _like_ the teen ghost, not see him as something that needed to be taken out. How was this going to survive their relationship if they decide to stay together in the long run? He didn't want his ghost side to be kept a secret from his significant other. Why was Vlad so against Danny Phantom? This was a problem. Something that needed to be solved soon or else Danny didn't know what he would have to do.

Vlad was starting to feel tension rise and didn't like it. "Forgive me, Daniel. I didn't know this was a sensitive topic for you."

Danny clenched his teeth, annoyed. That wasn't what he wanted to hear. "It's _not_. Look, maybe I should go home, I'm tired." He tried to get up but Vlad tightened his hold on his waist.

"Wait, Daniel, don't go." Danny stopped trying to get off of Vlad. "Why don't we talk about something else, hmm? Actually, why don't you take a nap here with me? That should help you feel better."

A nap was tempting. Even better, Vlad basically offered to hold him while he slept. Still, it was bothersome to know Vlad didn't want to talk about Danny Phantom. He was so tired though…well, he could take a nap and deal with the issue when he woke up. "Okay." He answered, placing his book and pencil on the coffee table before him.

Happy that Danny wasn't leaving, Vlad adjusted them so they could lie together on the spacious couch. Vlad wrapped his arm loosely around Danny and the other arm was stretched out for Danny to use as a pillow. Danny fell asleep almost instantly.

Vlad stayed up as Danny slept. He would give Danny 30 minutes of rest before waking him up. He hadn't thought talking about Danny Phantom would upset the teen. Perhaps he idolized him? Many teens did, so Vlad couldn't say he was surprised. However, he didn't share those views. The ghost boy was a problem more than a solution for all the attacks in Amity Park. It was part of the reason Vlad didn't want to move here in the first place. He would just have to be sure to stray from topics about Danny Phantom for now, just to keep his lover happy.

Danny was snuggled up to his chest, breathing softly as he slept. Vlad couldn't help but notice just how cute Danny is.

After thirty minutes passed, Vlad woke up his boyfriend. Danny let out a loud yawn and stretched out his body like a cat. Amused, Vlad pulled Danny close and turned him around so he could give him a proper kiss. Danny responded to the kiss without a second thought. It was a cute kiss to Vlad, since Danny was too groggy to really respond like usual. The kiss was still perfect to Vlad. When they broke apart, Danny stretched again and then melted into Vlad's arms.

"Don't wanna…" Danny mumbled against Vlad's chest.

"Don't want to what?" Vlad asked with a grin. Danny was just too cute.

"Do…home…work…"

"Are you still tired?"

"Mmmmhmmm…" Danny was close to falling asleep again. Vlad was just so comfy and warm. It was freezing cold out now that winter had arrived.

"Hmm…" Vlad hummed, wondering if he could just let Danny sleep over. Maybe it would be a bad idea if he did and his parents wouldn't likely approve. "Would you like to sleep some more and I'll wake you up to take you home later?" he offered.

"O-okay." Danny snuggled back into Vlad and promptly fell asleep. Vlad took out his cellphone to look at the time and put the alarm on. He could use a nap, too. They woke up an hour later due to Vlad's alarm going off. Danny winced when he saw how late it was. Vlad frowned, noticing the look of sadness come across Danny's face. "I should probably go soon…"

Knowing he couldn't keep Danny with him any longer, he decided to just get it over with. "Would you like me to take you home now?"

Danny looked thoughtful before taking out his cellphone. "Well… I mean…can I sleep over?" Vlad's heart thumped loudly in his chest. He hadn't expected that question and for a moment he could only stare at Danny in surprise. Danny, seeing Vlad's expression, flinched and looked down to avoid Vlad's eyes. "Sorry. It was a stupid question."

"No, I mean yes, you may stay the night if you'd like." Vlad wrapped an arm around Danny and hugged him close. "I would love that."

Danny's expression immediately brightened. He smiled shyly before asking, "Really? You don't mind?"

"Not at all, Daniel."

Grinning, Danny excitedly called his parents and told him he would be staying over a friend's house for the night. It was Friday so they didn't pay mind to it or question it, which worked in Danny's favor. He tossed the phone aside after the call and contently snuggled into the man's arms. Vlad reached for the TV remote and turned the electronic on to give them something to do. He flipped through each channel, unsure what the teen would like to watch. He settled for putting on the news. That was a big mistake.

"Danny Phantom! Hero or Villain? This is a question that has been going on for years! Let's look at the polls tonight and see where he stands now!"

Vlad immediately tensed and changed the channel. The teen had also tensed in his arms. Vlad hoped the teen wouldn't say anything but of course, luck was not on his side. "Why did ya change it?" Danny asked moodily.

Thinking of an excuse, Vlad responded cautiously, "I just remembered I have a football game I recorded yesterday and have not had the time to watch. I hope you don't mind."

Danny didn't respond. Vlad put on the game, the air heavy with tension. Vlad wanted to make it go away. Why had he thought putting on the news would be a good idea? Frustrated, he tried to enjoy the game playing on the screen but was no longer in the mood.

"What's your deal with Phantom?" Danny asked suddenly.

Vlad sighed. "Must we really speak about this right now?" Wrong thing to say. Danny pulled away and stood up. "Daniel, wait-"

"I'm going home." Danny said without looking at the man. He quickly gathered his things and slung his backpack over one arm. "Good night Vlad." He started to walk away from him.

Vlad got up from the couch and followed after the teen. "If you insist on going home at least let me drive you," he insisted.

"I can cab it." Or at least he just needed to tell Vlad that so he could get away enough and switch to his ghost form and fly home. He felt even more annoyed now.

Placing his hand on the teen's shoulder, Vlad stopped Danny from walking and turned him around so he would face him. He gave Danny a stern glare. "I will not have you traveling alone this late at night and taking a cab with some stranger! Stop being so stubborn and let me take you home."

With a growl, Danny shoved Vlad's hand off of him and opened the entrance door. "I'm fine! Now bug off!" He slammed the door in the older man's face.

"DANIEL!" Vlad opened the door and stepped out, shocked when he couldn't see the teen. He looked around and ran towards the gate entrance but saw no sign of him. Worried, he took out his phone and called Danny's phone. After the second ring, it went straight to voicemail. Danny didn't want to talk to him. Annoyed, Vlad called again, only to be cut off again.

Sighing, he went back into his home, sending Danny a text message.

_Daniel, please respond. Where are you? Are you safe?_

Danny received the text as he was flying home. He seriously thought about not answering the message just out of spite, but he didn't want to worry the man. Sighing, he gave a quick text back before putting his phone away.

**I'm fine.**

Vlad frowned at the message. The teen was truly upset and angry with him. Disheartened, he text back.

_Please tell me when you get home._

About an hour a half later, he got a response back.

**I'm home.**

_I'm glad. Goodnight, Little badger. I'm sorry about tonight._

Vlad didn't get a response. Sighing, he tossed his phone to the table and went to bed after shutting off the TV. He felt annoyed. A stupid argument with his little boyfriend over _Phantom_; this only proved his point! That ghost was nothing but trouble. He was already on his way to hire the best Ghost Hunters he could find. He just hoped Danny would never find out. He liked Danny. A lot more than he thought he would and he wanted to see where this would go. He hoped it would be a very long and committed relationship but realistically, he knew he was dealing with a teenager. He'd stick around for as long as the teen would have him. And by the looks of it, it wouldn't be long if this Phantom ghost got in their way. Vlad would just have to get rid of the problem before it made things worse.

Danny was fuming the next day. His parents were surprised to see him and he explained that he just came back earlier than he expected to. They accepted the answer. He was so angry with Vlad he didn't respond to the message Vlad sent him this morning.

_Good morning, Daniel. I hope you're doing well. Perhaps I can take you out to lunch today?_

As much as he wanted to see Vlad, he couldn't. He felt as if his heart was being pulled apart. A part of him just wanted to forget the whole thing and meet up with Vlad. Another part was upset because his boyfriend didn't accept a part that was him! Well, to be fair, Vlad didn't know it was him but if he didn't like Phantom now, how would he react if he knew it was Danny? Would that change anything? They haven't been together long enough for Danny to tell Vlad his secret. Sighing, he went to meet up with his friends to distract himself.

It was hard to focus. His friends took him to the arcade but he wasn't into it. They beat him in every game they played and he showed no enthusiasm. His friends exchanged worried glances. They took him to get lunch and stared at Danny as he picked at his food.

Sighing and having enough, Sam asked, "Danny, what's wrong? You look upset."

"It's nothing," Danny mumbled in reply, nibbling on a fry.

"It doesn't look like nothing," Sam retorted, earning herself a half-hearted glare from Danny. "Come on. Just tell us."

"I rather not talk about it."

"Is it boyfriend problems?" Danny's head snapped up and Sam instantly knew she hit the nail on the head. She smirked victoriously, ignoring the other's scowl.

Knowing there was no way he could deny it, he nodded. "Yeah."

Tucker let out a surprised gasp and Sam looked a bit upset. Tucker asked, "Dude, why didn't you tell us?"

Danny shrugged. He had wanted to tell them but he also wanted to keep it a secret. Well, they didn't have to know _who_ he's with. "When were you going to tell me about what's going with you two?" he asked. He didn't care that they were probably together. It didn't bother him in any sense of the way. In fact, he was happy for them.

Tucker and Sam flushed in embarrassment and both looked guilty. Danny felt a bit of bittersweet satisfaction from that. Sam replied, "We were going to soon, I'm sorry." She looked up at him apologetically.

"It's cool. I don't mind." He paused. "Yeah, I have a boyfriend, but I don't want to say who. Not yet, at least."

"Aw dude!" Tucker whined. "Why not?"

"I'm just not ready to."

Sam waved it off. "Fair enough. So what's going on? You two fight?" Danny nodded. "What about?"

Sighing, Danny put down his half eaten fry and decided he could at least explain the situation to them. It might make him feel a bit better. At least, he hoped so. He didn't know how he could be cheered up about this or if there was even anything he could do. "We had a fight about Phantom. He doesn't like him. He thinks he's basically a menace and needs to be taken down."

Tucker and Sam winced sympathetically. "Harsh." They said in unison. Sam then said, "Well, I kind of don't blame him." At Danny's defensive glare, she quickly explained. "Danny Phantom doesn't exactly have a great record. You know people are going to think badly of him because of the rep he has. They usually change their minds after they see him be a hero. Sometimes they just need a little push. Show this guy of yours that Danny Phantom is actually pretty decent once you get to know him and I'm sure he'll change his mind."

Danny's mood instantly lifted as he thought about what Sam said. Well, that was true. He couldn't really blame Vlad for not liking Danny Phantom. Who knows what he heard or saw while in Wisconsin…but if he showed Vlad that Phantom was a hero, he might start to like him! Grinning, he took out his phone and sent a quick text to Vlad.

**Hey. Sorry, is it too late to take you up on that lunch offer?**

"You're a genius, Sam." Danny said appreciatively, smiling at his friend.

She grinned. "It's what I do."

"So how long have you two been together?" Danny asked with a sly grin. Both teens in front of him blushed and looked away. He laughed at their reaction.

Tucker answered this time, "About a week."

"Oh, so not too long ago." They both looked apologetic. "Guys, I'm not mad, seriously." He smiled reassuringly at him. His phone alerted him of a text message.

_Not at all. I actually began to just cook. Would you like to come over?_

Danny was surprised.

**You cook? Sweet. Be there in 20. **

"I gotta go guys, thanks for your advice, Sam!" Danny got up and made his way over to his friends to hug them. He took out his wallet and dropped the money to pay off his meal.

"Bye Danny." Tucker said.

"Have fun!" Sam piped in, knowing where Danny was going.

Grinning, Danny ran out of the diner and found a tree to hide behind and switched to his ghost form. He flew over to Vlad's, feeling excited and determined. He just had to turn Vlad's opinion around, that's all. He didn't know how he was going to do it yet, but he would figure it out eventually. There was hope for their relationship to last. That's all Danny cared about. He took his time flying once he realized he was almost there. He told Vlad he would be there in twenty minutes and he was already about 10 minutes away. He swirled around in the air for a bit, his chest now light and his heart once again content. After he killed enough time, he got to Vlad's home and switched back to his human half. He walked up to the front door and knocked. Vlad answered it a minute later.

"Daniel," Vlad greeted, looking pleased to see him. Danny smiled and flushed nervously. "I'm glad you decided to join me. I hope you like oriental."

Laughing, Danny walked in. "You cook oriental food?"

"I cook a bit of everything, really," Vlad informed, shutting the door. "Lunch is ready," He added, leading the teen into the kitchen.

They ate their lunch quietly, both lost in their own thoughts. Danny tried to think of ways to show Vlad that Danny Phantom was actually a great hero and Vlad was just grateful Danny returned to him. When Danny finished his last bite he leaned back in his chair, completely satisfied. Vlad smiled at him.

"That was great, thanks!" Danny said with a grin, feeling lighter now that he had an idea on how to salvage the relationship.

"You're quite welcome, dear boy. Do you have any plans for today?"

"Nope."

"Wonderful. Would you care to come to the mall with me? I have a few things I have to purchase."

Danny was practically beaming at the idea of spending more time with Vlad. "Yeah, sure! I need new jeans anyway." He looked down at his jeans that have a few holes in them.

"Hmm…I'll take care of that."

They got up and Danny waited for Vlad to get ready. As the man changed clothing his thoughts drifted to a meeting he had tonight. He was going to meet with one the best ghost hunters money could buy. Danny Phantom was going to be taken down one way or another … even if Vlad has to do it himself. He just hoped his boyfriend never finds out.

**AN: Aaaaannnd…there it is. I hope you enjoyed! **


	10. Confrontation

**AN: Thank you everyone who keeps reviewing/favoriting/following my fic! It means the world to me! And really brightens up my day! I hope you guys can continue to enjoy! **

Danny was patrolling through Amity Park. It was almost Christmas Eve; he had been enjoying his winter break very thoroughly. He had managed to go on several more dates with Vlad and the ghost attacks have been very minimal lately. Luckily, the Christmas Truce would begin soon so Danny could spend some time with his family and then visit Vlad without the constant nagging feeling that he had to make sure his hometown was safe. Vlad had made sure Danny had done all his winter break homework so that they could spend more time together. It had annoyed Danny, but he supposed that's what he gets for dating a teacher.

He hadn't been very successful in trying to convince Vlad that Danny Phantom was a good guy. There had been a few attacks that took place near Vlad and Danny made sure to put on his best hero show. The man hadn't looked impressed; in fact, he almost looked angry. Danny didn't know what it would take to convince the man that Danny Phantom was a likeable ghost. Well, he wasn't going to give up. Someway, somehow, he was going to get Vlad to like Danny Phantom and salvage their relationship before it could break.

It was a calm night. He was just about to head home so he could get some sleep when he heard a loud shout. Surprised, Danny went to go investigate it. All the while, his thoughts drifted to Vlad. He really liked the man. He made Danny feel special and happy. They got along great and had so much in common. He was excited to know Vlad would be taking his position back at the University of Wisconsin. If he got accepted into the college, he'd still be close to the man.

When he got to the source of where the shouting came from, he saw a frantic looking woman huddled in a corner, shaking in fear. Danny quickly descended onto the ground and approached her.

"Miss? Are you okay? What happened?" Danny asked gently, hoping she wouldn't freak out when she saw him.

The woman didn't even look up. "G-Ghost!" She shouted, pointing in a general direction. Danny looked to see where she was pointing and spotted a blob looking ghost growling at him.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this. Run home!" Danny told the woman. She didn't need to be told twice. She bolted up and ran as fast as her legs could take her. The blob looking ghost went after the woman, but Danny flew to the ghost and blocked his path. He glared at the blob. "You're not going anywhere!" he shot an ecto blast at the ghost, which wailed in pain and flew backwards, crashing onto the ground. Danny charged at the ghost and punched it with all his strength. The ghost was surprisingly weak and was out cold immediately.

Danny didn't complain or question it. He took out his thermos and pointed it at the ghost. A blue light shot out and the ghost was sucked into the thermos. With a satisfied smile, Danny put the thermos away; but that was when an unexpected voice shouted at him.

"You there! Freeze!"

Danny didn't listen; he turned around to face his new enemy and came face to face with four agent looking men wearing black suits. He raised a brow at them. He'd never seen these guys before. They almost looked like the Guys in White, but less goofy. They were equipped with huge modern looking guns and other ghost hunting equipment's on their backs. By the looks of them, they were no joke. They could probably put up a good fight. Danny honestly thought about just fleeing but held his ground. He wasn't going to show he was intimidated.

"Hi there! You guys must be new; nice to meet you," Danny greeted civilly, hoping the guys weren't the shoot first ask questions later type. Turns out they were.

One of them shot at Danny, which he barely managed to dodge. Scowling, Danny charged at the one who shot at him and knocked him down. The other agent immediately sent some kind of claw machine at him to capture him. When it got near, Danny kicked it to the side; it landed on the ground with a loud thud. Danny was then getting shot at by all four men. Danny managed to dodge them for the most part, but once he got hit with one, he yelped and was suddenly being hit with all of them. He shouted in pain; the guns blasts had been stronger than he expected.

Danny managed to form a blast in his hand and shot at one of the men. He managed to hit two, who grunted in pain and were knocked back. Now that there were less shots being aimed at him, Danny was able to maneuver himself and dodge the oncoming ones. He hovered in the air and turned himself invisible. The men immediately pressed a button on their glasses and Danny knew they could see him. One of the agents got close to Danny with a pole and swung at him. The pole managed to collide with Danny's leg and electricity shot up his body. Danny yelled in pain before grabbing the pole and using all his strength to get it out of the man's grip and slam it back at him. The man let out a startled cry and collapsed onto the ground.

Danny was quick to take out the other three. He succeeded, but not without a few injuries. He winced as he thrust one of the guns to the side. Where had they gotten this equipment? They were a lot tougher than any other ghost hunters he'd encountered. He gripped his bleeding arm to stop the blood flow and let out a deep breath. He had to go home, take care of his injuries, and get some rest. He felt exhausted.

That was when a sharp blast hit his back. He screamed out, the pain much more intense than he ever felt before. A new voice approached him.

"Unbelievable! I paid good money to them and you're still around!"

Danny weakly turned around and faced his new opponent. He was surprised to see a ghost walking towards him with an angry scowl. If Danny didn't know any better, he would think he was facing a vampire. He'd never seen this ghost before and was surprised to see the pale blue ghost with piercing red eyes and black/white hair. Dazed, Danny got into a defensive position.

"You paid those guys to kill me? Dude, what's your _problem_? I've never even met you!" Danny said, panting heavily. What was this ghost's problem?

The ghost stopped a few feet away from him. "Allow me to introduce myself: I am Plasmius and I. Don't. Like. You. You're a pest that needs to be ridden of. Well, like the saying goes; if you want something done right, do it yourself." With that, a pink energy glow filled the palm of his hands and he shot at Danny.

"Ah!" Danny cried out as the blast hit him and pain sharply shot through his body. Weakly, he watched as Plasmius charged at him and punched his jaw. Danny stumbled back and shot his own blast at the ghost. Plasmius easily dodged it and once again shot at Danny. Danny managed to jump away in time.

Now that Plasmius was up close to the ghost, he looked strangely familiar. He wondered why he felt that way as he charged at the ghost and gripped him by the neck. Lifting the boy up, he flew in a general direction while dragging the ghost teen through the concrete floor. When he got close to a building, he lifted the teen up and crushed him against the wall. The teen's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he let out a sharp cry of pain at the collision. The hairstyle was familiar; it was just like his little boyfriend's, Danny Fenton…maybe that's why Danny idolized the teen so much. They looked so alike.

When the teen dropped to his knees, Vlad summoned pink energy into his hands and mercilessly shot them. The teen screamed in pain before finally collapsing onto his side. Smirking, Plasmius walked up to the teen idol, ready to finish the job. Phantom was completely bruised up and bleeding everywhere. One more blast should do it. He stopped right in front of the teen and was just about to hit him again when two bright white rings appeared in the center of Phantom's body and split in two directions. Plasmius watched in horror as the black and white jump suit switched to regular clothing and snow-white hair changed into painfully familiar raven hair.

Right in front of Vlad's feet was Danny Fenton. Cold dread pierced at Vlad's heart, freezing the inside of his body. No, no, no…this had to be a trick. This couldn't be true! He was sure he had been the only half-ghost in the world. Panic gripped at him as he collapsed onto his knees and gingerly touched the boy's arm. Danny wasn't moving. Frightened more than he'd ever been in his life, Vlad desperately shook Danny's arm.

"Daniel? Daniel? Dear god, please, Daniel, answer me! Wake up!" Heart frantically racing, he grabbed the wrist and checked for a pulse. After a few painful seconds, Vlad felt one. It was weak, and barely there, but it was enough for him to know Danny was still alive.

Oh god what has he done? Without realizing it, he almost killed his partner! No wonder Danny had become defensive when he realized Vlad hated Danny Phantom. All along, Danny Phantom is his boyfriend, Danny Fenton. He felt like such a complete fool; how could he not have realized it earlier? There were so many _signs_, but the possibility of another half ghost existing, before this point, was impossible. Knowing he didn't have much time, Vlad pushed his thoughts away and picked up the bleeding teen. With lightning speed, he flew towards the hospital, his mind reeling. Danny had to be safe; he couldn't lose him!

When Vlad was near the hospital, he quickly switched back to his human half and ran in with Danny. The nurses were frantic when they saw the state Danny was in. They took the teen away from him and rushed him to the emergency room. Feeling weak and weary, Vlad sat in the waiting room, a painful ache in his chest as he thought about what almost happened. He almost killed Danny. He had hired those men who seriously injured him and then went to finish the job himself. If Danny's powers hadn't given out when they did...then…then he would have…

He felt sick; he smacked his hand to his mouth and forced himself to swallow the bile that had risen up his throat. Oh god, he would've killed Danny. He wouldn't have realized it. Why?! Why hadn't Danny told him?! It was true they've only been dating a short while, but … Vlad realized he could see why Danny didn't want to tell him. Vlad had made it clear that he didn't like Danny Phantom. Of course the teen would be afraid to tell him his secret. This was all his fault; Danny was in the emergency room, close to death, and it was all Vlad's fault.

"Oh, Daniel, please, please forgive me…" Vlad whispered to himself, his eyes clenched closed, a pained expression on his face.

Hours passed. Finally, a doctor walked out from the room with a solemn expression. Vlad shot out from his seat and approached the doctor. His stomach churned at the sight of the doctor. Vlad would lose if it Danny died. If Danny was dead it would be all his fault and …

"Are you the one who brought the boy in?" The doctor asked Vlad.

"Yes, I am. Is he okay? Is he going to make it?" Vlad asked desperately, his eyes wide and frantic.

The doctor offered a weak smile and nodded. Relief swept over Vlad and he almost collapsed from it. "However, he's seriously injured. He's suffering from a lot of internal bleeding and I can't even tell you how bad his surface injuries are." He frowned. Vlad felt guilt eat heartlessly through him. "How did that even happen?"

Vlad flinched, reeling back as if he'd been struck. "He got into a fight with some men." He explained weakly, trying to hold himself together. It was his fault; his fault, his fault, _his fault!_

The doctor sighed and shook his head. "Those men did a number on him. They're still working on him in the emergency room, but it'll be a while. We almost lost him a few times." Vlad froze when he heard that. "Luckily, he pushed through and he's going to make it. Are you his legal guardian?"

Feeling numb, Vlad shook his head. "I-I can contact his parents."

"Please do so. They should be contacted. He lost a lot of blood. He might need a transfusion. What's your name?"

"Vlad Masters," he answered dully.

"I'm Doctor Robbins. If there's any more news on Danny, would you like to be kept informed?"

"Yes, please."

Nodding, the doctor turned around and went back into the emergency room that Danny was in.

Vlad's body robotically reached for his cell phone. He made a call and was able to get in contact with Danny's parents. He dully explained the situation. They became frantic and said they would be there soon. He hung up and lifelessly retook his seat. His eyes glazed over as his mind replayed what the doctor said. Danny almost didn't make it. Danny almost died. His cute little boyfriend would have died, and it would have been by Vlad's hands.

This time, Vlad ran to the bathroom; unable to hold in the sickness he felt rise up from the situation.

**AN: So here's a little side note: Originally, I wasn't going to have Vlad be a half ghost. However, when I went over it with my beta, she said that would completely defeat the purpose of Danny x Vlad since that was one thing they had in common and well, could also bond over. So, I agreed with her and made Vlad a half ghost like he is in the show. I'm not… too happy with how this chapter came out, and I hope you guys can forgive me and enjoy it. You guys have been wonderful with your reviews and I just want to thank you all for that! **


	11. Aftermath

**Thank you all who have reviewed my story! I greatly appreciate it. Sorry the last chapter was rushed and I doubt this will really make up for it haha But here it is, I hope you enjoy! **

Hours passed by. Danny's parents were sitting opposite of Vlad, looking worried. It had surprised Vlad to see his old college buddies, but at the same time, he should have realized it from the start. Fenton. There was only one Fenton he knew in the world: Jack Fenton, his old roommate. Again, he felt like a fool for not making the connection earlier. Danny's parents were ghost hunters and in possession of a portal. No doubt, Danny had a similar experience as Vlad, which was why the teen was a half ghost. Danny's parents had asked him if he had seen what happened and Vlad denied it; claiming he just happened to be passing by when he noticed the teen on the ground. The Fenton's thanked him for bringing their son into the hospital, stating they weren't sure how they would have reacted if their son had been left to die.

It was like a blow to Vlad's gut but he had already retched up whatever he had left in him. The guilt he felt was immense and miserable. Outside the hospital, the sun started to rise. Vlad hadn't been able to sleep. He desperately waited for more news on Danny's condition, but no one came out from that emergency room. Maddie was crying into Jack's shoulder. Jack looked just as worried as her; but seemed to be trying to hold it together for her sake. Apparently Jazz, Danny's sister, was on her way to the hospital.

Jazz arrived an hour later and just in time. Doctor Robbins stepped out from the emergency room. Everyone was immediately on their feet and eagerly awaiting to hear what he had to say. The doctor smiled at the family and Vlad and said,

"He's going to be just fine. Would you like to go see him?"

Relief course through everyone in the room and they all went into the room to see Danny. The teen was steadily breathing; hooked up to many IVs and bandages covering most of his body. He had a mask on that helped him breathe and the monitor in the room beat steadily next to him. Maddie ran to her son and clutched his hand, tears streaming down her eyes as she gazed at her son.

"My poor baby…why would anyone do this to you?" she asked in a low whisper. Vlad heard it anyway.

Jazz and Jack gathered around Danny, looking relieved that he was okay, but worried about all the injuries on his body. With a dry swallow, Vlad stood at the end of the bed and looked at Danny. He caused this. He caused his boyfriend to be in this state.

The family and Vlad stayed in the room for a good two hours. Doctor Robbins came in and explained that Danny would have to remain in the hospital with them for the next couple of days to be monitored. After, they could send him home and he would just have to take some painkillers and other medicine to help him recover. The Fenton's looked relieved and went back to watching Danny. They all took turns to get breakfast. When they offered Vlad some, he declined. He felt too sick to eat anything. They glanced worriedly at him but he paid no mind. All he could think about was the teen in front of him.

They were kicked out of the room a few hours later, saying they needed to do some procedures with Danny and then switch him to another room. Reluctantly, everyone left the room and impatiently waited. Jazz sighed before approaching Vlad. Vlad looked up and was surprised to see her in front of him. She offered a weak, hesitant smile.

"Thanks for taking my brother to the hospital. If it hadn't been for you…" she shook her head. "I don't even want to think of it."

"Don't thank me," Vlad said dully, knowing he didn't deserve the gratitude.

"I have to, you saved my brother." More guilt ate at Vlad and he shook his head in protest. Jazz frowned and heaved a heavy sigh. "Some way to spend Christmas Eve, huh? You don't have to be here with us, you can go home and spend it with your family. If you want, you can give us your number and we can keep you updated on how Danny's doing."

"Thank you, but no, I'll remain here. I don't have family to go see and I just want to be sure Daniel will be all right."

Jazz shrugged. "Okay."

He had to stay here with Danny. It was the least he could do. He couldn't wait for the teen to wake up so Vlad could beg for forgiveness. His relationship with the boy was over; he knew that much. There was no way the teen would forgive him once he realized it was Vlad who had sent those men and almost killed him. If the boy requested to be transferred out, so be it; with a broken and heavy heart, he would make the request and make sure Danny can go to another class and transfer the credits he earned. And if that weren't enough, Vlad would quit and go back to Wisconsin so Danny would never have to see him again.

He'd been so happy with Danny. The teen made him feel alive and filled up the hole he felt in his heart. He'd grown to care deeply for him, and now the one person he could probably love for the rest of his life would terminate their relationship and never want to see him again. He didn't blame Danny; it was the logical thing to do, after all.

Danny woke up in the evening. He looked in pain, even with the morphine pumping in him. Everyone was relieved when they saw him open his eyes and could hardly resist questioning what happened and if he was alright. Danny weakly said he had just been jumped but couldn't remember by who. But by the look on Danny's face, Vlad could tell Danny was lying. So his parents weren't familiar with Danny's secret. Maddie hugged her son and sobbed into chest. Jack appeared before Danny and smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"We're just glad you're okay, Danny-boy!" his father said.

Danny gave him a weak smile. Maddie got up and said she would alert the nurses he's awake. Danny searched the room and his eyes widened when he saw Vlad there. Vlad didn't smile at the teen. He couldn't find it in him to. Danny's eyes flashed with concern and Vlad wanted to laugh at the irony. He forced himself to remain in place. His time with Danny would come soon. The nurses rushed in and kicked everyone out of the room. The family took this as an opportunity to get some rest and food. Vlad said he would stay with Danny, which they were grateful for.

After the family left, a few minutes later, the nurses stepped out and allowed Vlad to enter back in. Vlad immediately ran up to Danny and clutched the teen's hand. Danny weakly glanced at him and smiled. Little did Vlad know, Danny's mind was spinning; he knew Vlad had a knack for knowing when Danny was lying. He hoped the man wouldn't question what really happened. How was he going to explain to Vlad that he had been attacked by ghost hunters and some powerful ghost he'd never encountered before?

"Daniel…" Vlad's voice chocked and his body began to shake. He felt overwhelmed; he was guilty for what he put Danny through, relieved to know he was going to be okay, and afraid of how Danny was going to react once he told him the truth. For the first time in a very long time, he felt hot tears prickle his eyes and he took a deep breath to suppress them. He felt a sharp stab at his heart when he saw the look of guilt and worry flash across the teen's face.

"V-Vlad…I-I'm okay, really." Danny forced himself to say, wanting to placate the man. Vlad looked exhausted, as if he hadn't slept for a while and looked almost sickly. Had the man been that worried about him?

"Daniel…" Vlad repeated, unsure of how to even start. He gently squeezed the hand he held in his. "This is all my fault." He stated, needing to start somewhere.

Danny's brows furrowed in confusion. "What do you mean? This wasn't your fault."

"Yes, yes it was!" Danny was taken aback by the man's firm tone. "Daniel, I swear, if I had known, I would never have sent those ghost hunters after you. I would have—"

"What?" Danny cut him off, a look of shock coming across his face. "_You_ sent those guys after…" He suddenly paled, realizing what he had just said. "Oh god, you know I'm…?"

Sadly, Vlad nodded. "I found out when you collapsed. When I…" he swallowed. "When I attacked you."

Violent emotions were swirling around the teen's eyes. One that stood out was confusion. What was the man talking about? Vlad didn't attack him. At least, not directly. He wondered if Vlad had sent the vampire looking ghost after him as well but that wouldn't make sense. Vlad seemed like he hated ghosts. Or maybe he just hated Danny Phantom? It didn't matter; Vlad now knew his secret. His heart raced and he wondered what was going to happen. Would Vlad kill him now that he knew the truth?

Vlad took a deep breath. He had to tell Danny now, before he lost his nerve. "I'm a half ghost, too, Daniel. I am Plasmius." Danny looked doubtful and Vlad didn't blame him. To prove his statement, two black rings appeared in the midsection of his body and he revealed himself to Danny. Blue eyes widened in shock. Vlad quickly changed back to his human self before anyone could walk in and see.

"Wha…?" Danny chocked out, his brain still barely comprehending that there was another halfa like him standing right in front of him.

"Daniel, I'm so sorry. Please, please forgive me. I'll do anything to make this right. I'm so sorry." The tears streamed down his face, no longer able to suppress them. He had hurt his lover. It was his fault Danny was lying in bed before him, in pain.

Danny stared numbly at Vlad, still shocked at the news revealed to him. He didn't know what to feel. How does one react when they find out their lover had sent people to kill him and almost killed him themself? He looked away from the older man, unable to look at him, much less think of a response.

Vlad reeled back as if he'd been slapped; really, he shouldn't be surprised. Of course Danny wouldn't be able to bear looking at him. Reluctantly, he let go of Danny's hand and took a step back. "I…understand." He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "I will be handing in my resignation letter. You won't have to worry about seeing me in school. Your family will be back. They just needed to take a short break. I…" he chocked, not knowing what else to say. He looked down at the floor, his heart feeling as if it had been shattered into a thousand pieces. "Take care, Daniel."

Danny whipped his head to look at Vlad, his eyes widening in shock. Vlad was leaving? The look of heartbreak on the Vlad's face made Danny feel as if his entire world was crashing down on him. Frantic, even though it pained him, he shot his hand out at Vlad and clutched the man's wrist just as he was turning to leave. Vlad looked back in surprise.

"Don't…Go…" Danny panted out then took a deep, painful breath. His throat felt tight and his lungs hurt a bit.

"What? But, Daniel, your family will be back soon."

Danny shook his head. "Please...stay?"

How could he say no to that? Although he wasn't sure if he was forgiven, Vlad grabbed the hand on his wrist and held it in his. He gently placed a feather light kiss on the top before settling it back at Danny's side. "I won't leave you."

Smiling lightly, Danny closed his eyes and fell asleep. Vlad stayed until the Fenton family arrived. They insisted he leave to at least shower. Embarrassed and realizing he could use a shower, Vlad went home to grab a small bite to eat and take a quick shower. After, he immediately went back to the hospital and stayed with Danny. The teen woke up a few times. His family excitedly asked how he was doing. It still hurt for Danny to talk but he managed to get a few words out. Vlad noticed that Danny's eyes would frantically search around whenever he woke up until they landed on Vlad. Then, the teen appeared to relax once he spotted him. It boggled Vlad's mind why Danny would want him near. Perhaps it was because they were both half ghosts and was curious to know more? It wasn't as if he wanted _Vlad_ to be there…did he?

When night fell, everyone was asked to leave. They were reluctant and put up a fight. The doctors and nurses insisted they leave Danny alone to get some rest. Frowning, the Fenton's exchanged goodbyes. When Vlad left with Jack, Maddie and Jazz, they offered him a ride home, which he declined. He waited until they were out of sight before switching to his ghost form and sneaking back into the hospital. He phased into Danny's room, remaining in his ghost form, and approached the teen, who was awake. Danny stared at Vlad, still in disbelief. Vlad could hardly believe there was another half ghost like him too.

"You should sleep, little badger," Vlad said gently, standing next to the bed. He wanted to sit on the bed to be closer to Danny but thought better of it.

Danny wished Vlad would come closer. He cleared his throat and reached for a glass of water next to him. He drank most of it before placing it back. "I can't. I've been sleeping all day." He was relieved that it was a little easier to talk now.

"You need to." Vlad insisted. "You've gone through…quite the trauma." His face flashed with guilt.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Stop looking like that. It wasn't your fault."

Vlad looked affronted. "Daniel, how do you think you landed yourself here in the first place?"

"Well, okay, it was your fault, but it's not like you knew." Vlad's heart clenched to know that the teen was defending him, even against the man himself. Danny sighed. "Look, would you have attacked me if you had known it was me all along?" Danny's heart rate quickened as he awaited Vlad's reply.

"Of course not!" Vlad looked horrified at the idea, which only soothed the teen's fears. "I would never have even sent those fools if I had known." He looked downcast. "It's not an excuse, Daniel. I almost killed you. If you hadn't changed when you did, you would be dead."

"I'm not dead. I'm here, alive…well, half alive at least, isn't that what counts?"

Vlad almost smiled at the comment, knowing only he could understand and relate to Danny's implication. "Well…yes…" He looked away hesitantly. He was relieved Danny was alive and well, but it was his fault for putting himself through that scare. "However, I could have lost you; by my own hands, nonetheless!"

Danny lifted his hand closest to Vlad and reached for the man. Vlad immediately took a step forward and grabbed the hand, placing it between his and rubbing it gently. "It's okay." Danny said simply, as if it were true.

Regardless, Vlad smiled. "It's not, but I appreciate you saying it is."

"That's because it just is."

"Alright."

The room was silent for a while. Then, hesitantly, Danny asked, "So how did you, you know?"

"Become a half ghost?" Danny nodded. "Similar to your experience, I suppose. I was in college with your parents and we built a ghost portal. Your father turned it on while I had my face directly in front of it and got the blast from it. Next thing I know, I'm in the hospital with ecto acne and phasing through the bed."

Danny raised a brow. "I didn't get any acne. My mom and dad built a portal and it didn't work so I went to see why. I turned the 'on' switch inside of it and got the full blast of it. I was out for a bit but I wasn't rushed to a hospital."

Vlad gave a curious look before shrugging it off. There were footsteps heard outside the door and Vlad immediately made himself invisible. When the sound faded away, he reappeared. Danny was still amazed that there was another half ghost. His _boyfriend_ is a half ghost. He smiled at the thought. Vlad was just too perfect. True, he almost got him killed but Danny figured he could live with that as long as he never tried to get to do it again. Hell, maybe Vlad could even help him control his powers.

Vlad wasn't sure if he should ask this of the teen but he couldn't help it. "May I lie next you?"

Danny was shocked by the question but smiled. "Yeah, go ahead." He moved over a bit to make room for the man. Vlad climbed onto the bed and pulled the teen into a gentle hug, mindful on the IVs and injuries on the young halfa. He silently vowed to make this up to Danny. Honestly, Danny was just content to have his company. Well, at least he no longer had to prove himself to Vlad. Maybe now the older ghost could accept Danny Phantom and they could have a lasting relationship.

**So there it is. By the way, if you don't typically read slash fics…then…please don't comment rudely on them. I can't stress this enough. It's just…unnecessary. To the rest of the reviewers, thank you guys again! **


	12. Late Gift Exchange

**A/N: so here's the next chapter. Thank you all for taking the time to review **** I hope you guys can enjoy! **

Danny was out of the hospital four days later. School was going to start in four days but he was to rest a week before he started again. Vlad kept him company the entire time he was at the hospital. He brought comic books for Danny to read or would just sit and talk to him for hours. His family was there for the most part as well but at least Vlad was able to sneak into the hospital after visiting hours using his ghost powers. The first day Danny returned home, he reluctantly stayed in bed. His body was still sore and the painkillers took a while to kick in. His family understood. They helped him through it. Vlad visited often and the family didn't seem to mind. They probably would if they had any clue that their son was in a relationship with his teacher from school.

When Vlad finally managed to get Danny alone with him, he pulled the teen into a hug and gave him a desperate kiss. He wasn't sure if Danny would respond and was pleasantly surprised when he felt lips slide against his in a familiar fashion. They were in the kitchen. Danny's parents and sister went out to get more groceries and Vlad had cornered Danny against the fridge just as the teen had placed his hand on the handle to open it to get a soda. They hadn't kissed in a while and Vlad poured his heart into it; trying to convey how sorry he was into the kiss. Danny kissed back with equal passion; expressing his forgiveness.

When they broke apart, Vlad continued to hold on to Danny. He buried his face in the crook of the teen's neck and inhaled the unique scent. Grinning, Danny snuggled into the embrace; feeling warm and content. "Hey, uh, Vlad, I got you a Christmas present. Want to go see it?" the teen offered.

Vlad pulled back and looked down at Danny with a small smile of his own. "A gift for me? You didn't have to, little badger. Your presence is more than enough."

"Don't pull that mushy crap on me. Come on." He grabbed the man's hand and led him up to his bedroom where Vlad's gift was hidden. Vlad watched in amusement as Danny opened up his closest and grabbed a gift bag that had been hidden under a mountain of clothes. Shyly, Danny held the gift out to Vlad, a nervous blush on his face. "I know it's not much, but … just, I hope you like it."

Smiling encouragingly, Vlad took the offered gift. "I'd love just about anything you give me, Daniel." He said honestly as he gently opened the bag. Vlad pulled out a tie. It was black and silver.

"It's uh, it's more than just for style. I didn't know you're a half ghost so I don't know if it'll affect you differently. When you put it on, a layer of a ghost shield will activate and protect you." Danny awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "You probably don't need it since you've been a half ghost so long, but uh, since you said you didn't want to move here at first cause of Danny Phantom, I thought maybe you'd feel…safer?" his blush covered his whole face. "It's a really lame idea, I know, but…"

"I love it." Vlad said, smiling affectionately. "I appreciate the gesture and meaning behind it, little badger." He put the tie in the bag and then frowned. "I'm afraid I left your gift at home. I'll come by tomorrow to drop it off."

Danny immediately felt relieved that Vlad stated he loved the gift. "It's okay. I wasn't expecting anything."

"And yet you got me a tie with a protective shield in it. How thoughtful," He leaned down and placed a soft, loving kiss on Danny's lips. "Were you able to put the shield in yourself?"

"Yeah, mom fiddles with that kind of stuff all the time. I learned from watching her." He licked his lips, wanting to kiss Vlad again. The man seemed to sense his desire because next thing he knew, Vlad had put the gift on the table and was pulling Danny in to a demanding kiss. The young half ghost moaned and kissed back. Oh yes, they both certainly missed this.

As they kissed, they made their way towards the bed. Once Danny felt the back of his thighs touch the soft mattress of his bed, he was gently pushed down until he was lying on it with Vlad on top of him; never breaking the kiss. The older man was mindful of Danny's injuries and tried not to put much pressure on the body below his. He sucked on Danny's lower lip before nipping it and trailing his way down the boy's cheek, to his neck, to his shoulder.

"You're wonderful." Vlad breathed, kissing up the neck. Danny only groaned and squirmed underneath him. "Perfect. What are you doing with a shell of a man like myself? Why did you forgive me, when I didn't deserve it?" he questioned lightly, his mouth now hovering above Danny's ear. He took the lobe into his mouth and grazed his teeth on it.

Nothing Vlad was asking made sense to Danny. His mind spun as Vlad moved to kiss his cheek, and then his nose, and finally, back to his lips. He no longer felt capable of thinking; all Danny could do was feel. Vlad's hands were traveling up and down his body, his light touch igniting Danny's senses. Vlad's tongue forced itself into his mouth and instantly dominated his tongue. The teen couldn't help but moan. Unfortunately, they had to break apart when they heard the front door open. Danny groaned unhappily at the interruption. Vlad chuckled and placed a soft, lingering kiss on Danny's lips before moving away.

It was almost elven at night when Vlad decided to finally leave. He had been reluctant to leave the teen but there was no way he could stay over. Jack and Maddie were okay with a having him over so often and he was able to pretend it was for partially to spend some time with his old college buddies. Truthfully, he didn't care about being with them. He would do anything to be with the teen. Smiling at the thought, Danny and Vlad exchanged heartfelt goodnights before parting. They exchanged one last kiss before Vlad returned home, eager to see the teen tomorrow.

Danny was surprised to see Tucker and Sam in front of his door. They instantly tackled him once he appeared. Grinning, he hugged them back.

"Dude! What happened?! We were worried about you!" Tucker exclaimed, breaking away from the hug. Sam pulled away as well.

"Sorry about that guys. I got attacked by some ghost hunters." Danny explained, trying to be as vague as possible.

Tucker and Sam exchanged worried glances. Sam asked, "Shouldn't we go looking for them to make sure they don't attack you again? They did a number on you Danny!"

Danny looked down his body. He looked better than earlier, in his opinion. Then again his friends weren't there when he was taken to the hospital so they wouldn't know. He waved off their worries. "It's okay. I took care of those guys." He grinned smugly at them. "They were tough, but I took them out! I doubt they'll be coming back to mess with me soon."

His friends still looked worried, but they were a bit reassured by Danny's confidence. If he said he could handle it, then they believed him. "You up for some video games?" Tucker asked with a grin.

"Am I?" Grinning along with Tucker, his friends went up to his bedroom and proceeded to play mindless video games for hours.

Danny's bladder was demanding to be able to release all the liquid it had consumed over the last few hours while they had been playing. Danny handed the controller to Sam, saying he'd be back. "Save me a slice of pizza!" He called from behind before leaving the room.

"No promises!" Came the reply from Sam.

Shaking his head, Danny went down the hall and into the bathroom. He was just about to unbutton his pants when a ghost mist escaped his lips. He glanced up in surprise to see Plasmius hovering over him.

"Vlad!" Danny yelped in surprise, not expecting to see the man in the bathroom!

Vlad, in his ghost form, grinned down at the teen. "I apologize for startling you, little badger, but I needed to see you and it's quite difficult to get you alone when you're with your friends." He descended onto the floor.

"Dude! Couldn't you have called me?! You didn't have to go and scare the living day lights out of me!" he hissed angrily, his bladder squeezing in protest at being so close to release but being abruptly taken away from it. "I really have to go! Can you please get out?" he asked earnestly, practically bouncing in place.

"By all means, go. Just pretend I'm not here." Vlad grinned playfully at his boyfriend. Seeing the glare he received, Vlad rolled his eyes and turned himself invisible.

"… I know you're still here."

A dark chuckle echoed in the room. "Alright, I'm leaving now."

Danny hesitantly scanned the room. No longer sensing the ghost, he quickly used the bathroom, breathing a sigh of relief once he finished. Just as he was about to tuck himself away, Vlad's voice came from behind him.

"Now that you're finished, can we get on to the reason I'm here?"

Danny bit his tongue to stifle his cry of surprise. Flushing, he tucked himself away and turned around to face the smirking half ghost. "What are you doing here?" he asked angrily, feeling embarrassed.

Vlad took a box from behind his back and handed it to Danny. "It's a late Christmas present."

Danny's anger dissipated to curiosity as he took the gift. Glancing unsurely at the older man, Danny gingerly opened the gift. Wrapped up was a black velvet box. It was too large to hold a ring in it. Opening it, he gasped in surprise. A silver and black watch with diamonds decorating the inside of it in an unfeminine way was shining out from the box. Danny looked up in surprise.

"It's so you no longer have an excuse to be almost late to my class." He teased.

Grinning, Danny put the watch on. Hesitating for only a moment, he went up to the half ghost and hugged him in thanks. The man had more money than he let on. The watch looked expensive. Still, Danny appreciated the gesture behind it more than the actual gift itself. The sentimental value of it was priceless. Vlad hugged him back, just as tightly. When they parted, they simultaneously leaned in for a kiss, smiling happily as their lips touched.

"I'll see you soon?" Danny asked when they pulled away.

"Very soon." Vlad promised, leaning in for one more lingering kiss.

Danny gave him a stern glare. "No more sneaking up on me when I'm in the bathroom. That was creepy."

Vlad laughed in response. "I'll keep that in mind, Little Badger."

Leaving the bathroom, Danny sensed Vlad disappear. Unable to hide the goofy grin on his face, he went back to his room where his friends were absorbed in the game they were in. They even forgot about the last slice of pizza. Danny instantly snatched it, in too good of a mood to mind that the slice was now cold. Sam apparently noticed Danny's glow.

"What's got into you?" She asked as she handed him back the controller.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked with feign innocence. Uh oh. His friends were going to question him now until he revealed to them why he was happy.

Sam eyed him with narrowed eyes, clearly suspicious. That was when she noticed the watch. "Whoa! When did you get that?!"

Flinching, Danny tried to hide the watch but it was too late. Tucker paused the game to see what Sam was referring to. Danny was now the center of attention. Sighing, he nervously rubbed the back of his neck and answered somewhat truthfully. "My boyfriend gave it to me."

Tucker leaned in to exam the watch. He let out a whistle. "Looks expensive. Nice touch."

Sam got off from the bed to the floor where Danny and Tucker were sitting and looked over at the watch. "Are you dating Dash or something?"

Danny jerked back in disgust. "What? No!"

"Oh, then who's your boyfriend and how can he afford an expensive gift like this?" Sam asked.

Danny fidgeted under his friends gaze. Should he tell them? Well…they are his best friends… Coming to a decision, Danny got up and looked out his door to make sure no one was around. He closed it quietly and sat down in front of his friends, taking a deep breath. "Okay, I'll tell you, but promise not to freak out." His friends exchanged looks but nodded. Danny bit his lower lip and just blurted it out: "I'm dating Professor Masters."

His friends froze. Their eyes shot up wide in surprise. Danny flinched, seeing the utter look of disbelief in their eyes. When they saw how serious and nervous Danny looked, they didn't know what to say. Danny's heart raced as he waited for their reply. Finally, Tucker asked,

"Dude, that's uh…really?" Danny nodded. "Wow. Oh, um." He looked at his girlfriend for help on how to react.

Sam snapped herself out of her shock. "Please tell me you're being careful." Again, Danny nodded. Sam smiled before shaking her head. "You're definitely something, Danny. Wow. Vlad Masters? Is he good in bed?"

Danny flushed. "_That's_ what you ask me first?"

She grinned shamelessly. "Just curious."

Tucker made a face and went back to the video game, saying, "I don't want to hear this…I'm cool with you being gay dude, but I don't need details."

Danny chuckled, a huge weight feeling as if it was lifted off his shoulders. He grabbed the controller and returned to the game as well. "We haven't had sex yet, but he's really amazing. He's been with me every day since the accident. Just not today 'cause he had to catch up on grading."

"That's sweet." Sam remarked. "Do your parents know?"

"No, and I don't plan on telling them yet. Maybe later, if Vlad and I make it after I graduate High School. He's going to go back to work at Wisconsin University. It's a total coincidence that I want to go there." Danny wondered if he should tell his friends that Vlad was also a half ghost. Probably not; that was not his secret to share.

"That's cool," Sam replied, but frowned thoughtfully. Another secret Danny was keeping from his folks. If he weren't careful, they would find out one of them sooner or later without Danny wanting them to. She hoped for the best for him and that it would all work out. She had confidence it will.

Danny played his game, enjoying the company of his friends, a sense of dread entering him but unsure as to why. For the time being, he would ignore it. What could go wrong when everything seemed great so far?

**AN: So not much in this chapter and I think the ending is a little more dramatic than it ought to be but we'll see. Anyway, I sincerely hope you guys enjoyed some fluff! **


	13. Seeking Comfort

**AN: Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing. I'm really tired, especially after this whole nonsense with the hurricane...so I just want to say I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

A month of school has passed by. It was close to February now so the air was more than chilly out. Danny still used Vlad's coat to keep him warm. He walked into his morning class with Professor Masters a few minutes early. Vlad looked pleased to see that Danny was early for the first time in months. Danny noticed Vlad was even wearing the tie he gave him for Christmas. Grinning, Danny took his regular seat behind Tucker. Since he had a few minutes to spare before the bell rang, he leaned forward in his seat to discreetly whisper in his best friend's ear.

"I heard you got in trouble." Danny grinned teasingly.

Flushing, Tucker groaned and dipped into his seat. "Sam told you?" he asked pathetically.

"Yep! Man, you screwed up." He chuckled, showing no sympathy for his friend's predicament with his girlfriend, who is also Danny's best friend. It was awkward to be the middleman, so to speak, now that his two best friends were dating, but he got by.

"You're not helping." Tucker responded moodily, glaring at his desk, wishing he could burn holes through it.

"Just give her a bunch of black roses and say you're sorry."

Tucker contemplated Danny's suggestion. "You think that'll work?"

"Better than just moping. Now give me your Chemistry homework so I can copy it. I forgot mine. I think my awesome advice is payment enough."

Despite himself, Tucker laughed. He reached into his bag and handed Danny his homework. "Thanks dude." His tone was sarcastic.

"No, no, thank _you_." Danny replied with a grin, ignoring the sarcasm. The bell rang. Danny put Tucker's homework away so he could copy it later.

Mr. Masters started class like he usually did. This month, he hasn't picked on Danny so much. Danny had been doing great with his grades. He went from a C- average to a B+ in all his classes. Ever since Danny discovered Vlad was a half ghost like himself, they, in a sense, joined forces. Vlad helped him when Amity Park was attacked and even took time to train Danny to control his powers. Through Vlad, he learned how to put up powerful shields, how to duplicate, and how to shoot ecto lasers from his eyes. His combat skills had also improved greatly. He was able to fight ghosts and take them out faster than ever before. Therefore, when he got home, it was early enough that he could do his homework and fit in some time to study. Vlad also posed as some sort of tutor for Danny whenever he came over on the weekends. Luckily, Danny's parents never questioned where he went off to.

After class ended, Danny waited until the last person was out before approaching Vlad's desk. Vlad raised a brow at him, surprised the teen stayed behind. "Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny had to bite the inside of his cheek to prevent his smile. He wanted to look serious. "Mr. Masters, I was hoping I can drop by after school again?"

Vlad frowned slightly, surprised that Danny would ask. The teen has been doing splendidly well in his class. "Did you have trouble with today's lesson?"

"No, I was hoping I can take you out on a date."

Vlad was surprised by the sudden boldness of his boyfriend. He looked around to make sure no one was looking before yanking Danny forward into a short but passionate kiss. When they broke away, Danny was grinning like a loon. Vlad always made him feel like he was on top of the world. Smirking, Vlad leaned back against his desk and looked down at the teenager. "Well that is certainly unexpected." He sighed forlornly. "Unfortunately I can't tonight, Little Badger."

Danny was taken aback by the reply and was immediately disappointed. "Why not?" Vlad never rejected a moment to spend time together.

"Although you no longer require my services for extra help, someone else does today."

"Oh." Danny bit back his intense feeling of jealousy. "I thought I was the only one who you offered it to?" he asked with a pout.

Vlad chuckled, wishing he could pull the boy into his arms and kiss him again. Kissing him in the room in the first place was extremely risky. "You were, but unfortunately this student practically demanded that I see them after class for help this afternoon. I would've denied the snot nosed brat but I have to, as a high school teacher here, offer extra help." He sighed. "I'm even more annoyed now that I have to see this twerp when my cute little boyfriend invited me out."

Smiling, Danny felt a little better. Well, okay, he couldn't be selfish and hog Vlad's attention all the time. "Alright." He conceded. "How about tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow sounds perfect. Now get to class."

Danny laughed. "Alright, thanks for your time, Mr. Masters!" With a cheeky grin, he waved to his teacher and walked to his next class.

Vlad smiled. Danny always put him in such a good mood.

Danny was lying on the bed reading a comic book when his phone unexpectedly began to vibrate. It went off frequently, alerting him that he was receiving several messages, or one long message that went over the allowed space for each text. He wasn't expecting a message from anyone since Vlad said he would be busy today and his friends were off on a date. Apparently Sam was able to forgive Tucker for clapping at her poetry club last night. Opening the message screen on his phone, he was surprised by the angry text his lover sent him.

**You wouldn't believe the nonsense I just had to endure in this stupid board meeting. These teachers are utter fools! I'm in a terrible mood right now. The only reason I don't hand in my resignation letter and move back to my home in Wisconsin where there are more competent people, is because I only have a few months left to go! I'm sorry for the rant, Little Badger, and I apologize for asking this but may I see you? **

Danny was surprised as he scrolled down to read the messages. Vlad _never_ ranted to him. Once in a while he would complain about something, but it was never like this. Usually it was the teen ranting to Vlad about his family or school stuff. Still, it made Danny feel content that Vlad would be open like this to him and want to see him. He wasn't sure how he could make the man feel better, but he could certainly try. He quickly replied.

_Sure. No one's home right now. Do you want to come here or go to the park?_

**By the park will be best. It's dark out so we have a less chance of being seen. **

_Alright. I'll be there in five minutes. _

**I'll see you there, Daniel.**

Danny switched to his ghost form and flew towards the park. It was a quick flight. Once there, he spotted Vlad standing by a tree, staring at the ground with a very annoyed expression on his face. Danny switched back to his human half and made his way towards his agitated older boyfriend. The second Vlad spotted Danny, his annoyance melted away and he smiled. Danny's heart raced at the thrill of knowing he could make whatever annoyances the man went through go away just by showing up. Feeling like he was on cloud nine, he approached the man and hugged him. Vlad instantly hugged back, taking a deep breath and sighing.

"What happened?" Danny asked, still hugging the man to him.

"It was just a stupid meeting. They were talking about how incompetent the students are. My students are the only ones excelling and they accused me of _faking_ their grades. How ridiculous! As if I have to _pretend_ to be a good teacher. Those fools barely scrap by college to earn their mediocre degree." He scowled and took a deep breath to calm himself. He was embarrassed for letting himself lose control of his temper with Danny. The teenager had better things to do than to listen to a grown man complain. He pulled back to kiss the tip of Danny's nose. "Forget it, Little Badger. How is your night going?"

Danny pouted, not liking Vlad's attempt to change the subject. "Don't listen to them. You're a great teacher. If anyone can prove it, it's me. My grades went up because of you. I might actually have a chance with the University now _because_ of you."

Vlad smiled, feeling better. "Thank you, Daniel. Although I think your focus has more to do with my improper use of motivation." He teased, nipping Danny's lip and trailing one hand down suggestively to grasp at Danny's ass and give it a light squeeze.

Giggling, Danny kissed Vlad. "You know what I mean." He placed his head underneath Vlad's chin, resting his cheek against the muscular chest. Listening to Vlad's heartbeat, he felt an overwhelming sense of calm come over him. Vlad ran his other hand through Danny's hair, softly petting it. His stress over the day melted away.

Being with Danny brought a side to Vlad he never thought he was capable of. Discovering that Danny was half ghost like him brought them closer together. It was just another thing that they could bond over. It also brought a level of trust they hadn't had before. It amazed Vlad how a single smile from the teen lit up his entire world. Truthfully, the real reason he didn't hand in his resignation letter to the school was to just be with Danny. Once he finished this year with Danny, then he could go back to work in the University where the teen would be attending. Maybe even have the teen move in with him to make traveling easier. They would practically have the same schedule anyway. Vlad could even get Danny a part time job at the University to help with the teen's bills.

It was scary that Vlad was planning all this for the young half ghost. He wasn't too sure if he and Danny could last forever. Vlad wasn't one to plan too ahead when something was uncertain. He was confident, sure, but that didn't mean something was always guaranteed just by confidence. Danny could certainly just change his mind and decide he rather not be with Vlad anymore. The thought actually put a painful pang in his heart, which surprised Vlad. Then again…Danny gave Vlad a look of utter affection; like Vlad was the best person in the universe. It was quite flattering. When his Little Badger was affectionate with him, Vlad could feel all the warmth that came from it. He always craved more. It was strange to think how a mere teenager brought out all these emotions from him.

Coming to a decision, Vlad placed his hands on Danny's shoulders and gently pushed him away so he could look directly into those blue eyes. Danny gazed questioningly up at him. Taking a deep breath, Vlad said the one thing that's been on his mind for a while now, ever since Danny was in the hospital because of Vlad's misunderstanding.

"I love you, Daniel."

Danny gasped in surprise. He hadn't expected the man to confess to him. Danny's cheeks blossomed a cherry red as he gapped. His heart was pounding loudly in his chest. The funny thing is, Danny had been thinking of telling Vlad he loved him but was afraid the man wouldn't feel the same way or say he was too young to even understand what love really is. Even if Danny felt like he was young, he felt old enough to understand it with Vlad. No one else ever made him feel this way; no one else brought out these intense emotions and delirious happiness like Vlad did. It took Danny a moment to realize that Vlad was waiting for a response.

"I-I love you too." Danny was surprised by elated he felt now that he voiced the words out to the man.

Vlad, shocked, stared at Danny in surprise before pulling the boy into a fierce kiss. Danny returned it with equal passion; moaning when Vlad's tongue invaded his mouth. Vlad was an amazing kisser and Danny had gotten better at it, if Vlad's low groans of pleasure were anything to go by. Vlad walked back until his back hit the tree. He pulled the teen closer as he practically devoured the teen's mouth. Danny whimpered as he tried to keep up with the intense kiss. His knees felt weak and he was glad the older man was holding him up. Danny wound his arms around the man's neck to steady himself.

"I love you," Vlad repeated, surprised at how heavy he was breathing once they parted.

Danny was panting as well, a blush still staining his cheeks. "I love you too." Grinning, Danny pulled Vlad into another deep kiss. He could feel his heart racing a mile a minute and pressed himself to Vlad. He was surprised when he felt the man's hardness press into his own arousal. Flushing, he grinded his hips, moaning at the pleasant sensation and shivered.

Vlad let out a groan himself before placing his hands on the teen's slim hips in a poor attempt to stop him. Unable to help himself, Vlad bent his head down and bit the side of Danny's neck. Danny's breath hitched and he let out a low moan. Danny continued to rub against Vlad until the man forcefully stopped him and pulled back with lustful glazed eyes.

"D-Daniel…we should stop before I take you home and have my way with you." Vlad panted, taking deep breaths to steady his breathing. Danny always made him feel at a loss of control.

Pouting, Danny replied with a cheeky grin, "Is that really a bad thing, _Professor_?" he grinded his hips against Vlad's again, an electric shot of excitement shooting up his spine when Vlad moaned at the contact.

"Naughty boy," Vlad replied huskily, leaning in to kiss those swollen lips. "And although it may not be a bad thing, I don't think we should go that far just yet, Little Badger."

Danny's hormones were raging and he wanted nothing more than to have the man in front of him. His head was too foggy to comprehend what Vlad was truly saying. All he knew was that Vlad could make him feel really good. "Why not?"

Chuckling, Vlad hugged Danny to him before pressing a feather light kiss on his forehead. "Just trust me." He shivered from the cold breeze that passed by them. Danny had been making him so hot he had completely forgotten they were standing outside in the middle of winter. It seemed Danny just realized it too. He snuggled into the man's warmth, shivering slightly from the cold.

"Okay." Danny agreed reluctantly. "It's a bit messed up of you to get me so worked up though."

"You'll find it in you to forgive me soon enough."

There was no sense in arguing about it; Danny knew it was true. "Fruit loop." He muttered affectionately.

"Hmm…if you say so. Thank you for coming out to see me, Daniel."

Smiling, Danny shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"It was a very big deal for me." He pulled away to look into Danny's eyes, showing all the love and appreciation he had for the teenager. Danny couldn't help but return it, feeling extremely lucky.

Sighing, he rested his forehead against Vlad's. "You're really mushy today." He commented with a teasing smile.

"Only because I love you."

Danny grinned. Those words sent a pleasant sky-high feeling to his heart. "See what I mean?"

"I suppose you'll just have to get used to it."

"I guess." Danny sighed dramatically.

Nuzzling his forehead against Danny's, Vlad smiled down tenderly before saying, "You should go back. It's late. I don't want your parents to worry."

Frowning, Danny reluctantly agreed. Vlad was right. He stayed out longer than he thought he would. When he was with Vlad, it was as if time didn't exist. However, he was always surprised to see how fast time sped by while he's with the man. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

Vlad and Danny exchanged a loving kiss goodnight. "You better. You have an exam tomorrow morning. I hope you studied."

"SHIT! That's _tomorrow_?"

Vlad gave Danny a stern, disapproving look. "Daniel…Please tell me you didn't forget."

Nervously chuckling, Danny switched to his ghost form. "I gotta go! See you tomorrow!" He zoomed off before Vlad could scold him.

Scowling momentarily, Vlad let out a sigh before smiling. Danny would do fine in the exam tomorrow. He was a smart student when he applied himself. Now feeling lighter and in better spirits, he switched to his own ghost form and went back to his home. For once, Vlad could say he felt complete.

Danny did surprisingly well on his exam. He passed it with flying colors. Vlad had been proud. Luckily Danny didn't tell his older boyfriend that he stayed up until 2 in the morning studying so he wouldn't disappoint Vlad by failing the test. It paid off. Sure he was tired the rest of the day, but it was completely worth it. The praising smile Vlad gave to him made it all worth it. Smiling, he tiredly munched on his sandwich, watching his friends snuggle on the opposite bench in front of him. He wished he could be out in public with Vlad like that, but he couldn't for now. Maybe when he starts college they could be. Vlad didn't seem to be ashamed of their age difference and Danny certainly wasn't. After all, he was the legal age of consent.

The day went by pretty quickly. He handed in all his owed assignments and used his free periods to do some homework. He finished most of his work early so he only had to do Vlad's assignment when he got home and study for his math quiz. When the school day ended, Danny happily went to visit Vlad's office. Luckily, he didn't have a student in there and Vlad was thrilled to see him. Danny carefully shut the door behind him before approaching Vlad. The man eagerly pulled Danny onto his lap for a kiss.

"What brings you here?" Vlad asked, trailing his hands down the young body, squeezing in all the right places.

Groaning, Danny tried to focus on the conversation. "We have plans today, remember? Our date?"

Vlad was surprised. "Oh that's right. I'd almost forgotten. Where did you have in mind?"

"This restaurant I used to go to with my friends. It's pretty good."

"Alright, let me just pack my things and we can go."

Grinning, Danny replied, "Sweet." He watched the older man put his belongings away. Once that was done, they walked out of the school together and into Vlad's car. Vlad turned the ignition on and they were soon driving on the road, away from the high school. "Hey, since it's early, you want to go catch a movie?"

"Whatever you want." Vlad replied with a smile, making a left so they could go to the movie theatre. "What movie do you want to see?"

Danny hummed thoughtfully. "One that's really dark." He smirked suggestively at his boyfriend.

Getting the hint, Vlad chuckled. "Sounds like a wonderful idea."

They ended up 'seeing' a horror movie that was two hours long. They didn't mind it. They picked seats that were in the far back where they could have their privacy and enjoyed each other's company. When the movie ended, they made their way to the restaurant Danny suggested. It was Japanese, which surprised Vlad, but he didn't mind it. Throughout their meals, they talked about anything and everything. At one point, Vlad reached across the table to grab Danny's hand in his. Smiling, the older man said,

"I love you."

Flushing, Danny responded, "I love you too, fruitloop. Are you going to be saying it all the time?" He asked with a playful whine.

"Would you prefer it if I don't?"

"You can. I sort of uh," he rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed he was going to admit this: "like it when you say it."

"Good then." They finished their meal. Vlad ordered them dessert, which Vlad forced Danny to let him feed the teen. Danny had been so embarrassed! But Vlad had seemed so thrilled whenever Danny ate a spoonful of the treat from Vlad. Sighing, Danny wondered if this was what people meant when they say they would do crazy things when they're in love. It didn't seem farfetched to do this for Vlad, but to Danny, it had been incredibly embarrassing. But, if it made Vlad smile…who was he to deny the man?

As they walked down the parking lot, Danny took a look around to make sure they were alone before jumping into the man's unsuspecting arms and kissing him. Vlad had been caught off guard but he quickly relaxed and kissed the teen back, wrapping his arms around him. It was cold out, but the kiss was so warm and full of passion, that they didn't pay any mind to the nipping wind. Danny had a moment to reflect just how perfect Vlad made him feel. Nothing could bring him down.

"Danny?!"

Danny felt his perfect world crashing before him as he sharply pulled away from Vlad…and came face to face with his mother and father.

**AN: A few of you have been asking for rated M but I can't put that far just yet haha…Anyway, Thanks again everyone who's been reviewing. I greatly appreciate it. **


	14. Confrontation II

Ch. 14 **AN: That was an unexpected amount of reviews for my last chapter and I'm pleasantly surprised. I'm glad you guys are enjoying this and I can't believe how long this fic is haha. On a side note though, I decided I'll keep this fic rated T. I wrote the M rated scene so if anyone wants it I can send it to you lol Or if you guys don't agree with me I'd be more than happy to hear you out. However, let me just say one thing.**

**I found it REALLY obnoxious the way some of you DEMANDED I keep it rated T. I'm not keeping it T for your sake; it was only because I realized how long this fic is and there's no purpose to making it M for just one scene. (unless the majority of you don't mind that) Seriously, I was just going to make it M out of spite because I was so angered by the immature way I was specifically /demanded/ to keep it a lower rating. I get if you're joking around, but the way some you wrote it, I knew you weren't joking. Please be a little more mature next time. It's just really annoying to read.**

**On another note, I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. **

Danny paled as he stared at his parents. Vlad looked just as surprised but kept a calm demeanor. He had to, for Danny's sake. Danny's heart was hammering harshly in his chest and his body was numb with fear. What was he going to say? The horrified look on his parents face and the disgust on his father's were not making him feel any better.

"Vlad?" Maddie gasped in disbelief. "W-what…? What were you doing to my son?!" her shock turned into rage as she approached them and grabbed Danny's arm, yanking him back and away from Vlad. "And you young man! You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Danny's legs were shaking as he was abruptly pulled away. Vlad narrowed his eyes in annoyance at his old college buddy's reaction. She was overreacting; granted, she had a right to, but she didn't have to startle Danny any more than he already was. Jack stepped in front of his wife and son to glare venomously at Vlad. Vlad had never seen Jack so angry, but he wasn't intimidated.

"That's disgusting Vlad! He's just a _boy_! How could you do this to my _son_? For god's sake, you're my age!" He grabbed a fist full of Vlad's jacket and pulled him close, snarling. "You _pedophile_!"

Calmly, Vlad broke off Jack's grip on him. He smoothed the wrinkled part of his jacket before he replied, "Daniel is seventeen. Under the law, I am no pedophile."

Maddie held Danny to her, as if protecting him. Her glare was just as deadly as Jack's. "I'm filing for a restraining order. Just how many other _children_ have you done this to? We _trusted_ you! We let you in our home! Oh god, we've left you alone with him!"

Danny had enough; he broke away from his mother's grip to scowl at his parents. He placed himself in front of Vlad. His legs were still shaking, adrenaline was pumping through his veins, and he felt so viciously sick to his stomach, but he wouldn't allow them to break him and Vlad apart. "You can't do that! I'm at a legal age of consent; you can't file a restraining order on him just because _you_ think he's wrong!"

Both Jack and Maddie tried to reach for him but he avoided their grip. "Daniel," His mother held a warning tone, "You come here right now mister! That man is dangerous! Who knows how many other children he's taken advantage of. You're only seventeen!"

"I'm not an idiot!" Danny shouted, feeling defensive of his boyfriend. "It's not like that between Vlad and me! It just…" he gestured helplessly, "It just happened. He's a great guy and I know we have our age difference but it doesn't matter!"

Sighing, Maddie rolled her eyes. Jack was still looking at Vlad that clearly showed his intent to knock the man out. Vlad smoothly met his gaze; showing no fear or regret. "Sweetie, of course you think that way. He's manipulated you into feeling this way. You're not even gay." She choked.

"I realized I'm gay years ago." Danny answered angrily. "It's not like you guys would know since you never fucking pay attention to me." He shook his head. "Vlad didn't manipulate me! I've been dating him on my own free will!"

Vlad watched Danny defend him. He knew something like this could happen. Although he knew the risks, he had thought he would never get into this situation. Really, he should have known better. Being optimistic of their relationship doesn't mean nothing bad would happen. Now he had his little badger, shaking in fear and trying to keep their relationship together while making his parents understand their situation. Vlad knew they wouldn't understand. Although they were open minded to most things, the age difference was hard to ignore. Vlad wanted to reach out and hug Danny, to tell him everything would be okay and take away his fears, but he couldn't. Now wasn't the time for it.

Danny felt tears prickle his eyes but he pushed them back down. There was a lump in his throat that was making it incredibly difficult to swallow. His stomach churned almost painfully; he felt close to throwing up what he just ate with Vlad. His body shook with fear he never experienced before, but then, underneath all that, there was hot rage. Why were his parents being so hard headed? Okay, yes, he was caught kissing his teacher from High School and the man was their old college buddy (and roommate for dad) but they could at least try to talk about it with him. He never expected his mom to try to get the cops involved.

"Is that why you're with Vlad?" Jack questioned. "To get attention from us?"

"What?" Danny's jaw dropped in disbelief. "No! I'm with Vlad because I love him!" He winced. Wrong thing to say.

"Love?" Maddie scoffed. "You're only seventeen, Danny." She sighed. "This is exactly what I meant about Vlad manipulating you. You're too young to grasp the concept of what's happening."

Vlad was getting tired of this. He stepped up and put Danny protectively behind him. "Perhaps _you're_ the one who doesn't understand what's happening, Madeline. I would appreciate if you ceased talking to Daniel as if he is an incompetent two year old."

"And I would appreciate it if you kept your hands off my son!" Maddie yelled. "Danny, get back here!"

Jack added, "Danny…Listen to your mother and get back here. We're going home."

"No!" Danny protested, making his way around Vlad to face his parents. "I'm not going back just because you say so. You can't stop me from seeing Vlad."

"Yes I can." Maddie said confidently. "All I have to do is tell the principle of Casper High that Vlad has been caught with a student and he's instantly fired. Not only that," she smirked at Vlad, "Good luck ever finding a job teaching ever again. Once it's out that you've been with a student, no one will take you in."

Danny paled at hearing that. Vlad, however, seemed unfazed. "That's fine. I don't care. You will not, however, prevent me from seeing Daniel if he wishes to continue our relationship. If you don't approve of us that is understandable, but I will not be kept from him. If he needs guidance or someone to be there for him, I will be." He met her angry glare with his own.

Jack gave Vlad a look. Maddie, however, continued on. "You're ridiculous! I will not let you see my baby boy!"

Danny growled. "I'm not a baby mom! I can chose who I want to be with, whether you like him or not!"

Maddie's eyes turned cold. "We'll see about that. Come here _now_ Daniel Fenton." She was using her mother tone: The This-Is-Your-Final-Warning one.

Danny stayed in place. Maddie was about to reach for him when something gripped her arm. She turned to Jack, surprised to see the somber expression on his face. She tried to break away from Jack's grip but the man held on tightly; not enough to hurt, but enough for her to realize he was being serious. Jack looked directly in Vlad's eyes. Vlad was just as surprised as Maddie by the sudden change of demeanor.

"Do you love my son?"

Vlad was taken aback by the question but answered without missing a beat, "Yes."

Jack hesitated a moment. Then, quietly, "Please don't hurt him."

"I would never."

Offering a small smile, Jack nodded. "Thank you."

Maddie looked between Jack and Vlad. Danny was just as shocked. However, Danny was mentally hugging his father. He felt a new respect for his dad that he never felt before. Maddie didn't agree, "What? No! Jack! You can't give him an okay!"

Sighing, Jack made his wife face him. "Now Maddie, Danny's going to do whatever he wants. If you separate them, they'll just find a way back together. Danny's going off to college by August. He won't be around anymore. Do you really want him to spend time away from us because he resents us and never hear from him again?"

Maddie flinched. She hadn't thought about that. Looking down, she spared her son a glance. Sighing, she shook her head. "But… Jack, for God's sake, the man's—"

"I know." Jack interrupted, offering a small grin. "At least it's someone we know and not some random stranger."

"I guess…" Maddie still looked unsure. Seeing the hopeful gleam in Danny's eyes, she conceded. "Fine. But there will be rules, Danny."

Danny let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. Smiling, he nodded. That was fair. "Thanks, dad…"

Jack chuckled. "Don't thank me just yet." Vlad and Jack exchanged a look; one of understanding.

"Be home by 10, Danny." His mother said, turning to go into the restaurant Vlad and Danny had just been in.

"Alright." Danny agreed, watching his parents walk away from them. Once they were out of sight, Danny leaned back against the car and let out a huge sigh of relief. Vlad glanced at the teen. He felt terrible that he had just put Danny through quite a fright. If Maddie had gone through with her threat to get Vlad fired, it would make it difficult to see Danny. Sighing, he realized this was just a warning. Surprisingly, Jack had been helpful. He'd never been so grateful to the man; ever. But that didn't mean he would get lucky next time. Yes, Danny was the legal age of consent but he was still Vlad's student.

"Daniel," Vlad started carefully. He was about to say more but the desperate look in Danny's eyes made him momentarily forget what he was going to say.

"Vlad, please, don't break up with me. I-I promise I'll be more careful! I can still make this work, please just—" Danny was cut off by Vlad placing a finger on his lips. He stared pleading up at the older man, heart picking up a fast pace again. He didn't want Vlad to leave him. Danny was in love with the man.

Smiling gently, Vlad pulled Danny into a hug. He comfortingly petted the soft locks to calm the teenager down. "Break up with you? After the trouble I just went through to keep you?" He let out a snort. "But you are correct on one thing: we must be more discreet. At least until you've graduated high school and go off to college. I will resume my position as a professor at the University that I attend, but the employees there usually turn a blind eye if there is no blatant favoritism involved."

Relief coursing through his body, Danny hugged the man back. He sighed. "Why can't things ever be easy?"

"That's life for you, Daniel." Vlad responded with a light hearted chuckle. He placed a soft kiss on Danny's head. "Just four months until you graduate. Then we can have a private celebration." He purred, leaning down to nuzzle their noses together.

Danny blushed at the implication. "A-A private … celebration?"

"Mmhm…One I know you'll enjoy." He nipped the lower lip.

Danny shivered and kissed the man fully on the lips, even though they just spoke about being careful, they still needed a bit of comfort after what they just went through. When they broke apart, they gazed lovingly at one another. "I'm holding you to that. So, I don't have to be back home 'til 10…what do you want to do?"

Vlad hummed thoughtfully. "I want some time with my Little Badger." He answered as they walked around the car. When they climbed in and were driving away from the restaurant, Vlad looked at the time. It was only seven pm. "Would you be inclined to come to my place and spend some time together?"

Danny happily agreed. When they got back to Vlad's home, they immediately cuddled on the couch. Vlad put something on to watch, not really caring what it was. All he cared about was the teenager by his side. Danny felt the same way. He felt lighter now that his parents knew about him and Vlad and weren't trying to separate them. Danny would've felt his heart shred to pieces and his father was right: he would've resented them and vow never to see them again. Eventually he probably would have forgiven them but it would've taken a very, very long time. Vlad kissed his cheek lovingly. Now that they were in the privacy of his home, they could touch and kiss without having to look around to make sure no one was looking. However, now they would have to be more careful in public and within school.

Oh well. That's what he gets for dating his teacher, Danny mused with a grin.

**AN: I wanted it to be more dramatic but I don't think Maddie and Jack would risk losing their son like that. Also, Maddie is definitely not okay and will not just be getting over it lol So if I made it seem that way I apologize. Either way, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, it's been really nice to read them! **


	15. Just One Of Those Days

**AN: You guys are the BEST. Which is why I had to update right away.**

**I was seriously surprised by requests for the M rated scene. I didn't think you would actually want it messaged to you and it made me feel better hahaha. However, I will do what many of you so greatly suggested, and make it a separate upload that goes with the fic. The M rate will be in the next chapter, but I will just upload a separate chapter for the M rated scene. Sorry if I'm being repetitive but I'm a bit tired right now haha.**

**So thank you everyone, you are all amazing! Really! Thank you for reviewing and thank you for being awesome. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

Danny sat on a ledge that had a remarkably big open window for him to look out of. Now that it was April, the days were a bit warmer but it poured quite often. Like it was right now; the sky was grey and rain came down heavily onto the pavement. Resting his head against the glass window, he stared at the three or four students running really late to class make their way towards the front entrance of the school. He sighed a little. The halls were thankfully empty so no one was around to bother him.

He woke up this morning feeling down. He didn't know why but it was just one of those off days where you hate the world and everyone in it. He just had a feeling that today was going to be a bad day. His mood was so foul he ignored Vlad's good morning text message. He didn't want to take his … whatever out on the man. He hasn't seen his friends yet, so that didn't make him feel any better. Even though he went to school on time, he decided to skip his first two classes. He looked down at the watch Vlad had given him for Christmas and noted it was almost time for his third class of the day. Danny suddenly felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so he took it out to see who messaged him.

**Daniel, are you out sick again? **

Danny wondered if he should reply to Vlad's text. Staring at it, he didn't want to worry the man.

_No. I'm in school. I'll see you after. _

**You're here today but you didn't show up to my class? Why not?**

_I'll explain later._

**Alright…Are you hurt? **

_No. I'm fine._

Vlad didn't respond after that. Danny felt bad for skipping Vlad's class but he honestly didn't feel like going. Besides, he was doing well in his classes that he could afford one day of not caring. When the bell rang, Danny reluctantly went to his next class. There, he spotted Sam, who looked surprised to see him. Danny sat next to her. She worriedly looked over him, not liking the expression on her friend's face.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked gently.

Danny nodded in response. "I'm fine. Just…having an off day." He answered quietly.

She frowned sympathetically. "Did you get into a fight V-uh, your boyfriend?"

"No, we're fine." He smiled at the thought, feeling a bit better. "I just feel off. I might skip my next class after this."

"You sure? Why don't you just go home if you feel that bad?"

Danny shrugged in response. "I'll see how I feel after lunch."

The class started. Danny barely paid mind to his teacher. Sam tried to cheer him up by discreetly talking to him when she could and it helped a bit. Still, when the bell rang, Danny simply dropped Sam off to her next class and roamed around the school. He was climbing down some stairs and opened the door to the library when someone big and heavy crashed into him. Due to the force of the impact, Danny landed on the floor with whoever crashed into him on top of him. They both groaned.

"Dude, watch it…" Danny said, thinking it was just some freshman.

"Oh, Danny! Sorry."

Danny looked up in surprise. On top of him was a flushing Dash. They haven't spoken since that day Danny rejected him and told him he was seeing someone else. It just seemed weird to approach the other. Suddenly feeling awkward, Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh, it's okay. You alright?"

"Yeah, you?"

"I'm fine." They were silent for a moment. "Uhh…Do you need help getting up or…?" Danny trailed off, hoping he'd get the hint.

"Huh?" Dash asked stupidly, apparently not realizing that he was still on top of Danny. He stared down at the teen with a curiosity that made Danny a bit uncomfortable.

"You're—"

"What's going on here?!"

Danny groaned. Of course, just his luck. Vlad Masters stood at the doorway where Dash had come from and crashed into Danny. The man's eyes were cold and venomous as he stared down at the teens in a compromising position. Dash immediately got off from Danny and awkwardly offered the teen help to get up. Hesitating, Danny took the offered hand, not wanting to hurt Dash's feelings. The look of outrage coming from the older man told Danny that wasn't the best idea.

"What are you two doing out here? Shouldn't you _both_ be in class?" Vlad asked icily.

Dash shifted uncomfortably. Danny didn't blame him. Vlad was already an intimidating man, more so when he was angry. Dash meekly answered, "U-Uh, I have a free period r-right now…I-I can show you my schedule i-if you need proof, Mr. Masters."

"Yes, actually," Vlad hissed. While Dash looked for his old schedule, Vlad turned his angered gaze at his young boyfriend. "And what's _your _excuse?"

Swallowing, Danny didn't know what to say. He had hoped Vlad would take it easy on him, but he knew that just because they were together, didn't mean Vlad would give him any special treatment. Lying to Vlad would just make it worse. "I'm supposed to be in class right now."

"And why aren't you?"

Danny shrugged in response. Dash finally took out his paper and handed it to Vlad. Scowling and realizing he couldn't punish Dash, for now, he angrily handed back the torn schedule and said, "Get out of here. You, Mr. Fenton, go back to your class right now and see me after school for detention!"

Sighing, Danny spared an annoyed glance at Vlad before turning around and walking back up the stairs to go to his class. Dash was about to follow Danny but Vlad had yelled at the teen to go the other direction. Great. He knew today was going to be a bad day. When he walked into his class, the teacher didn't pay mind to him. Danny took his regular seat and just moped the entire time. What the hell was Vlad's problem? Okay, he knew he was just doing his job as a teacher but did he really have to be so harsh?

During lunch, Danny explained to his friends what happened. They were sitting at their usual table. Tucker was immediately defensive. "That's not fair! You didn't even do anything!"

Sam sent Tucker a disapproving look. "Tucker, Danny was skipping class. Of course he had to give Danny detention."

"He wouldn't have known if Dash hadn't crashed into him! Besides, students skip class all the time and seniors have so many free periods that they usually don't bother questioning them when they're not in a classroom!" Tucker replied. "AND, the dude is his _boyfriend_!"

"All the more reason he shouldn't take back the detention he gave him," Sam argued. "Just because they're dating, doesn't mean there needs to be favoritism."

Tucker pouted. "I wouldn't have given you detention."

Unable to help herself, Sam smiled at the comment. "Well I appreciate that but still." She turned to Danny, who was staring gloomily at his fries. "Just tell him what happened. I'm sure he'll understand."

Sighing, Danny wasn't sure what he should say to that. He saw Vlad's point of view, really, he did, but Danny did think the man went overboard. Was he really that upset that Danny skipped his class this morning? "Yeah, I guess I'll see." Danny closed his eyes. "Wake me up when the bell rings."

His friends did what was requested. Once the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, they woke Danny up. He threw out his uneaten food and his friends walked him to class. Once there, he impatiently waited for his day to end. Finally, after what seemed like days, the last bell went off and the students rushed to their lockers to get whatever they needed so they can either leave or stay after school to go to a club meeting. Unfortunately for Danny, he had detention with his boyfriend. Not in the kinky or fun sense though. After waving goodbye to Sam and Tucker, he slowly made his way towards the classroom where his detention would take place. Taking a deep breath, he walked in, noticing quickly that Vlad was still angry from earlier.

"Close the door and sit down, Mr. Fenton." Vlad demanded angrily.

Scowling, Danny shut the door and took a seat directly in front of Vlad's desk. "What's your problem?" Danny asked moodily. He knew Vlad was angry with him but there was no need for this.

Vlad narrowed his eyes. "My problem is that you _skipped my class_ this morning for whatever reason, then you skip _another_ one to be with that idiotic jock boy?!"

Sighing, Danny rolled his eyes. "It's not like that. I wasn't doing anything with Dash."

"From where I was standing, it certainly didn't appear that way," Vlad responded with a snarl. He'd wanted to tear the boy's head off when he saw him lying on top of _his little boyfriend!_ Not only that, he felt incredibly insulted that Danny would just skip his class! As if they were unimportant!

"Oh come on! Dash bumped into me! That wasn't a reason for you to go off on me."

Vlad felt his temper rising. "That's more than enough reason. You skipped my class today and you attempted to skip another. I could have you removed from my class and fail you for that!"

Danny lightly scoffed, missing the way Vlad froze in front of him. Luckily he didn't feel a need to tell Vlad he already skipped another class. "As if. Come on, you wouldn't really fail me would you?"

"That depends," Vlad responded coldly. "Do you think you can just get by and have special treatment whenever you feel like it because of our arrangement?"

This wasn't going well. Danny really wasn't searching to fight with Vlad and this conversation was heading towards one. As much as he wanted to calm the man down, Vlad's words hit a sore spot. Did Vlad really think so lowly of him? That he would take advantage of their relationship like that? Okay, yeah, he had hoped Vlad wouldn't get too mad at him for skipping class today, but it was only once!

"You mean our _relationship_? No, I wasn't thinking that." Scowling, Danny shot up from his seat. "Stop being a jerk! I didn't do anything wrong for you to act like this!"

"I am merely doing my job as a teacher, or did you forget that I am one?"

"I never did!" Danny raised his voice, his anger getting the best of him. "Dude, why are you acting like this?"

"Watch how you speak to me, Mr. Fenton. Address with me with respect."

Danny froze. Hot anger flared within him. Clenching his teeth, he grabbed his backpack and swung it over his back. He had enough of this. He didn't need to take this. "Whatever you say, _Mr. Masters_." Danny spat over his shoulder as he headed towards the door.

"Where are you going? Daniel, don't you dare walk out that door!"

Danny stood in front of the door, staring at the handle of it. He knew he would probably regret this, and be in bigger trouble for it, but right now, he didn't care. Switching to his ghost form, he gave Vlad one heated look of anger before phasing himself out of the school and flying home.

Danny didn't speak to anyone when he got home. He shut himself in his room after throwing his backpack to the wall in anger. Frustrated, he jumped onto his bed and sighed heavily. What an awful day. He should have just stayed home and feigned being sick. That would have saved him the trouble of what he just gone through. He couldn't believe Vlad would talk to him like that. This was their first fight and it was practically tearing Danny apart. It hurt to be angry with the man, even more so to be away from him because he couldn't stand the sight of him right now.

Now knowing what else to do and just wanting the pang in his heart to go away, Danny fell asleep. He woke up in time for dinner and ate dutifully with his family. When they asked about his day, he moodily responded that he didn't want to talk about it. His parents exchanged a look but they didn't press. He appreciated that. After dinner, Danny still felt terrible. Not even after taking a hot shower did he feel any of his sadness and frustration disappear. He immersed himself into playing video games, ignoring any and all homework and studying he should be doing. When his phone went off, he thought about just ignoring it. He ignored it for a good ten minutes before finally snatching his phone and looking at the text message from Vlad.

**I think we should talk.**

Scowling, Danny angrily messaged back.

_I don't want to talk to you right now._

**Daniel, ignoring the situation won't make it go away. We need to talk about this.**

_There's nothing to talk about._

"I beg to differ."

Danny jumped in surprise and let out a small yelp. He spun around in his chair to come face to face with Vlad Plasmius, who was looking sternly at him while hovering a few inches off the floor. Scowling, Danny felt torn. He was happy to see the man, he _missed_ him, but he was so angry to as well! He wasn't sure if he should hug him or yell at him for being a pompous jerk and just showing up to his bedroom out of nowhere like it was okay.

"Dude! You can't just come in here whenever you want like that!"

"Funny, it never bothered you before."

Danny was surprised by the man's tone. Frowning, he studied the man before him. Something felt…off. Danny couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something seriously troubling the half ghost in front of him. Sighing, he calmly asked, "What's this really about, Vlad?"

For once, Vlad looked nervous and unsure of himself. Danny's heart melted. He'd never seen that sort of expression on him and truthfully, he didn't like it. "Are you planning to break up with me?"

"What?" Danny shook his head, surprised at the question. "No, of course not." He paused. "What the hell brought that up? Is this about Dash? I told you he just bumped into me!" he exclaimed exasperatedly.

Apparently that incident with Dash was the reason because Vlad unexpectedly flinched and switched back to his human half. Sighing, he placed his hands in his pants pocket and awkwardly stood in the room. "You never skipped my class before like this. Then I find you with that wretched boy when you could have been with _me_ if you intended to skip your class. I've sent you several messages today and you've barely responded to any of them. Not only that, the minute you see me, you suddenly require I give you an advance notice for me to be here?"

Danny wanted to be angry. Really, he did, but the way Vlad looked combined with what he said just made Danny's anger dissipate. Sighing, he tried to explain himself the best he could for Vlad's sake. "First, I skipped your class and my second class today. I just…wasn't feeling it today. I'm sorry I ignored your message; I just didn't want to take out whatever I was feeling out on you. I didn't see you when I was skipping my class even though I knew you were free because I didn't want _Mr. Masters_ giving me detention. Which, you did anyway so that was kind of pointless." He smiled a little. "You scared me and I'm pissed. How did you expect me to react seeing you in my room all of a sudden?"

Vlad, feeling slightly better now that Danny was smiling, gave a little smile back of his own. "I suppose those are all valid reasons. Still, you could have talked to me Little Badger. I would have helped you feel better." For the first time ever, Vlad pouted.

Danny laughed. He couldn't believe it! Vlad Masters was _pouting_! He continued to laugh, only to get an annoyed glare in response. Chortling, he stood up and made his way towards the older halfa, hugging him when he got close. Smiling, Vlad hugged the teen to him, sighing in relief. He'd really missed Danny. He felt terrible when they had fought in the classroom. Although Danny assured him that he loved him, it was still frightening to know that he could lose Danny at any given moment. Not just with Ghost Hunting if he was up against a powerful enemy, which he has been in the past, but if the boy just suddenly lost interest in him.

There was a knock on Danny's door. Startled, he jumped away from the man and as the door opened, Vlad made himself invisible before he could be seen. "Danny?" His mother asked as she entered the room. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Danny responded with a smile, trying to mask his nervousness. Thankfully Vlad was invisible and his mom hadn't heard him speaking. "Thanks, I was just feeling down."

"Well if you need anything, your father and I will be in the lab." She offered a comforting smile.

"Thanks mom."

Maddie walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Vlad reappeared and hugged Danny from behind, burying his face in the teen's neck and placing a soft kiss on the skin. "You are still in trouble for that stunt you pulled today, Little Badger."

Huffing, Danny responded irritably, "It was your fault. You were being a jerk."

Chuckling, Vlad turned Danny in his arms and kissed him. "And you were being disrespectful. Honestly Daniel, skipping class? You know better." He scolded lightly, tucking a lose strand of hair behind the young halfa's ear.

"I know, but it was only once…" he looked pleading up at Vlad. Vlad knew there was no point in resisting that look.

"Fine, but don't let it happen again. Seek me out. I'll be more than happy to help."

"Okay." Danny switched to his ghost form. "I feel like patrolling. Want to come with?"

Vlad smirked and switched to his ghost form. "Who else will keep an eye on you and make sure you're safe?"

Grinning, Danny wrapped his spectral tail around the older halfa and kissed the older man. He parted his lips when he felt the tongue probe his and moaned when their tongues made contact. The kiss lasted a few minutes before they pulled apart and flew out of the room. They patrolled through the city, fighting ghosts when it was necessary and overall enjoying a quiet flight together. Danny's chest felt lighter and the day was almost over. He was glad it ended on a good note with Vlad.

**AN: Seems like a filler chapter doesn't it? Sorry haha. Hope you guys liked it. **


	16. Graduation

**AN: Thank you all who have been reviewing. So the rated M of this chapter (just a warning, it is rated M for smut. ManxMan sex so…if that makes you uncomfortable, I suggest you don't read it) is uploaded separately so you may go see that if you want. Here's the next chapter regardless. It's a liiiittle over T but not heavily so. **

Danny stood in his gown, shaking hands with the principle after he got his diploma. He felt a little ridiculous wearing it, but he couldn't help but be happy. His friends were planning a big party to celebrate tonight, which he was looking forward to but he was more excited about him and Vlad's private celebration the man had promised earlier. As he shook hands with some of his professors, a few giving him a heart-felt goodbye, he tried to push back the flush he felt rising in his cheeks as his imagination went wild on ideas Vlad had in store for them. His efforts were for naught because the moment it was Vlad's turn to shake hands with, the spark he felt from the simple handshake made his heart race and his smile turn to a wide grin. Vlad smiled down affectionately and proudly at him. He even winked. Chuckling, Danny shook hands with the last person and went back to his seat next to his friends.

The ceremony was nice but long. Danny was impatient to get out. His parents and sister were waving proudly at him. Danny finished with his grades higher than anyone, except Vlad, anticipated. He was looking forward to enjoying his summer. His friends were already making plans and he had several more with Vlad. Although to be fair, Vlad was making sure to give as much time as possible for Danny to spend time with his friends. After all, Danny would be attending the University of Wisconsin while Sam went to NYU and Tucker went to MIT. So they needed to make the best of the limited time they had together. Not to say they wouldn't hang out whenever possible but it would be a lot more difficult when August rolls around.

After the ceremony, Danny and his friends immediately switched out of their gowns and went home with their families. Danny's mom had baked him a cake in congratulations. They had to get the ecto ghost hunting guns when the cake spontaneously turned into a ghost killing cake. He spent a few hours with his family, thanking them for their gifts, before he had to get ready for the party. All the students who just graduated would be there. The party started at seven and Danny had a half hour to get ready. As he stripped off his shirt, he felt a presence behind him. Smiling, and already used to Vlad randomly showing up in his room, he turned to face the half ghost.

"Hey." He greeted, leaning up to kiss his boyfriend.

Smirking, Vlad wrapped his arms around the teen and pulled him close to kiss him. "I believe congratulations are in order," he purred huskily into the teen's ear.

Danny shivered "U-Uh…Thanks…" He was surprised when Vlad was suddenly kissing up his neck. He let out a low sigh. It felt really nice and Vlad's hands were stroking his sides. Danny could feel his arousal stirring as Vlad unexpectedly sucked on his neck. He gasped. "Vlad…?"

Vlad pulled away from the boy's neck to kiss him full on the lips. As they kissed, Vlad pushed Danny onto a bed that didn't feel familiar. Opening his eyes to look at his surroundings, he realized he was in Vlad's apartment. The older halfa switched to his human half after breaking the kiss. He smirked down at the surprised teen. "Teleportation is a useful power. I intended to give you your present tomorrow, but I can't wait any longer."

Danny flushed at the implication and swallowed nervously. "O-Oh, okay. I don't mind. The party is really going to pick up later anyway."

"Good then, so I can take my time." Vlad swooped in for another kiss, grinding his arousal against the teen's own.

Danny moaned at the contact and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend—soon to be lover.

"Did you enjoy your gift?" Vlad asked gently, kissing the damp forehead.

Danny was grinning from ear to ear. "Yeah. It was great. I'm kind of glad you didn't wait any longer."

"You were making it quite difficult to be patient," Vlad admitted.

Danny looked at the time. "Crap. I have to go to the party now. I'm late."

Vlad frowned, not wanting Danny to go even though he knew he would have to. "You can stay with me," he offered hopefully.

Pulling away from the embrace, Danny began to pick up his clothes and put them on. "No way, this is the last time I'll be with everyone again unless we have some ten year reunion or something. It's only one night." He smiled at the upset half ghost. "I'll hang out with you tomorrow."

Sighing, Vlad disgruntledly got up and made his way towards Danny. He pulled the young halfa into a kiss, distracting him from putting on the rest of his clothing. Truthfully, Danny would have loved to stay with Vlad, but this was a time to spend with his friends and acquaintances one last time before they went to separate colleges. With that thought, Danny forced himself to pull away from the kiss and finish putting his jeans on.

"Be careful and try not to get too drunk," Vlad warned while ruffling the teen's hair, a light smile on his lips.

Danny scowled. "I know, I know." He kissed his lover. "Thanks for tonight. I love you."

"And I, you, Little Badger."

Danny took a step back. Vlad was momentarily confused until Danny winked and smirked smugly at him. "You're not the only one who can teleport." And with that, he was gone and now back in his room. He took a quick shower, finished getting dressed for his party, and switched to his ghost form to fly to where it was located. Landing close by, he switched back to his human half and walked in, joining the rest of his graduating classmates. He found Tucker and Sam instantly and made his way towards them.

"Danny!" Tucker and Sam exclaimed when they spotted him, giving him a hug. Danny hugged them back.

"Hey guys!"

Sam handed him a drink while saying, "You haven't missed much but Paulina's already drunk and dancing on the table, which is about to break."

Danny snorted. "That's interesting."

Danny and his friends soon began to let loose and enjoy themselves. Even though Danny felt an ache in his lower back, which he had Vlad to thank, and people questioned the enormous bite mark on his neck, Danny had a great time.

Danny woke up with a groan. Something was shaking his shoulder and rousing him from his sleep. Groggily, he opened his eyes to look at who it was bothering him. Vlad stood over him, smirking. Yawning, the teen stretched his sore body before acknowledging the man.

"If you keep sneaking in like this, you might as well live with me."

"I'm not quite sure your parents would appreciate that." Vlad sat on the edge of the bed. "You're not hung over," he noted proudly.

Yawning, Danny rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Why would I be? I didn't want to get drunk and forget the fun I had last night." He grinned suddenly, "or the fun prior to the party."

Vlad's breath hitched as memories of what they did sprung to mind. "Well, come with me and I'll give you that as a reward for helping me pack."

"Pack?" Danny's good mood and arousal were instantly squashed. "You're leaving?"

"Well yes. It's the beginning of summer. As much as I enjoyed Amity Park," he said sarcastically, "I am eager to return to my home in Wisconsin."

"Oh," Looking downcast, Danny stared into his hands. How often would he see Vlad, then? The man hadn't stated that he would be moving back right after he graduated high school. Honestly, Danny had expected to spend some time with Vlad over the summer. The trip to Wisconsin wasn't necessarily far, but it was a still a pretty long flight, even at his top speed in his ghost form.

Seeing the disappointed look on his little boyfriend, Vlad smiled and lifted Danny's chin up with a finger. "You can stay over on weekends. Longer, if you want."

Danny looked thoughtful. "Really?"

"Of course."

Well, that wasn't so bad. "Okay, let me just get ready."

It took a little over an hour for Danny to get ready. Vlad couldn't keep his hands off Danny, not that he minded. Danny informed his parents he would be out for most of the day before switching to his ghost form with the man and flying to his apartment close by. Once there, Danny immediately began to help Vlad pack his belonging away. The apartment was neat and organized so it was essentially just putting them in boxes and stacking them neatly in the living room for the truck movers to take back to his home in Wisconsin. It took several hours, but Danny didn't mind it. Going over the man's belongings made Danny feel like he got to know Vlad a little better somehow.

They took a break for a light lunch and then they finished packing the last of Vlad's stuff by the evening. Danny placed the last box on top of a stack in the living room. Vlad came up from behind Danny and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for your help, Daniel. The movers will be getting my things tomorrow morning so I'll have these back by the afternoon." Vlad paused and looked questioningly down at Danny. "Would you like to come over now and see my home? It's a bit of a trip, but you could stay over."

Danny eagerly accepted Vlad's offer. "Sure!" At least Danny could use this opportunity to get to know the area he would now make his home when he started college. He wondered what he would be doing. He couldn't afford to stay in a dorm, but he could probably find a job and make enough, hopefully, to rent an apartment with a roommate or something.

With that thought, Danny and Vlad switched to their ghost forms and flew to his home in Wisconsin. It was a long flight, but it wasn't so bad since they had each other for company. Besides, flying was one of Danny's enjoyment and by the look of Vlad's face as they flew, the man felt similarly. When Vlad's home came into view, Danny's eyes skyrocketed. "You live _here_?" He asked in pure disbelief, staring at the mansion in front of him.

Grinning, Vlad responded, "Of course dear boy. Did I neglect to mention I am a wealthy billionaire?" He asked teasingly, enjoying Danny's gob smacked reaction.

They phased into the mansion where Danny switched back to his human form and eagerly looked around. The place was enormous; he couldn't help but explore. Vlad offered to give him a tour. As Vlad showed him around, Danny noting where the private theater was and a little weirded out by how obsessive his boyfriend is with the Packers, he couldn't help but ask a question that had been burning in his mind.

"If you're rich, why do you teach?"

Vlad smiled at the question. "It's a passion I have. Consider it a hobby. Being wealthy gives me the luxury of leisure whenever I want, but I sometimes get bored of handling business and dealing with just as boring businessmen. So, I teach. My companies run themselves so I only have to check in on them every now and again. Even then, a quick phone call is all I need to do. If my companies were to fall, I still have the massive wealth I inherited. I rather enjoy taking time out of my day to be a professor and share my knowledge with fellow seekers who are looking to make something out of themselves."

The explanation made sense to Danny. Still, he was amazed. He knew Vlad was well off, but he never would have imagined that the man was rich. "How do you get away with people not knowing?"

"Discretion is an art I mastered long ago."

"Your mansion is anything but discreet," Danny said with a snort.

Chuckling, Vlad agreed. "The location is. Not many people know it's here unless they take the time to travel a bit more north than necessary out of boredom or curiosity."

Amazed, Danny passed by the many guest rooms Vlad had and they made their way to the kitchen, which was just as impressive. They walked into the dining room where dinner was being served by Vlad's maids. Danny's stomach growled as he inhaled all the unique and well-cooked meals. Vlad politely pulled out a seat for Danny, laughing when the teen rolled his eyes at the gesture and muttered something about not being a girl. Smirking, Vlad took his seat across from his lover. He was glad he had the foresight to call his butler and alert him he would be having a guest. They served Italian, apparently Danny's favorite.

Danny was still in shock. He would have never guessed this. He did wonder why Vlad never told him. Vlad was a private man, sure, but he also liked to boast when he could. It wasn't the most charming thing about him, but it was one that Danny was able to live with. Speaking of which…

"You know, you have so many rooms here I should just move in so I can save myself the trouble of looking for a roommate." He joked with a laugh, taking a bite of his lasagna. Even though Danny got into the University, he would still have to pay for it. He and his parents were unable to afford a dorm for him.

Vlad froze, surprised by the teen's words. "Actually, it's interesting that you say that. I was going to ask you to move in with me before you start college."

Danny chocked on his lasagna. Coughing, he downed the glass of water next to him. Thankfully, the food went down and he was able to speak again, "W-what?"

"Do you not remember me making the offer on our first date?" Vlad smiled at the memory.

"Well, yeah, but I didn't think you were serious. I can move in with you?"

"Of course you can."

Danny couldn't help it, he grinned. "Sweet. When can I move in?"

"Tomorrow, if you want."

Danny was glad he hadn't taken another bite of his food. Otherwise, he would have chocked again in surprise. "T-That's a bit soon," He stuttered, still shocked. "You sure?"

"Daniel, have I ever given you a reason to doubt what I say?"

"Well, there was the time at the nasty burger…"

"That was different. The food looked atrocious and you know it. I have eyewitnesses that the revolting food they served me moved on its own."

Playfully rolling his eyes, Danny laughed. After his laughter subsided, he smiled at the man. "Okay, I'll move in with you tomorrow."

"Excellent! I'll have the movers make a trip to your parents' home after they've collected my belongings to get yours." Vlad was ecstatic. Danny would be moving in with him sooner than he expected. He knew it was a little insane to offer the boy to move in with him just after he graduated high school. Initially, he was going to wait until the month before he started school, but did it really make a difference? At least this way, Danny could get himself settled and used to living with the man sooner. Smiling at the thought, Vlad mentally began to place where Danny could put his things in Vlad's bedroom. Well, Danny would of course be moving into his room. He had plenty of guest rooms, but those were for, well, guests, not his _lover_.

Across from Vlad, Danny was sitting in his seat, just as excited as the older half ghost. He wondered how his parents would take the news? Shoving the thought aside to deal with it later, he thought of all the stuff he should take to Vlad's and what he should chuck. He did have a lot of junk… Would he be moving into one of the many guest rooms available or would he move into Vlad's? His face flushed lightly at the thought. Sharing a bed with the man every night sounded … nice. His college was offering a tour a few weeks from now. It would be easier for him to get there from his new home.

Their food remained on the table, forgotten. They made their way to Vlad's bathroom, where Danny eagerly hopped into the Jacuzzi in the bathroom Vlad had mentioned having. Vlad joined him. The place was really luxurious and definitely not something he was used to. The older half ghost seemed intent on spoiling him now that Danny knew he's a billionaire. Danny had no idea how accurate he was. When they finally got out and climbed into the bed that felt like they were sleeping on a cloud, Danny laid his head on Vlad's chest while the older man held him with one arm. They were both eager for tomorrow and get themselves settled into their home.

"I did miss living here," Vlad said with a smile.

Danny snorted. "Didn't like the commoner's furniture?" he teased with a grin.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "My belongings were anything but! But no, I just missed being home. And starting tomorrow, it will feel more like home with you in it. The mansion is wonderful, but it feels empty when you don't have anyone you love to share it with."

Danny could hear something in the man's tone that he couldn't make out. It did, however, make him glance at him and place a soft kiss on his lips. Vlad smiled in the kiss. "I'll be sure to be loud and obnoxious so you don't ever forget I'm here."

Vlad laughed. "I have no doubt about that, Little Badger."

**AN: It's almost over! :D Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review! I appreciate it and love it. **


	17. New Home

**AN: Thank you all for the reviews! Here's the next … well… filler chapter haha. **

"Dude, you live _here_?" Tucker asked in amazement, gapping at the mansion.

Grinning, Danny responded with a light laugh, "Yeah! Told ya it was big."

"You said big, not _huge_!" Tucker exclaimed.

Sam looked impressed. She walked into the mansion after Danny held the door open for them. "It's really nice. Well, it was; what's with all this green and yellow stuff in the entrance…?" She looked around, noting the sports jerseys and signed footballs.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Vlad's obsession with the Packers team. But, come here! I got this awesome game room."

Danny had been living with Vlad for almost three weeks now. His parents' had taken the news as well as they could have, which Danny was grateful for. They even helped him and Vlad pack Danny's belongings for the movers to take to Wisconsin. They had also been surprised when they saw where Danny was moving. Living with Vlad had been great so far; Danny had no complaints. It took a while to get used to each other's habits, since living with someone is a bit different than just sleeping over every now and again at their place. Still, they pulled through. Danny tried not to bother the maids or butlers, even when they insisted. It just didn't feel right. It was fun sometimes to have them bring what he requested or cook when he was hungry, but he tried to stray from it.

His friends finally were able to come over and check out Danny's new home. They had been meaning to hang out for the past few weeks but Danny had been incredibly busy with Vlad. Well, busy getting reacquainted now that they had the luxury of not having to sneak around all the time to be intimate. Danny watched his friends excitedly look at the game room that had been constructed just for him. It was any gamer's dream room. All the systems and games at his disposal with multiple big and sleek TV screens. He really only needed one but Vlad just went overboard. There was comfortable furniture for him to thoroughly enjoy playing his games.

Danny took his friends to their large swimming pool, where Tucker instantly dived into after switching to swimming trunks. When he reached the surface, he couldn't help but exclaim, "Dude, this place is awesome!" he grinned and swam towards his girlfriend and best friend, who were on the edge, ready to jump in as well. "Wanna trade places?"

Danny snorted. "Get your own rich boyfriend."

"I have a rich girlfriend." The second Tucker said that, it was as if he was hit with a realization that his girlfriend was in fact, wealthy. "Hey Sam!" He started eagerly, only to be cut off.

"No. You're staying at MIT's dorm and liking it." She said coolly, giving him a level glare.

Tucker's excitement was gone and a pouty expression was on his face now. "Aw but he gets to live in a mansion! Why not us?"

"Because we're not moving in together. See what you've done Danny?" Danny dived into the pool and swam away. Sam called out after him. "Where are you going?!"

"I'm not taking part in this conversation!" Danny shouted back, laughing at Sam's expression as he continued to swim away. Sam dived after him and chased him.

After a few hours of playing and swimming in the pool, they climbed out and went in to grab lunch. It was nice that they were taking the time to visit him. For the past three weeks, they've all been busy. Tucker was still mesmerized as he looked around while they headed towards the kitchen. Danny didn't blame him; it took him about two weeks to get used to his surroundings. Sam, however, noticed a certain person's absence in the mansion.

"Where's your boyfriend?" She asked curiously.

"Uh, library I think. He said he was going to keep himself busy so I had time with you guys today." Danny answered as he opened the kitchen door for them. He was surprised to see Vlad there. "Oh, speak of the devil."

Vlad turned around when he heard his young lover, a glass of wine in his hands. Smiling, he put the now empty glass away and made his way over to the teen. He pulled him into a kiss, not missing the way the two other teens awkwardly looked away from the scene. Vlad didn't care; it was _his_ home after all. If he felt like kissing Danny, he would do it whenever. They were just lucky Vlad was suppressing his greedy nature and not whisking Danny away from his friends. Danny shyly broke away from the kiss, clearing his throat as something to do now that he felt awkward.

"Hello lover," Vlad purred, nuzzling the top of Danny's head. He felt Danny place his hands on his chest to push him away, but he paid no heed.

"Vlad!" Danny whined, trying to break away from the man. Vlad wasn't having it; he kept a firm grip on him, a teasing smirk on his lips.

Vlad looked at Danny's friends, who were still staring down at the floor with a fascination that was clearly not necessary. Vlad was entirely amused by how uncomfortable they were in his presence. After all, he had been their high school teacher. "Hello Ms. Manson, Mr. Foley."

"Hello Mr. Masters," Tucker and Sam greeted in unison, finally looking up.

"I hope you all are enjoying yourselves?" Vlad's smirk grew when he noticed the teen's squirm uncomfortably.

Danny playfully hit his chest and glared at him. "Dude, cut it out!"

"Cut what out? I'm merely inquiring," Vlad responded innocently, although his grin was anything but.

"Uh huh. I thought you had stuff you needed to do?" Danny reminded, not really wanting Vlad to leave, but wanting to spare his friends from feeling anymore awkward.

Vlad kissed the tip of Danny's nose. "Nothing that needs my immediate attention…" he whispered suggestively into Danny's ear, but loud enough for the two guests to hear and flush a bright red. Vlad almost laughed.

Danny groaned, feeling the awkwardness in the air even more. "Vlad! Go away!"

Vlad fake pouted. "Now is that anyway to talk to your dear partner who's been extremely generous lately?"

"That's your own damn choice."

"Cold, Daniel." Laughing, Vlad kissed the pouty lips. "I'll be in my study. Don't wreck anything."

"No promises." Danny smiled and pecked his lover on the lips before shoving him out of the kitchen. Once Vlad was gone, he faced his friends, rubbing the back of his neck as they stared at him. "Uh, sorry about that. So um, let's see what's in the fridge…" he made his way over to the refrigerator for something to do, opening it and glancing in to see what he could quickly make. He felt his friends gaze from behind and sighed. "What?" He finally asked.

Tucker was the first to respond, "Dude…it's just…weird. I mean, we know you're dating Mr. Masters but…"

"It's weird _seeing_ you two together," Sam finished for him. Tucker nodded in agreement.

Danny pulled out some ground beef from the freezer, a veggie burger and a bottle of soda from the fridge. He closed it with his hips before placing the soda on the counter and grabbing everything else he needed to prepare the burgers. "I know, but it's been months. You can call him Vlad too, yknow."

Sam made a face, expressing her discomfort. "That's just weird."

Danny laughed in response, unsure of what else to say. He took out a skillet, heated it up and began to prepare their burgers. "I don't know what else to tell you other than get over it. I had to get over seeing you guys make out whenever I walked down the hallway so…" He felt satisfied when he saw his friends blush in embarrassment.

"Point taken," Tucker agreed, taking a seat on the counter.

"Instead of sitting there, you can help you know," Danny muttered under his breath.

Tucker grinned. "No, I'm good here."

When Tucker and Sam left the mansion to fly back home (Vlad provided a private plane ride for them), Vlad appeared before Danny who was just shutting the entrance door and pulled the teen to him. Danny was surprised when he was suddenly turned around and kissed. Instinctively, Danny wrapped his arms around the man's neck and kissed back with equal fervor. Vlad moaned lightly into the kiss, pulling away after they absolutely needed to part.

"What was that for?" Danny managed to ask between pants. The kiss had felt very intense. It was one of those that made his legs feel like jelly and get his heart pumping faster.

"Do I really need a reason to kiss you?" Vlad asked with a raised brow. "Although to be honest, it was because I had to deal with your insufferable little friends hogging you all day."

Danny rolled his eyes but smiled. "It was just one day, Vlad."

"A full day away from you feels like several centuries."

Danny flushed and groaned, feeling embarrassed. "You're so corny." Smiling, he rested his head under the man's chin. "I think now is probably a bad time to tell you-"

There was a knock on the door, just in time.

"Oh fudge buckets!" Vlad cursed, glaring at the door as if it was its fault that he was being interrupted. Vlad narrowed his eyes at Danny, who couldn't help but give a shaky grin. "What is it you wanted to tell me?"

"Uhhh…that I invited my sister over?" Danny answered meekly.

Vlad stared at Danny and then the door before staring back at the teen again. Sighing dramatically, he pulled away and yanked the door open to allow Jazz in. Jazz stood there, grinning widely at Vlad. She had no idea that the man was fuming at his interruption with Danny. She was also blissfully unaware that she was an unexpected guess to Vlad.

"Hi Mr. Masters!" Jazz greeted politely, having heard all about his relationship to her brother from both Danny and their parents. It took some convincing, but over time, she trusted her brother's judgment.

Vlad stepped aside and allowed her in. She immediately went to her brother and hugged him. "Miss Jasmine. A pleasure." His tone was polite, but it was taking a large amount of effort to keep it that way. Honestly, he couldn't blame Danny for inviting over his sister but he didn't think he would spend the entire day with him occupied by guests. He was just lucky the other two weren't staying over, but by the looks of it, Jazz might. There was another knock on the door and he opened to see the cab driver who drove her here drop off luggage. He nearly groaned. She was staying over. The luggage wasn't large; in fact, it seemed more like an overnight bag.

Danny pulled away from the hug and greeted back his sister. He went over to where the luggage had been dropped off and picked it up. He hesitantly looked at his lover. Vlad didn't seem mad, or annoyed, but more like he was just a bit put off that Danny wasn't spending time with him. Danny offered a weak smile, and Vlad couldn't help but return it. Feeling better, Danny gestured to Jazz to follow him. "I'll see you later?" he asked Vlad before he left the hallway.

Sighing, Vlad nodded. "You know where I'll be." He replied fondly before turning around and making his way back to his bedroom. He could find something to do…he turned around and decided to go to his lab instead. He still had some things he needed to fiddle with.

Danny kicked one of the guest room's door open and walked in, Jazz following close behind. "Here's your room! It's the closest one to mine and Vlad's." He placed the luggage on the bed.

"Thanks. Are you sure Vlad is okay with me staying here? He seemed surprised to see me." She gave him a leveled look. Seeing the guilty smile on her brother's face, Jazz sighed. "Danny! You didn't tell him I was coming?"

Chuckling because of his sister's exasperated tone, Danny rubbed the back of his neck. "You're my sister. It's not like he minds. Besides, it's only one night. He wouldn't get mad."

"He better not. I haven't seen you in a while." Softening her expression, she sat on the bed next to Danny. "So how's everything going for you? I still can't believe you moved in with Vlad. Don't you think it's too soon?" her tone was inquiring, but Danny could clearly hear the suggestion in it.

"No. I love Vlad." Danny made sure his sister could hear and see his confidence. "And moving in with Vlad felt like the natural next step to take. So don't think I'll change my mind because I won't."

"Are you still going to get a job?"

"Yep. I'm going to start looking towards the end of July."

Jazz couldn't say anything to counter that. If her brother was still willing to go to college and get a job, even though he's dating someone who can pretty much set him for life, then she had nothing to say. Actually, she was proud he still had that kind of mindset. "Sounds great, little brother. So are you going to give me a tour?"

Danny playfully groaned, as if it was such a troublesome thing to do. "Fiiiine." He laughed when his sister smacked his arm.

**AN: Sorry for this chapter, but if it's any consolation; this is the second to last one! So, … yeah! Haha. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing :) **


	18. Finale

**AN: Final chapter! Thank you all who have reviewed, followed/fav this fic. It's been great seeing the reviews, I greatly appreciated them. I hope you guys enjoyed it =D It was pretty fun writing it. **

Danny walked out of his third college class. Today had been his first day of attending the University of Wisconsin and overall, it was going well. He only had one more class to attend. His classes seemed a bit hard but definitely worthwhile. He's already made a few friends. They planned to hang out over the weekend. It was kind of fun meeting knew people, especially ones with similar interests as him. The campus was significantly big but nice. He was glad he went to several of the orientations so that he could become familiar with the campus ground. Going ghost and flying around helped a lot, too.

Speaking of which, he looked around the campus. It was crowded with students. He went inside the building and looked for an open room that was empty. Finding one, he made sure no one was paying attention to him before he went in and switched to his ghost form. Grinning, he went invisible and flew out of the room. He hovered over the school, looking for the room he wanted to go to. Spotting it, he jetted towards it, making himself intangible and flying in. He remained invisible so the students below him, who were taking notes or listening to their professor give his lecture, wouldn't notice him.

A student raised her hand and the professor called on her. "Mr. Masters, are any of the topics we went over in high school going to be brought up again?"

Mr. Masters scoffed. "No. You're all adults now. If you need a reminder of what was spoken about in your previous year, I suggest you hit the books tonight. Otherwise, you will be lost starting tomorrow."

The students looked weary but knew there was no sense in arguing. Danny continued to hover over, watching Vlad finish his lecture and dismiss the students only 10 minutes later. It took a while for the students to file out. Danny was glad and lucky that no one stayed behind. When the last student left, Danny used his ghost powers to shut the doors and made himself visible. Vlad looked up, a little surprised to see his lover. The teen ghost descended, hovering in front of Vlad to wrap his spectral tail around the man.

"Hey V-man," Danny greeted with a grin.

Vlad rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that atrocious nickname." He made a face. "It reminds me of your father."

"It should, that's where I got it from." He laughed at Vlad's sour expression. "Do you prefer Mr. Masters? Or Professor?"

"When we're in the bedroom and playing…" Vlad purred suggestively, kissing the young halfa. He pulled away, pleased when he saw his lover still get flustered at any implication towards sex. "What are you doing here? I thought you have a class right now?"

"It ended early. Actually, my next class isn't until four. I have a two hour gap right now."

Vlad smirked. "Is that so? Well, that works in my favor since I also have a two hour break until my next class."

"Really?" Danny smiled happily, pleased that he now had something to do on Monday's. Now that he thought about it, his schedule sort of matched Vlad's. He wondered how that was even possible?

"Mhm. Do you work tonight?"

"No, I'm off tonight. I work tomorrow morning though." He had been lucky that Vlad was able to get him a job on campus. It was a little boring working in a book store but it was a job and it paid decently well so that Danny can pay for his cell phone bill and whatever else he needed. Vlad had insisted Danny let him pay for those things but Danny wanted _some_ independency.

Vlad pulled the young halfa close to him, feeling more than just content that he had his lover with him. It worried him a bit that perhaps Danny would get sick of seeing him so often. After all, they attended the same University and went home together. He was lucky, then, that Danny refused to take his classes. Although Vlad did sulk for about a week when his Little Badger told him he would not take any business courses for college. Then became furious when Danny said he would, but not with him. There were other professors Danny could 'choose' from. Vlad had made it clear: it was him or nothing. Danny happily chose nothing, considering he didn't want to take it in the first place.

Danny switched back to his human form and walked out of the classroom with Vlad. The minute they were in the hallway, Vlad held Danny's hand and led him to his personal office. They were given strange looks by the students, who were not used to seeing a Professor openly show he was in a relationship with a student on campus. It was something normally looked down on, but when said professor was a significant donor to the University, sometimes it was necessary to turn a blind eye. Even though it was Danny's first day of college, he already knew he couldn't care less what others thought about him. He had to hide his relationship with Vlad for a year before. He wasn't about to do it again.

They climbed up a flight of stairs, past a double door and into an office that was located on the right side of the hallway. Once in, Vlad took a seat in his chair and Danny sat on top of his desk. Vlad raised a brow, giving Danny a look of disapproval that the college student was all too happy to ignore. In fact, he placed himself in the center so Vlad would be between his legs. Huffing in pretend annoyance, Vlad wrapped his arms around the young halfa's waist and pulled him forward onto his lap. Smiling, Danny leaned forward and nuzzled their noses together. Vlad couldn't help but think his lover was so cute.

"Do you have much to do tonight?" Vlad asked curiously.

Danny thought about any assignments he might have been given today. "I have a few, but nothing that'll take long."

"Good. Work on them now so you and I can have some time to spend with you tonight." He leaned forward and began to place butterfly kisses on Danny's neck. He found a particular spot he knew Danny was fond of and began to suck on it, smirking when the teen gasped in surprise.

Danny let out a low groan as Vlad continued to suck. "O-Or, we could spend some time _now_." He pushed Vlad away and began to loosen the man's tie, a seductive smirk on his lips. Well, he hoped it was seductive. He wasn't too sure; all he was sure about was that Vlad's clothing was in the way of what he wanted and he needed to fix that.

"I believe I created a monster," Vlad joked, allowing the teen to do what he wanted. "I'm not sure about having sex in my office." He wrinkled his nose. After all, sometimes his students would come in here to hand him an assignment or staff members would walk in for a chat. He paused as he thought of his colleges who weren't too far from his office. "These walls are pretty thin, Little Badger…" he warned.

Danny scoffed, unbuttoning the man's shirt. "We'll just have to be quiet. Besides, isn't it a fantasy to fuck over the professor's desk?"

"In a classroom setting, if I'm not mistaken. I can't say it's been a fantasy of mine. I don't make it a habit to think about students that way."

Danny finished unbuttoning the shirt and was now phasing it off the man. "I was your student."

Vlad smirked and pulled the teen into a heated kiss. "You, my dear boy, are an exception." He thoroughly enjoyed feeling Danny's hands roaming around his body. "And you _are_ being a naughty boy…" He purred, placing his hands on the slim waist.

"I think I need to be punished, professor." Danny played along, enjoying the surprised look that came across Vlad's face. They never really talked like this. It was pretty fun.

Shooting up from his seat, Vlad ignored the startled yelp from his lover and pinned him to the desk, knocking down several papers as he did so. Smirking down at the teen, he placed his hands underneath the shirt and stroked the toned stomach. "I _know_ you do."

Vlad winced as sat down in his car seat. His lover chuckled beside him. Glaring at him, Vlad put the key in the ignition, his annoyance radiating off him like waves. "I still don't know how you ended up toping me. The fantasy is to have the _professor_ top, not the _student_," Vlad grumbled as he drove off the parking lot.

Danny burst into laughter. "You enjoyed it." He smirked smugly when he didn't hear any protests. "Besides, you're a professor. You had to stand for your next class. I would have to sit. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to sit in one of those hard seats after you've just had sex? You did me a favor."

"Oh I'm thrilled to hear I made it more convenient for _you_." Vlad rolled his eyes.

Danny ignored the sarcasm. "That you did. Anyway, I'm hungry. Can we go to the burger joint up ahead?"

"No. We're going home and having the dinner I went through the trouble of having prepared for you. Although, now that I think about it, you probably don't deserve it."

"You're such a baby. I was gentle!"

Vlad continued to pout. "Regardless, I wasn't planning on you somehow taking the upper edge on me."

"That's what you get for doubting me."

Danny waited until Vlad stopped at a red light before placing a kiss on the man's cheek. Vlad smiled a little at the gesture. It still made him feel extremely happy when Danny would openly be affectionate with him. He supposed he couldn't be too mad about what happened; he did enjoy himself after all. His Little Badger was a _very_ good student. The drive home was only 20 minutes. When they got there, Danny was happy to have dinner and then start on his homework. He and Vlad went to the man's private study room where Vlad worked on some paper work and Danny worked on his assignments.

It was a peaceful and comfortable silence as the two halfas did what they needed to do. Danny had no doubt that he would be finished within another hour. After, he would just have to wait for Vlad and then they would go through the ghost zone to patrol Amity Park. Even though he lived in Wisconsin with Vlad, Danny still tried to pop in every now and again and make sure his old hometown was safe. Thinking about his hometown reminded him that he needed to make plans to visit his mother and father soon. It's been a while since he's seen them. He spent most of his summer with his friends, Jazz and Vlad. Mostly Vlad. Still, Danny was very content with how his life is turning out so far. Happily in love with Vlad and living with him, a better half ghost and student, a decent job at the University he's attending and great friends and family who kept in contact with him. His future looked bright.

"Daniel?" Vlad's voice snapped Danny out of his muse.

"Hm?" He looked up to acknowledge the man. Vlad was gazing at him with love and affection that still made the teen's heart beat faster.

"You dazed off on me there and by the looks of it, you didn't hear what I was talking about." Vlad gave him a scolding look before smiling fondly at him. "Anything in particular you were thinking about?"

Danny thought of sharing his sentimental thoughts with Vlad before he smirked and shook his head. "Not really, Mr. Masters."

**END **

**:D**


End file.
